From the moment I saw you
by lizzabet
Summary: A killer is loose targeting both prostitutes and successful women. They all have brown hair and brown eyes. The team soon reaches a dead end in the case. Do they have to wait until the killer kills again? Who will be the killer's next target? Some parts rated M...
1. Copycat

**I just got a cool idea for a new story so I thought I might write it down. I'm still working on the last chapter of Once upon a time and hoping to get it done today or tomorrow. **

**This story came to me after my worst Santa experiense evvvveeeerrr! Me and my brother was dressed like Santa to hand out presents. There were these four girls who is between the ages of 6 and 9 and they have pretty much stopped believing in Santa so they kind of knew that it was us. So after we delivered the gifts the four girls decided that they wanted to come with us so they started to chase us out of the house. My brother managed to get away, but two of the girls got a hold of me and started to ripp of the santa outfit and therefor exposed me. I hate that feeling when the girls holds you and you can't get away because they are too strong. So those four little girls is the inspiration to this story.**

**Also I wanted Emily to fall in love. I'm a Morgan/Prentiss shipper, but however, since they can't possibly be together in the show they won't be in my story either so I added a new character whom you might like as well. **

**This story will be a little about Emily's lovelife, but a whole lot of casesolving! **

**Hope I didn't bore you with my story and I hope you'll like this story. If you don't like this first chapter it's only the beginning. It will be more excitement later on. **

**And of course this is totally Emily centric, but I will as always write from everyones POV.**

**Happy reading! And merry christmas!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

She watched as the man came in to the room this time empty handed. He made himself over to her and let his hands travel through her dark hair.  
>"A whore like you doesn't deserve my love." He said and put his hands around her neck holding a tight grip making it hard for her to breathe. She knew that she would be dead in a couple of minutes and all she could do was to lay there and let it happen.<p>

"Pl-ea-se." she managed to squeeze out but the guy just laughed at her.

She thought about Jamie. Her son who she had left with the neighbor so that she could go out and sell herself. She was a whore, yes, but only because she wanted the best for her son. Jamie was all she had and she was all he had. How was he now? He must've been so worried when she didn't show up. But she had done something like this before. Not being abducted and tortured and soon killed, but forgetting to pick Jamie up. It was a couple of weeks ago when she drank way too much and had been drunk for a couple of days therefor forgetting to pick her son up. Three days later she finally remembered and hurried to get him. They would probably think that this time was the same. With these thoughts her heart finally stopped and she was dead.

* * *

><p><em>'Family life itself, that safest, most traditional, most approved of female choices, is not a sanctuary: It is, perpetually, a dangerous place<em>.'  
><em><strong>Margaret Drabble<strong>_

They sat in the briefing room waiting for JJ to come with their new case. The only thing she had said was that the whole team was supposed to meet in the briefing room in 5 minutes and that it was bad. She came in with a pile of thick files handing them to each member of the team. They opened them and were met by dead women with dark hair and brown eyes. All the women had worked as prostitutes or strippers. They were all tortured and they died of strangulation.

"18 women in their thirties has all been killed during the last month. They all have the same haircolor and same eyes. They were all tortured and finally strangled to death by the Unsub's bare hands."

"Doesn't this resemble that woman who was killed a couple of weeks ago?" Reid said after studying the pictures for a couple of minutes.

"Who?" Hotch asked.

"That woman on the news who worked as a lawyer. She was found strangled to death and had been badly tortured just like these. And she fit the type."

"Yes, I remember that one and if I didn't know better I would've said that it's the same killer." Morgan said eyeing the photos.

"But why aren't her photo in here?" Hotch asked.

"Because they caught the killer. He had killed three more women of high authority whom had all dark hair and brown eyes. They were all killed the same way and tortured." Reid said stating the facts.

"So what are you saying? A copycat? Only this guy kills prostitutes and the other one killed well-educated women."

"That's possible." Hotch said. "Reid, why don't you and JJ head to the prison to talk to the man who was prosecuted for the crime. See if he has gotten any letters. Copy cats usually send fan letters to the ones they copy. Morgan, Prentiss, head to the latest dumpsite and see if you can find anything. Rossi and I will stay here and work on victimology."

With that said everybody left for their tasks.

* * *

><p>Reid and JJ turned their SUV into the parking lot of Virginia state prison. They walked through an orange corridor which led to a small room where a dark man sat. He was in his early forties and very fit. JJ and Reid sat down opposite him and started their interview.<p>

"My name is Dr. Spencer Reid and this is Jennifer Jareau and we're from the FBI. We'd like to ask you some questions about the murders you committed."

"I didn't commit anything." He answered shortly.

Reid and JJ looked at each other for a moment. This was going to be hard if he didn't admit to the murders even after the court said he was guilty. Reid decided it was best to play along and pretend that this guy was innocent.

"Even if you didn't do it we would like to know if you've received some kind of fan letters. We believe there is someone out there who is copying the murders you were sent to prison for."

"I haven't received anything. Do you wanna know what I think?"

They both nodded and let him continue.

"He's still out there. The guy whose crimes I have to do time for. The reason why I'm in here is because they lacked evidence and the only ones they had was me not having an alibi. And also, I think it's because I'm black."

Reid and JJ looked at the man and then at each other, somewhat believing what the man had told them. But he couldn't understand how the police could've been so wrong. This guy was going to spend the rest of his life in prison for a crime he didn't commit.

"That's it for now. We will look into it and if what you're saying is true we will find out and we'll make sure you'll get out of here."

The dark man smiled at the two agents before they both left.

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss knelt down to a dark haired woman who had been strangled to death. Her body was filled with bruises, burn marks and other wounds. The body had been found in a quiet area in the Tivoli. They could hear children's laughter and people talking from where they were standing. It was a bit strange that the killer had managed to bring a dead body in here without anyone noticing.<p>

"Why didn't anyone see them? I mean they had to come here during the open hours and this place is always full of people." Morgan said while looking around in the surroundings looking for some clues.

"Unless he works here." Emily said still down by the girl.

"We can see who has access to a key." Morgan said and Emily pushed herself up from the ground. "I'll go talk to the manager."

"You do that and I'll talk to the workers nearby to see if they might have seen anything." She said and they walked away separately.

Emily looked around the Tivoli to see an ice cream kiosk and some hotdogs stands nearby. She wondered how the Tivoli would choose to stay opened when a dead body lay behind the arcade. When she walked towards the hotdogs stand to talk to the girl who was selling she was stopped when something bumped into her. She looked down to see a little brown haired girl with big cute brown eyes staring up at her.

"I'm sorry." The girl said with a sad face clearly embarrassed that she had just ran into someone.

"Oh, it's okay sweetie." Emily said and knelt down to the girl's height. "What's your name?"

"Molly and I'm seven. What's yours?" She said with a smile.

"I'm Emily. Where are your parents? You aren't here all by yourself?"

"No, silly. My mommy is in heaven, that's what dad says. She's an angel you know." The girl said smiling. Emily felt a bit sad for the girl, but smiled back anyway. "My father is by the hotdogs with my sister. I wanted to ride the pony carousel, but I think I forgot to tell my father that. Can you help me get back to him?"

Emily smiled again before taking the girl's hand and made her way to the hotdogs stand. The girl ran away towards a guy and hugged him. The man had brown hair, dark eyes and was tall and fit. Emily couldn't help but to find the man very attractive and exactly her type. She wasn't sure if she should walk up to him, but she was heading towards the hotdogs stand from the very beginning so she might as well continue doing what she was about to do. Hopefully he would speak to her and she could start a conversation with the freakishly hot man.

"Daddy, this is Emily. I sort of, kind of, accidently ran into her. But she didn't bleed so I think she's okay." The little girl said rapidly and she went on speaking, but Emily stopped listening when the man looked at her with a big smile. She blushed a little and cursed at herself mentally for acting like a girl with a crush. When the girl had stopped babbling the man held out his hand to introduce himself.

"Hey, I'm George."

"Emily." She said shortly shaking his hand.

"Hope my little girl didn't do too much damage." He said with a laugh.

"Of course not. A cute girl like her could never do any damage." She said and the girl smiled childishly.

"Well there's three more from what that came from." He said with a smile.

"You mean you have three more daughters?" Emily asked surprised.

"Yes he have." The little girl said. "I have three sisters. Julie, Sarah and Janey. I'm in the middle."

"Wow, that's a big family." She said and smiled at the little girl. "Where are the other three then?"

"Julie is in the hotdog line and the other two went to pee." The girl said pointing at a girl in the line and then pointing to the bathrooms which was only 5 meters away.

"What are you doing here? I don't see any kids or a boyfriend." He said and she was a little surprised at the mention of a possible boyfriend.

"Don't have neither of them actually. I'm here in a work-related thingy." She said.

"Okay, so what is it you do?"

Emily wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him. First of all, he didn't need to know that there was a dead body near where they were standing and second of all, men didn't seem to like strong women. She decided to tell him anyway just not about the body.

"I'm with the FBI and I was just about to ask the hotdog girl some questions."

The man smiled a bit impressively and she thanked God that it didn't scare him away.

"Then I should probably let you get back to that. But first, can I take your number so that maybe we could get to know each other a little better over a cup of coffee."

"I would love that." She said and handed him her card.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first one. I moved a bit fast through it because I wanted to come to the more exciting and juicy parts:) so what do you think? Does it have some kind of potential whatsoever? <strong>

**Anyone else seeing a resemblance between dead people and one special agent we all love? ;)**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. The worst kind of guy!

**Writer's block already on the second chapter! But the reason for that is that I don't know how to get to the point where everything's happen. I can't just rush into it ;) **

**Anyways, here's chapter number deux!**

* * *

><p>The worst kind of guy!<p>

Morgan and Emily walked into the conference room where everybody already was.

"How did it go at the dump site?" Hotch asked.

"Emily got herself a date!"

"Shut up!" Emily said punching a grinning Morgan in his shoulder. She saw JJ smiling widely giving her a we'll-talk-later-look. Emily rolled her eyes before sitting down on a chair.

"So what did the prisoner say?" she asked changing the subject.

"He claims he didn't do it." Reid said.

"Really? Even after the trial?" Morgan asked a bit surprised.

"Yes and he says that the man who did is still out there. I kind of think he's telling the truth. The man who murdered those women would be proud of his work and wouldn't claim his innocence."

"You're right. So if it's the same Unsub he's killing both prostitutes and well-educated women. Why?"

"Maybe something about his mother or a wife? Maybe she was well-educated but also a prostitute." Emily suggested.

"But why sell yourself when you're successful?" Rossi asked.

"Maybe she liked it? I mean she liked sex and why not get paid for it while you're doing it?" Emily said.

"That would probably make our guy angry. Seeing his mother or wife whore herself" Morgan said.

"Really? 'Whore herself'?" Emily said smiling widely at his choice of words.

"Especially if it is his wife." Reid continued ignoring Emily's teasing behavior towards Morgan. "She could have cheated on him with all those men and getting paid for it until finally he snapped. Also he has been killing far more prostitutes in less time which can only mean that he's keeping the well-educated longer because he's somehow in love with them."

"The side of his wife he did like. What if the prostitutes are just a side thing? While he's searching for his big love he can't prevent the urge to kill the side of his wife that he doesn't like." Hotch added.

"Yes, it kind of makes sense. The first prostitute was found short after the first woman was found. Then there was a small pause before the next woman was found and after that a couple of prostitutes, but then there was this pause again until the third well-educated woman was killed. A guy was caught and a whole bunch of prostitutes has been found, the latest one yesterday. He is still searching for the right one" Reid said.

"And we'll know when he does find her" Emily said.

"When the killing of prostitutes takes a little break" Rossi said with a sigh.

They looked at each other already hating this guy. Some of them looked a little longer at Emily knowing that she fit the profile perfectly, but they also knew that it was a pretty small chance that he would bump in to her so they weren't all too worried.

"Garcia, can you look up all professional women that have a past as a prostitute. She would have brown hair and brown eyes and had probably died or gotten a divorce somewhere during the last couple of months." Hotch requested.

"Right on it, sir." Garcia said and they could hear her fingers dancing on the keys.

"You never told me how it went on the dump site." Hotch said looking at Emily and Morgan.

"Nobody has seen anything." Emily said.

"And we thought that he maybe had access to the Tivoli since he managed to get in unnoticed, but it was only the manager and he doesn't fit the profile." Morgan added.

"Okay, so you to go out on the street tonight and see if anyone have seen something. The rest of us will start interviewing the list Garcia will have for us."

The team all rose from their seat and went out to the bullpen. It was half past four so Morgan and Emily had to wait a little before going out and Garcia wasn't done with her list yet.

Emily's phone started to ring and she picked it up. When she heard who it was she went out of earshot from the others.

"That was quick." she said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, couldn't stop thinking about you. Thought you might be up for some lunch tomorrow."

"Sure. How about one pm?"

"Sounds great. See you then!" he said before hanging up.

Emily remained where she was standing for a while smiling widely. It really felt good having a guy liking her. He had thought about her and had just been able to wait for two hours before calling her. She was happy and definitely wanted to get to know him a little better. Also he had four girls and was a single dad which just made him even cuter. Emily wanted a family and this guy just seemed to be a perfect candidate. Maybe she was a little out line here. They had just met so these thoughts had to wait until they got to know each other.

* * *

><p>George smiled at the memory of the cute girl he had met earlier that day and had scheduled a date with the following day. She had seemed nice and wasn't at all bothered with the amount of daughters he had. Some women would be scared, but not her. And she had seemed to like him just as much as he liked her. This was only bound to lead to something good. The one thing that worried him was her occupation. A FBI agent was a dangerous job. He watched the news all the time and knew what kind of evil the world held. The news had said way too often that people working as cops or in the FBI had died in the line of duty and he just hoped that she wouldn't be one of those.<p>

He heard small footsteps down the stairs and his four girls ran into their father's arms.

"Daddy, daddy! Do you know what?" the youngest one, Sarah, said.

"No. what is it sweetie?"

"We love you!"

George knew that sound in her voice and what that meant.

"What do you want?" he asked and all four let go of their father giving him their best puppy eyes.

"We want to play!" Molly said and smiled widely.

"Well I can't help you with that right now. We can perhaps bake something."

"Did you call that beautiful girl at the Tivoli?" Molly asked.

That question caught him a little of guard and he could feel his cheeks redden.

"Yes I did and I'm actually having lunch with her tomorrow."

"Wow!" Janey said. "How come you got to meet her and not me?" This question was addressed to Molly.

"It was my fault, really. I made them meet." Molly said proudly.

"Will she be our mommy?" Julie spoke for the first time.

"We'll see about that. We've only just met so you could all just slow down a little."

"Sorry dad we're just all too excited!" Janey said with a huge grin.

"And we want to play!" Sarah cut in.

"Then let's bake!" George said and got up to his feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Wanted to show George and the girls too. ´<strong>

**Also I'm currently working on the first chapter on the sequel to Once upon a time and I'll post it pretty soon. It was supposed to be called Happily never after, but today when I looked at the newest stories I saw one with that name so I don't know if I should change it.**

**Please review if you want to and I'll be working harder on the next chapter!**


	3. The streets, interrogation and a date!

**Another chapter for you folks. I'm currently working on two stories but I'll try to update as often as I can. **

**The title of this chapter says it all!**

* * *

><p>The streets, interrogation and a date!<p>

It was a chilly night out on the streets. Emily and Morgan walked up to several prostitutes. As usual nobody had seen anything. This guy wasn't the one who wanted to get noticed. There was one girl however who had seen one of the dead girls walking off with a man and the day after she was found dead. Unfortunately the girl couldn't tell them much. They decided to leave after a guy mistook Emily for being a prostitute dressing like an agent because somehow people got turned on by that. It took all the power in the world to keep her from arresting him, but that was not what they were here for.

They jumped into the SUV and drove back. She could see in the corner of her eye that Morgan couldn't stop chuckling at what that man had thought of Emily. After a few minutes he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ever thought about changing profession?" he said and laughed.

Emily glared at him.

"Don't you ever get tired?"

"What? I couldn't help myself. He thought you were a prostitute."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And he wanted to take you home." he said laughing even more causing Emily to roll her eyes. "You better watch yourself so our Unsub doesn't make the same mistake and decides to kill you."

"You are such a jerk, Derek!"

"No, no, I'm serious! You're good-looking and fit the profile perfectly."

"Yes, but we now know that he takes well-educated woman too which could possibly make me a target anyway."

"Even more reasons to be careful."

"Oh, like he's gonna find me in this city. We have to ask Reid about those statistics."

"Yes, but we do have to keep you away from the news because that sure is a way for him to notice you."

"Oh, I so hope the others are doing way better than me."

* * *

><p>JJ eyed the list of possible Unsubs. There were 37 names on that list and they couldn't narrow it down more. The first couple of people they had brought in was all in their 40s, tall and fit. They had also similar hair color. JJ walked in to the interrogation room where a man named Fred Sterling sat. He looked in her direction as she entered the room. It could be noticed that he didn't know what he was doing there and her first instinct said that this was the wrong guy. She sat down opposite him, but as expected it was he who asked the first question.<p>

"Why the hell am I here?"

"I know it must be confusing, but we would like to ask you some questions about some murders."

"I can tell you I didn't do it." He answered quickly.

"Yes I figured that much, but if you are just willing to cooperate a little you will be out of here sooner."

"Yeah, yeah, ask away!"

"Your ex-wife works as a lawyer, am I right?" she asked and the man nodded unsure of where this was going. "But we also happen to know that she's also a prostitute."

JJ could see rage hitting up the man's eyes and this time he answered her with a much angrier voice.

"Was! Things wasn't going well for her and she thought she might lose her job so she started… you know. And when things finally picked up she couldn't stop. She was stuck because her stupid pimp didn't want to let her go. When I found out I put an end to it."

"And you became very angry for what she did?"

"No, mostly disappointed."

"But you divorced her?"

"No, she filed for the divorce saying that she couldn't look me in the eyes after what she did. She was so filled with guilt I felt sorry for her, but I decided to sign the papers. Now we've began dating again."

JJ couldn't help but to smile at the news that everything worked out for them. But unfortunately this was not their killer so there would be plenty more interrogations like this, maybe even worse.

* * *

><p>The next day the team was gathering once more in the conference room to go through some more stuff before lunch. The whole morning they had interviewed potential witnesses and unsubs, but they were still no closer to finding their guy and that bugged them. Emily was staring at the clock impatiently waiting for Hotch to let them go. It was half past twelve when they were dismissed for now. They were supposed to be back at two again so she had at least two hours with her lunchdate. Her colleagues asked if she would like to join them but she said no, explaining that she had to take care of some things at home. Not that they believed her, but they thankfully let it go for now. Sadly she could see that Morgan would never let it go until she told him, but she could handle that later. Right now she had to head for the cafe they had agreed to meet for lunch.<p>

She parked on the side of the road and saw George standing by the entrance. He was still as hot as she remembered. When she approached he smiled widely and gave her a hug before leading them inside to a table far off in the corner.

"It's so good to see you again." he said when they were seated.

"Likewise." she said smiling.

"What are you having?" he asked and she picked up the menu.

"Something with meat." she said making him chuckle. She looked up at him with a questionable look.

"Sorry. I always loved meat lovers." he said and winked his left eye.

She blushed a little and returned her gaze to the menu. It was nice being there with him alone.

"I think I'll have the hamburger." she said.

"I think I'll take the same." he said smiling at her. "So... FBI agent huh?"

She giggled and then cursed at herself for acting like a love-struck teen.

"Yes I am, but it's not as cool as you think."

"Oh I'm sure it is. Do you like carry guns all the time?"

"What kind of question is that?" she said laughing. "No. I'm not wearing one now, but we do carry them and run around a lot. In heels!"

He laughed at her last comment which made her feel kind of good.

"So then it's okay for me to piss you off without risking you shooting me. Not that I would ever want to piss someone as beautiful as you off."

She blushed again and answered him.

"Well, I don't think I would shoot the people I like, even if I get pissed with them."

"Ah, agent Emily Prentiss, so you do like me?"

"Maybe I do"

They were interrupted by a young waitress who took their orders, two hamburgers and two mineral water.

"Now let's change the subject. Tell me a little about your four girls. It can't be easy raising them by yourself." she said and he immediately got happy at the mention of his girls.

"At first it wasn't, but now... I can't imagine a day without them."

"That sounds nice. A family with children. If you got them you know you won't die alone."

"Oh, Emily that's terrible. I don't believe in dying alone. I think there's someone out there for everyone." he said as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Yeah, maybe. What happened to their mother?"

"She died three years ago."

"oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. We're all pass it now."

They were once again interrupted by the same waitress bringing their waters and their food. We thanked her and she left again.

"This looks really good." he said. "I'm starving."

They started eating and talked even more. By the end of their date she had learned a lot about the man sitting across the table. She learned that he worked in advertising and after work he spent most of his time with his daughters. He was an excellent cook, but was rarely out on dates so he hadn't been able to show it off. They decided to meet again four days later, on Friday night, at his place. He would make home cooked dinner and she could meet the girls again.

They exited the cafe and stood outside in the sun smiling at each other.

"So, I guess this is it. I have to get back to work now." she said.

"Yes, me too. I don't usually do this on the first date, but since you're so beautiful I can't help myself I might as well…" he said and leaned in to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When they parted she smiled even wider.

"Wonder what you'll do to me on our second date." she said, but froze as she realized that she'd actually said that out loud. "Oh, did I just say what I think I did?"

"Yes you did and my only answer is that I'm a man full of surprise."

She chuckled and they kissed one more time before they separated for their cars.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm secrtely in love with George right now, but don't tell Emily, she might shoot me ;)<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think and what you would like to read next. **

**BTW! I have the best mom ever! For my birthday I got two books about profiling! Maybe they could come in handy;)**


	4. A new, brilliant plan!

**A/N Have nothing to say right now so happy reading:)**

* * *

><p>A new, brilliant plan!<p>

She returned to the BAU with a big smile on her face, but as soon as she saw the rest of the gang she tried her best to hide it not wanting any questions. Her team was seated in the conference room all ready to get back to work.

"What should we do now?" Emily asked as she took her place at the table.

"We have four more guys to question, but other than that..." Morgan said sighing.

"We don't have anything." Hotch filled in.

"There haven't been any new victims or missing prostitutes?" Emily asked again.

"Nothing. But it's just the second day since the latest one." Reid said.

So they weren't getting any closer. They couldn't do anything but to interview some more guys that would probably not, with their luck, be the killer. The only way for them to proceed would be if there was another dead bod and a mistake made by the killer, which would most likely not be happening. Sometimes Emily wondered why they got this case. A case that didn't want to get solved. It didn't boost their ego not being able to help.

"JJ I think it's time for a press-conference." Hotch said after some minutes of silence. "I want people to know that he is out there and also if someone might have seen him."

"I think I should go with her" Emily said remembering a conversation she had earlier with Morgan.

"Excuse me?" Hotch said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I'm his type and if we get him to notice me we can use me as bait to lure him out."

"You are not seriously thinking about it, Prentiss. We talked about this and you were gonna stay away for the media." Morgan said.

"Yeah, we talked. How else do you think I come up with this brilliant plan?"

"Prentiss, I won't let you do it." Morgan said crossing his arms just like a child would do.

"No, Morgan, I think she's right." Hotch agreed and Emily gave Morgan an I-told-you-so look.

"Oh, come on Hotch. Are you really considering sending her out there?"

"Yes I am. Prentiss and JJ will handle the press-conference and afterwards one of us will accompany her at all times, hidden of course."

Damn! That did not sound like a good idea anymore. The date was on Friday and she didn't want to bring one of them with her. Better to ask if they could not do that. Everyone already knew that she had a date anyway thanks to Morgan.

"Um, question!" she said raising her hand which made everyone look at her wondering why she suddenly raised her hand.

"Yes, Prentiss." Hotch said giving her the word.

"Say one of us, whom you've decided to put some kind of protection on, had a date... say this Friday, only hypothetical. Would it be possible to arrange for the protection to go away leaving the person whom should be protected in the hands of another man? Still just hypothetical."

Everyone still looked at her without even blinking. She forced a smile on her lips and that seemed to get the people around her to stop the staring game. Hotch broke the silence.

"Ehm, Prentiss, if we should do that we would have to talk to this guy or have Garcia check out his background. We don't want to risk him being the Unsub."

"You can talk to him. I'll call him tomorrow for you." Emily said not liking the idea quite so much, but she had to admit that it was better than to have Garcia check up on him.

"We have to see him too." JJ blurted out and everyone turned to look at her. "I mean... We have a profile and we need to see if he fits it by the way he looks and his body language."

_Nice save there JJ_, Emily thought. She knew that if she wanted a private date she would have to agree on this even if most of the team members' only agenda was to see who had captured Emily's interest and not to prevent her from being killed.

"Video call it is. And I suppose everyone wants to sit in on it since we all see things different and might have different opinions on if this is our Unsub." she said sparing her friends the trouble to come up with their own reasons.

"Yeah, it would be best that way." Morgan said trying to sound professional, but failed to hide his smile.

"Then let's go!" Emily said and the two women were gone.

* * *

><p>He saw the blonde woman first talking about the crimes he had committed. Sure she was beautiful and successful, being a FBI agent, but not really his type. Something about her hair and her eyes wasn't quite right. It was the wrong color all together. Then the camera shifted to the other woman. Emily Prentiss! He loved her already. She was beautiful in every single way and nice to. Just the way she talked, the way her mouth moved and the way she moved when she talked. She was so dedicated to her work, but he didn't like that she was on the TV quite so much. So exposed for the whole world to see. Emily Prentiss was his and only his. He didn't want anyone else to see her and to find out she exists. Anyone who saw her would most likely get turned on and make some kind of move on the woman. But he knew she'd turn them down because she loved him and no other. She was his future wife. There would be flirting though. The men flirting with her and sometimes she would flirt back and lead them on, but later end it when they would ask her out. She doesn't do cheating. No, she would never think about doing that to him. She was his and only his.<p>

He had killed a lot of prostitutes. Worthless piece of junk. That's what they are. Trying to sell themselves to men and for men to even fall for that crap… It makes you wonder where the world is headed. The way he sees it, if a woman has to sell herself to live she shouldn't live at all. His wife had been one of those, a whore. He didn't suspect anything at first, just thought she was working nightshifts at the hospital being a brain surgeon and all. But no she was out selling herself. It was not like they had any money problems or anything, but she did it anyway.

Emily Prentiss wasn't like his wife. She wasn't a lying whore and she would definitely not sell herself. No, Emily was a woman with dignity. A woman worth having around. A woman he could picture as the mother of his children. There had been other women after his wife that he had fallen in love with just like he did to Emily now, but they had all been disrespectful and hadn't made it through his tests to see if they were the right one. Something inside of him told him that Emily would pass them all. He just had to wait and she would be his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Next on Criminal Minds-From the moment I saw you: There will be a video call! Any suggestions on what can happen more in the next one? Or suggestions on how the video call will be? Love to hear ideas from readers:)**

**I**** have another question for you folks. It's on my profile and on my other story too but thought I would ask you readers here in case you don't read the other one(which I strongly suggest you do). After I finish this one and the other one I was thinking about doing a crossover but can't decide which series. Criminal minds will be one of them and you get to choose the other one of my list:**

**Close to home, Charmed, 90210, Desperate Housewives, Dollhouse, Buffy or Harper's Island.**

**Which one should I do a CM crossover with? **

**Hope you're willing to help me on that one, but if not.. I'm just happy you stopped by to read my story:)**


	5. A video call to one Mr?

**This chapter is mostly just fun. A chapter that we could live without to go on with the story, but too funny to missout on. It's the video call! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A video call to one Mr...?<p>

Emily Prentiss was nervous to say the least. Not just because their Unsub may be targeting her now, but because she had called George and they had scheduled a video call in 15 minutes. Maybe she should just do the date another day, when all was over. But when would that be? Days, weeks? Nobody even knew if he'd seen her. Perhaps it wasn't that bad for the team to meet him. She could look at the call as a test. If he was worth having he would agree to the 'meeting', which he did, and also stick around afterwards. The team could be intimidating, especially if they thought you were an Unsub. Luckily George just laughed about it and said that her team was kind of cute. That thought would definitely change in about...10 minutes now. He had also become a little worried when she told her about the reason, saying that she was putting herself in far more danger than she should be. So he wasn't happy with the plan, just the thought that her friends had needed to check out her date. Yes, she explained the real reason most of them wanted to sit in. The only persons she could think of that actually wanted to know if he was dangerous were Hotch and probably Rossi.

5 minutes left now and everyone started to move themselves in to Garcia's lair. Emily was going to make the call since she knew him so it was only logical for her to start. She wasn't sure though if she wanted to be in for the rest of the conversation, but it would probably be best so they didn't treat him too bad.

When it was two minutes left his name popped up on the screen and everybody made a gesture for her to call him. Drawing a deep breath she pushed the call button. One... Two...

"Hello, beautiful!" he answered making her blush when she saw most of the team members smiling at the nickname he had decided to call her.

They weren't in the camera at the time and it was probably only Hotch that would be during this conversation. Both Morgan and JJ had begged for them to interview the guy, but Hotch had decided to do it himself since he wanted it to stay professional.

"Hey, George!" she replied. He came up on the screen sitting with a coffee cup and still gorgeous as always. She could see the women in the room agreeing with her seeing how far down their chins had dropped at the sight of him.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Oh, just peachy." she said flashing her eyelashes making him smile. "Where are the girls?"

The people in the room looked at her confused and she remembered that she hadn't yet told them anything about him.

"They're upstairs playing dress-up." he answered still smiling. They kept smiling at each other, looking into each other's eyes, for a while until a cough behind her interrupted them.

"Oh, right, you should probably talk with my boss now." she said and changed places with Hotch.

"Hello, George" he said in a monotonous voice.

"Hello, agent Hotchner was it?"

"Yes that's right. So I understand that you have a date with one of my agents this Friday?"

Hotch asked and Emily just wanted to die of embarrassment right now. She was pretty sure that her red top matched her face.

"That is correct, sir." he said politely.

"And that you would like to have some privacy too, meaning that you would have to look after her for the evening."

"Correct, I would guard her with my life." he said holding one hand to his chest.

"Tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, name is George. I'm 41 years old. Live in a house with my four beautiful daughters, the mother died three years ago."

This last revelation left all her friends in complete chock. Emily had also become a little chocked when she first heard it.

"I cook a lot. I work in advertisement."

"You didn't give a last name."

"No, Emily gave me strict orders to not tell you. Something about a tech girl. And I am a man of my words."

Everyone glanced at Emily and she just held up her arms letting them know that there was nothing they could do. Their eyes turned back at the sound of light footsteps in the background and a voice calling for daddy coming closer. A little girl dressed like snow white appeared on the screen jumping into her father's lap. Emily remembered the girl from the hotdog line the other day. Janey was her name.

"Hello, sir!" she said politely and everybody that wasn't in front of the camera smiled. "Do you by any chance have Emily with you? See, daddy said that he was gonna talk to Emily this afternoon and I see no Emily."

The girl was trying really hard to sound mature and professional.

"I'm right here sweetie." Emily said and kneeled into the camera's view.

"Oh man, you are beautiful, just like daddy said."

The team couldn't hold it in any longer. All of them chuckled loudly in the back, but stopped immediately when Hotch glared at them and they mouthed their sorry.

"I think I'm all done here." Hotch said and rose from his seat letting Emily sit down again.

"Daddy made a promise that we get to play with you and I can't stand all the waiting." the girl said pouting her lips.

"I'm coming on Friday so maybe we'll play then." she said.

"Yes maybe." the girl said happily jumping off her father's lap and ran off. Emily could hear the girl screaming to her sisters the very same thing she had said and it made her smile.

"Maybe I should get back to work now." Emily said and she was very happy about how this conversation had turned out. It wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be, but then Morgan and Garcia approached.

"Not so fast" Morgan let her know and began shoving her off the chair. Before she exited the camera she looked at George apologetically and mouthed the word sorry for what she knew would come. It was this she had feared. Morgan and Garcia sat down next to each other chairing one chair. Morgan took the lead.

"What are your intentions with Emily?"

"What?" George said with a chuckle.

They had planned this. Emily could see that now and she just stood in the back putting her hands on her face and shaking her head, hoping they wouldn't scare him away.

"I asked you: What are your intentions with Emily?" he repeated.

"I plan to spend a wonderful evening with her."

"No, we mean what will happen in the future, Mr…? I didn't catch your last name." Garcia said pretending to write stuff down on a notepad, which you could clearly see if you were behind her was only doodling.

"Ah, nice try there miss, but I still won't give you my last name. Never break a promise you've made to a lady. As for our future I hope we will have more of those dates together."

"Yes, it would be terrible if you were planning on having those dates not-together. Are you thinking of marry her in the future?" Garcia asked and people around the room started giving away small chuckles, even Hotch. Emily wanted to run over there and push them away but when she took the first step JJ pulled her back.

"Whoa, you don't waste anytime do you? I don't have any wedding plans at the moment, no, but can I picture it in the future? Yes." he answered very honestly to everyone's surprise. Garcia had to fight hard to keep her 'bad-ass' face and not smile.

"Any plans on having children? Emily's, how do you say it, biological clock is running out soon." Morgan said and shot Emily a look catching a glimpse of how red her face had turned.

"Well, that will be a thing between me and Emily."

"Yes, yes of course. But if you don't want any I suggest you use protection. I can give you the number to my gynecologist..."

"Whoa, whoa , whoa, Garcia, that's enough." Emily said breaking out of JJs grip. "I'm so, so sorry George, but I think I have to go know. I have some friends to kill. Still on for Friday?"

"Still on for Friday, Emily." George chuckled. "And oh, Emily, I won't call the cops on you."

"Bye George" Emily chuckled.

"Bye beautiful."

And George was out. Emily turned around to see her friends all trying so hard not to laugh. Some did better than others. She looked deep into their eyes one by one shooting daggers. JJ broke the silence.

"God, he is hot, Emily."

Emily turned to her friend still with a serious gaze. They were all in on it by the look of things. Even Hotch and Rossi seemed amused by the whole situation.

"You planned this." she shot out.

"Sorry, we couldn't help ourselves, beautiful. You should have decided for the background check." Morgan said smiling widely.

"By the way, what was the whole strict-order-from-Emily-to-not-give-the-last-name-because-of-a-tech-girl story about? A tech girl?" Garcia said with an offended tone.

"I just don't want you to check up on him. If there is something to know I want him to tell me."

"Aw, that's sweet and he was very sweet too. He said he could picture a wedding in the future." JJ said and both she and Garcia started to smile.

Emily shot Hotch a questioning look that asked what he thought. He did have the final call regarding this.

"Yes, he seemed nice enough and I'm confident in leaving you in his care for the evening. Just call one of us when it's over and we'll pick you up."

Emily's first instinct was to jump up and down like a little girl, but she held her composure and professional stonewall face. George had, too, said that they were still on so he wasn't scared enough yet.

"Thank you, sir." she said and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think. I think it will be either chapter 6, 7 or 8 where the real action begins. But I'm having some hard time proceeding since they don't have so much to go on besides hoping that the Unsub has targeted Emily. Anyway enough about my hard times. You may leave a review now^^<strong>


	6. Strauss has spoken!

**A/N This was a very hard chapter for me to write so it became a little rushed in the end to get on with the story. Also you should probably know before reading this chapter that I'm not good at writing sex parts that's why that part isn't so long and also I don't want this to be to pornish:P**

**Oh, and I was very happy that I got such great respons on my very first humor part. Thank you all who reviewed that:) **

* * *

><p>Strauss has spoken!<p>

They didn't make any progress. Nobody knew if the Unsub had seen her and was going to strike. Emily had felt that someone was following her, but it could also be her mind playing a trick on her. It's like when someone is sick you too feel like you're going to puke. She knows that he might be watching her and therefor she feels his presence all the time. The protection felt a little unnecessary right now, but Hotch would never let her go out alone. At least she got to go on her date alone, but she was supposed to call them when she was done. What if it went on real late or if she decided to sleep there? Tonight Morgan was going to follow her wherever she went. She was still very mad with the team for what they did. It was a wonder that he still wanted to be with her after what they pulled. This meant that he definitely worth sticking with.

She was watching Morgan through the glass window when he interrogated a man named Isaac Peters who was the very last person on that list. They had crossed of 29 names from the list and kept 7 that fitted the profile very well. Of these 7 they had narrowed it down to two who hadn't got an alibi. This last guy seemed to fit the profile pretty well and he hadn't got an alibi either so that made it three possible suspects. Morgan rose from his seat and exited the interrogation room.

"He fitted the profile and his alibi wasn't solid." he said when he came out.

Emily just nodded and turned her heels, not really wanting to talk to Morgan. Maybe she was acting a little childish, but what they did could have cost her one gorgeous boyfriend.

"Come on, Prentiss! You can't still be mad."

"Oh, no? Watch me!"

She headed out to the bullpen where all the others were and everyone looked a little down.

"What's happened here?" Morgan asked.

"Strauss just came. Told us that if we didn't came up with another lead or another body we have to take another case." Rossi said.

"Didn't you tell her about the Emily plan?" Morgan asked motioning his head towards Emily.

"We did, but she said that until something else happens the police could take over. Also that she couldn't release that man who was caught for those other murders. Apparently we don't have enough to prove his innocence."

"Sucks!" Emily said. "This means none of you need to follow me around?"

"Oh, no we will. You're still a possible target." Morgan said and was met by a glare from Emily.

"So what do we do now?" Emily asked as she sunk down on the chair by her desk.

* * *

><p>It was finally Friday night and Emily had spent a lot of time getting ready. Morgan was going to pick her up at 6.30 and drop her off. They had put a police car outside her house that day because none of the others didn't have the time to watch her. Some waste of time for the police officers. There was probably nobody watching her. She heard the knock on her door 6.25 and through the peephole she could see Morgan so she opened it.<p>

"Wow, don't you look hot." he said when he saw her.

"Shut up!" she said and grabbed her handbag. "Now let's go!"

They drove in silence the whole way. When they reached the house both of their jaws dropped. It was a big white house with a beautiful front yard. Not a place they would have guessed a single dad would have lived in. The yard looked too well taken care of.

Emily exited the car and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. She could see over her shoulder that Morgan was obviously waiting for her to get inside before leaving. After only a few minutes he opened the door.

"Hi beautiful!" he said and leaned in to place a kiss on her lips.

She blushed slightly before following him inside. The house was beautiful. Her apartment would have fitted just in his hallway.

"Hope you like Italian." he said taking her coat and leading her into the kitchen.

She sat down on a stool and watched him cook.

"So those friends of yours…" He said while stirring in the sauce.

"I'm so sorry about that. I had no idea they would pull something like that."

That was kind of a lie. She had always had a hunch that some of them would do it, but not in her greatest imagination would she have thought that her boss would be in on it.

"It's fine. They seem like good friends, but when that girl tried to lecture me about safe sex. Cracked me up."

"Yeah, she went a little far with that one." Emily said smiling. She was glad that George had decided to see the humor in it rather than annoyance.

It took him fifteen minutes before the food was done and as on cue four girls ran into the room, all of them with their pajamas on. The table was set for all five and Emily actually looked forward to getting to know his family a little better. They all got seated and George brought the food to the table.

"I was thinking that the girls will eat with us and then they'll go up to their room and we'll get some time to ourselves." he explained.

"Sounds great." she said smiling.

The dinner went by smoothly. They had a nice conversation about the girls' school and what some of their class mates had done. All of them laughed hysterical when Sarah told them about the time when some guy in her class had put a whoopee cushion on their teacher's chair. It wasn't that funny really but with the enthusiasm that little girl had over telling the store made Emily laugh.

When done all girls gave Emily a kiss goodnight and followed their father to their bedroom. While he was gone Emily cleared the table and just when she was done George came down the stairs.

"Looks like we're finally alone." he said smiling.

"Looks like." Emily agreed with an equally big grin. "So tell me, George, what exactly would you do on a second date?"

Instead of answering the question he closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately. She let his tongue enter hers and their kiss grew. They both knew that this was only their second date, but they couldn't resist each other's body. This was certainly not a thing Emily Prentiss would do on the second date, but it was a long time since she'd gotten any and George just seemed so right.  
>Before she knew it he had removed her dress and was kissing her down the neck. He lifted her up still placing kisses on her and carried her to the down stair's bedroom. He laid her down on the bed letting his body fall on top of her. Normally she would have been afraid that the girls might hear them, but the house was big and she thought that if she was quiet it wouldn't be a problem. The kissing stopped for a moment as he removed his clothes and helped her of with the rest of hers. They made love for the very first time and when he finally emptied himself inside her he rolled of her pulling her closer to him.<p>

"That was great." He whispered and kissed her head.

"Mhmm…" she agreed starting to fall asleep.

He kissed her one last time before both of them were sleeping.

Emily awoke and looked at her surroundings. She felt George's arm around her waist and tried as smoothly as possible to take it away to sneak out from the bed. The time was 7.37. Good thing they had the day of, but her team would surely hear about her not calling to get picked up. Emily looked for her clothes but remember that she'd left the dress in the kitchen so instead she took her underwear and one of George's shirts which reached a bit over her knees. She decided to go to make them some pancakes with strawberries. It was easier finding herself around the kitchen than she thought, it was extremely organized which surprised her, and she soon found all the ingredients for the pancakes. She poured them into the bowl and stirred until the batter was smooth. Then she turned the stove on and made twenty round pancakes. When searching for the frozen strawberries she couldn't find the freezer. Emily found it odd but remembered that she'd seen a door in the hallway which probably led to a basement where he probably kept a freezer box. Couldn't hurt to look and if there weren't any she could just skip them. The door was where she'd remembered it and she opened it finding that it was unlocked at least. But then again, why wouldn't it be? She saw the box from the top of the stairs and descended them. Before opening the box she turned the lights on to see better. When she opened the box she gasped and took a few steps back at the sight. Two big brown eyes staring straight up at her. It was a woman's body. Why on earth would he keep a dead woman in the freezer? And who was she? If it hadn't been kept in the freezer this body would probably be only skeletons left by look of things. She turned around determent to get out of this place. Her heart was pounding fast now and she was still in shock. Careful to not make any big sounds and to alarm anyone she walked towards the front door. An echo of laughter put her to a halt just before turning the doorknob. She turned around to see the four little girls smiling. Holly's eyes travelled between the basement door and Emily and she ran towards her hugging her legs.

"Are you leaving?" she asked holding a tight grip.

Emily felt bad about leaving those girls with their father. But she needed to get away from there before George woke up so that she could call the police. Sure she could confront him but right now she had no idea what kind of monster he was. She tried to push the girl away from her but the grip was as tight as always.

"Please, Holly, I have to get going now. I'll be late for work."

"You're going to work in only daddy's shirt?" Janey asked a lot smarter than Emily had given the girl credit for.

"Sisters." Holly said looking over her shoulders. "I think we'll get to play soon."

When she said this all of the girls went to Emily and started to pull her away from the door. Emily tried to move to get the door open but the girls pulled her shirt and she could hardly move. It amazed Emily of the strength these four girls held and she tried to get them to let go of her but they didn't want to.

"Girls please, I'll be back after work and we can play then." Emily lied trying not to sound too panicked, but panic was the only thing she felt.

"No, you won't!" Sarah said.

She was right. Emily wouldn't be back, at least not alone. Soon this house would be surrounded by cops and these girls would end up in foster care.

"Okay, what if we do it like this. You four can come with me to work." Emily tried still fighting their tight grips.

"Nope! We'd rather stay here and play with you." Julie said and all of them laughed hysterically.

"Can we at least be quiet so you don't wake your father?" Emily almost begged now with definite panic in her voice.

The girls looked at each other again before finally letting go of Emily and ran behind her. When she turned around she saw the man she'd spoken of very awake.

"Hey, what's going on beautiful? I woke up and you weren't beside me."

Emily gulped and tried her best to smile.

"I just wanted to bring the newspaper in, but your beautiful girls wanted to play instead so I guess we'll eat the pancakes now instead." she said and started to move towards the kitchen which she knew held a bunch of weapons to defend herself with. If she didn't let him know she knew everything would be fine and she could find an opportunity to fight back or tell him that she has to go and they'll have another date soon. Nothing to raise suspicion. If only she could show a little less fear in her eyes and body language.

The girls started to laugh once more and their father looked at them.

"What is up with you guys? Why are you so cheery?"

Emily stopped and eyed the girls, nervous about what they might answer. They all knew she wasn't going out to grab the newspaper and if they told him she was heading for work she was screwed. The answer she got, however, was much more surprising than she'd ever thought.

"I think she's found mommy!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well from hear on it will get pretty dark.**

**Just have to tell you that I had planned from the very beginning that George was a killer and it was really hard when it finally got to this point. I really fell in love with his character and then in the back of my head I knew what he truly was. Made me a little sad that it had to end this way.**

**I think someone figured it out kind of early, think it was AJ Fisher, or at least decided to not get attached:) **

**Anyway review please:)**


	7. He is not a monster!

**A/N A new chapter, focusing on George backstory:) Thought that would be necessary! **

**Forgot to remind you that these girls are based on the four girls who ruined the christmas like I said in the beginning. They always pull on your clothes and you can't get away. Sometimes I really panic! **

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and happy reading!:)**

* * *

><p>He is not a monster!<p>

George Riley was an ordinary guy. He was happily married with a lawyer and they had four wonderful girls. They lived together inside a big white house and looked like any other family. Then one day everything changed. His wife became more distant and a sudden cash flow had occurred. At first he just thought that she'd gotten a bonus of some kind because she was a pretty damn good lawyer. After a while she started to come home at later hours and her husband definitely knew something was up. He drove after her one night, leaving their girls in the hands of a babysitter who lived down the street. George watched as his wife got out from her office in a short dress that almost didn't cover her buttocks. After a while she pulled into a motel and he saw when she entered the motel room with a man in his 50s. She was in there for 2 hours and when she came out again the man gave her money. George was furious. Not only did she cheat on him, she got money for it too. His wife was a whore, a lying little whore. Now he was determent to get back home before her because he had to get rid of the babysitter so that he could teach his wife a lesson. It was easy getting home before her since he had a head start. The house was dark when he arrived besides the living room where the sitter was doing some kind of history homework. Even that annoyed him. The girl was just too much of a know-it-all.

"Jane, you can go home now. Here's 100 bucks, go buy yourself something nice." He said with an all too angry tone.

"Thank you, Mr. Riley." she said and left his house.

He was still furious and couldn't wait for that whore to come home so he could have his way with her. In his anger he went to the kitchen and poured himself some scotch and stared at the door waiting for his wife. After five minutes the door opened and she entered the house. At the sight of her husband she smiled at him, but the smile soon faded as she saw the anger in his face.

"Hi, honey. You didn't have to stay up and wait for me. I told you I was going to work late tonight." she said with tremble in her voice which could easily be heard.

Her only response was laughter and this made her even more nervous. Her husband stepped closer to her.

"Don't lie to me, you little worthless piece of crap."

These words went right into her heart. George had never talked to her like that and it really scared her.

"You know?" was the only thing she could say.

"Yes I know! Did you really think you could hide it?"

"I'm sorry George... I..."

"Save the crab Darla! There are no excuses for this kind of behavior and for this you must be punished. A whore like you isn't worth a shit!"

Darla gulped as she backed further away from him. Never had her husband acted this way, but now he was really going to hurt her. The first thing that hit her was the glass he'd been holding. Then he kicked her several times in her abdomen and she tried not to scream because she didn't want her girls to see their father like this. Especially since she knew that this was it for her. George was going to kill her. She knew this even before he lifted up the knife and thrust it into her chest. George knelt down beside her and watched the life drain out of her eyes, but he wasn't sad. He didn't think he had crossed the line. No, he was pleased at how everything had turned out. If she had to sell herself to get money she could as well be dead.

"Sorry, love. But you are only trash and trash has to be put down."

George contemplated what to do next. Her colleagues would be wondering where she was and probably the girls too. He would have to get rid of the body too. It was such a mess, blood everywhere. Then he knew that the best option would be to put her in the freezer and then send her workplace an early retirement request. They would probably agree to that and if he put her in the freezer she could be close to them at all time and the girls could still play with her. Also nobody would ever find the body.

Everything worked out perfectly. Her work had agreed to that and he had explained to his girls that their mother was an angel, but that they still could play with her down in the basement and they were genuinely happy about that. But it pained George to see the girls without an actual mother. He could easily get another woman that would be perfect. He saw her outside a coffeeshop and had gone up to her starting a conversation. George considered himself a very good-looking and charming man and it was easy to win her over. They went on a couple of dates and on the third one he brought her home to meet the girls who also seemed to like her. They slept together that night, but he didn't like it at all. She was lousy in bed. He thought he could make it slip, but at lunch she burned the lasagna and he became furious so he let his girls play with her. It was a very special game he wanted to teach them and he found it very easy to do so and they seemed to like it. When the third night came he decided to just strangle her and he dumped her body the very same night. He still wanted his wife back and on his way back home he drove past a street filled with whores just like her. Because of her he had learned to hate them. There was one in particular that bothered him who looked just like Darla. He couldn't stand it any longer. A voice inside of him told him that he just had to end her life. She didn't deserve to live. Some people might call him a monster, but he wasn't. It was they who had to provoke him. Either they were well educated, but failed as a perfect mother, or they stood on their street trying to sell themselves. It was just wrong. They all deserved to die. He just had to find himself that one perfect woman, but in the search for her he could as well kill that trash. It was kind of satisfying.

He later found two other potential wives, but one of them failed the cleaning test and the other the mothering test. His daughters got to play with them too before he decided to end them. While searching for the fourth he continued killing all the whores, but his daughters kept nagging on him to get them another mother.

One day at the Tivoli, the very same Tivoli where he had dumped his latest trash he felt Holly pulling his shirt while standing by the hot dog stand.

"Daddy look." she said pointing at a woman with brown hair and brown, gorgeous eyes. "She's beautiful."

George did look and he agreed with her. The woman was stunning.

"I'm gonna bring her to you so she can be our next mommy." the girl said and ran off. He could see how she intentionally bumped into the woman and then pointed towards him. That's when he turned away pretending that he hadn't seen her. Holly soon came back with the woman, just like she said she would, and they began to talk. She was a FBI agent, which could be dangerous but it was a chance he was willing to take with this woman. Soon he even got her number and he was very proud of Holly who managed to get a woman like that.

George couldn't wait any longer so he asked her out for lunch the day after which she happily agreed to. This was a happy moment for George and he was even happier when their date was over. First of all he got to learn that she didn't carry a gun with her then, which she probably wouldn't on the rest of their dates either, second of all they had decided to meet at his house three days later.

Before the date two things happened, though. First the press-conference where they had put her out for the whole world to see. It wasn't a thing he liked, but he let it slip because he knew she would be with him soon. Then she told him about the plan to use her as bait for, apparently, him. Only they didn't know it. Her team had wanted to meet with him and thankfully Emily had made him promise to not state his last name so no one could look for dirt on him. He had planned to act charming, which was pretty easy considering he was a charming guy, and he had told one of the girls to interrupt so that they saw what a family man he truly was. It had worked because a couple of days later she was sitting in his kitchen eating the pasta he'd made. Emily seemed really good with the girls and he really liked that. She was also kind and lovable. Never did she do something that would indicate that she was better than the rest. This woman was perfect. His next test she passed too. Emily was great in bed, the best he'd ever had. But in the morning she was gone. At first it made him angry. She couldn't just leave. The word whore entered his mind and he was ready to find her and kill her. But when he exited the bedroom he felt the smell of newly made pancakes and that feeling passed quickly. Now he liked her even more for being able to cook. He heard the giggles first and when he reached the hallway all four of his girls ran up to him laughing.

"Hey, what's going on beautiful?" he asked. "I woke up and you weren't beside me."

"I just wanted to bring you the newspaper, but your beautiful girls wanted to play instead so I guess we'll eat the pancakes now instead."

She sounded nervous and avoided eye contact while walking towards the kitchen. George felt that something was up especially when his girls started to giggle and that he had said that the girls wanted to play. He knew what play meant.

"What's up with you guys? Why are you so cheery?" he asked which made Emily stop to look at the girls.

Then the youngest one confirmed his theory.

"I think she's found mommy."

* * *

><p>It was Morgan's day of and he would definitely enjoy it. First he would meet up with Garcia who had been nagging on him to go shopping with her. The shopping part wasn't a thing he would usually agree to, but they would probably grab a bite and he liked eating. They had gotten another case about a woman kidnapping an infant, but they had solved the case in time for Emily to get to her date and in time for a day of. The old case with the prostitutes was still taunting their team, but all of them knew they had reached a dead end. If there weren't any more bodies they couldn't do anything. The problem was that since no more bodies had been found the killer had probably found his new target. He just hoped that it wasn't Emily.<br>Morgan had decided to go to Emily after he was done shopping to see how her date went. She hadn't called for him to pick her up so either she called someone else or she had spent the night. He didn't hope for the latter.

He drove into the parking lot of the mall and saw Garcia standing by the entrance.

"Hey Garcia. Sorry I'm a bit late, but traffic was bad."

"Oh, don't be sorry! I've just waited here for fifteen minutes!" she said a bit sarcastically.

Morgan just laughed it off and they walked together into the giant shopping building. The first store they went into was a women's clothing store and he had to sit and watch while she showed of the different clothes she was trying. He thought to himself that he definitely must do more guy stuff in the future. But this shopping spree would beat a seminar with Reid at any day.

Garcia finally decided for three pieces of clothing before they continued to the next store and the next and the next... After they were finished Morgan was tired. Even though he hadn't bought anything Garcia made him carry all her bags and that task was far from easy.

The moment Morgan had waited for finally arrived; the food. They decided to eat at a hamburger place in the mall at sat down at a table with their food.

"Seriously, Garcia, what do you need all these clothes for?"

"Variation, my dear, variation."

"Yeah, when will you have time to wear them?"

"Well, I think I'll manage."

Morgan just laughed at her. Garcia was a bit of a shopaholic.

"So, who picked up Emily?" he asked changing the subject.

"Oh, yeah, she had that date. I totally forgot. And I haven't even called to see how it went."

"So you didn't pick her up?"

"Nope, maybe JJ did"

Morgan nodded. Obviously it was JJ. She was the one who would be easiest to call. Morgan had to admit that he would most likely be teasing her if he picked her up and she probably knew it. As long as she would have protection he was satisfied and he knew that JJ would make sure someone was keeping an eye on Emily so she wouldn't fall in the hands of their Unsub.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please leave me a review and let me know what you think:)**


	8. Help, please!

**A/N I honestly have to LOvESxPAGET because it was her coment which made me find some time to write this chapter. She also gave me some ideas that will probably be brought in to the next chapter! **

**Anyway here is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Help, please!<p>

Emily stood frozen in the hallway only a few feet from George and even farther from the door. Thoughts kept flying through her head. First one was if she would make it to the door before George grabbed her, probably not. Second one was her Glock which she had so stupidly left at home and George knew she would. He had asked her if she did carry it around all the time and she had said that she didn't on the date which gave him a hint that she never brought a gun to dates. The third one was about the girls. They really scared her now. It was them who had kept her from going and apparently they knew about their dead mother in the basement. They had figured out that she knew and decided to keep her there to protect their father. The last thought was more hopeful. Morgan knew where she was. He was going to notice that she didn't come home. Even if they had the day of he wouldn't be able to keep himself away from her place and when she wouldn't be there he would drive and get her. He couldn't risk her being taken by the Unsub could he? But instead of preventing it he had given her a ride right into his arms. How could she have been so stupid? George had fooled them all. He even talked to the team and they didn't suspect a thing.

George's face straightened when his girl told him about Emily's revelation. He put his hand on the youngest one's head, stroking her hair.

"Yes let's eat some pancakes." he said still with a stone face.

Emily stood still until he grabbed her arm and they seated around the same table they had been eating at the day before. At that time they had had a lovely dinner, but something told her that this breakfast would be far from nice.

"This looks good, beautiful." George said changing the hard expression to a gentler one, as he placed the pancakes in the middle. That nickname had sounded so good coming from his mouth, but when she heard it now her stomach turned.

They took their pancakes and poured maple syrup over them before taking a bite. Emily didn't touch hers, she just watched as the others ate. She didn't cry or anything. She was still in shock so that the other emotions hadn't reached her yet. But she felt fear, and disgust. Yes she was disgusted by the whole situation. This man across from her had a dead woman in his freeze box and the girls knew all about it.

"Sweetie, you haven't touched your pancake." he said as if nothing had happened. As if she didn't knew what he was. She just glared at him. "Emily, you really should eat. You did an excellent job on the pancakes I must say. I didn't know you could cook!"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." she said. She had promised herself not to talk to him, but he was making it so hard sitting there with his stupid appearance. And to think she had been falling in love with him an hour ago.

"All the more reason you should stay." he said, oblivious to her harsh tone.

Emily met his eyes, but looked down to her plate when she saw the desire in them. The same desire he had carried last night when they made love. Oh, god... She had slept with this monster. This time she couldn't stop the stomach from rolling over and she rushed to the toilet throwing up the contents of her stomach. George came close behind holding up her hair as she emptied the last of it.

"Oh, sweetie, are you sick?" he asked with a tone that could've easily been mistaken with concern. "Maybe you are pregnant"

Emily couldn't help but to laugh at this stupid remark.

"George, we only fucked last night. I can't get pregnant this fast, you idiot."

This comment earned her a backhand.

"Don't you be smart me, bitch. If you won't cooperate I might have to kill you early and I don't want to do that. Come here." he said as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, honey, I didn't mean to get so angry. I love you and I want you around. We will be so happy together."

This time Emily couldn't help but to cry against this man's shoulder. She didn't want to show him this weakness. The only thing she kept thinking about was Morgan. She needed him to come get her right now before anything else happened. All the images of the girls who had been tortured flashed before her and she knew she would have to play it nice if she didn't want to end up like them. That was what she was going to do. Stall George by doing as told until Morgan would get there. He just had to hurry.

George parted from Emily and cupped her face wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"What do you say about finishing breakfast and then we can continue. I have a few more tests for you before I can decide if you are the one. But so far everything looks promising."

He pressed his lips against hers and helped her up to her feet. They walked together back to the kitchen and she got seated once more. There were only a couple pancakes left, but Emily didn't want anything to eat right now. When she felt George's glare at her she forced herself to take a bite of the pancake, but just when she was about to put it in her mouth the doorbell went off.

* * *

><p>Morgan said goodbye to Garcia and decided to call Emily to let her know he was going to stop by. He let it ring one time... two times... three times... four times...<p>

"Hey, you've reached Emily Prentiss..."

He hung up the phone before the voicemail came to an end and thought that he just had to surprise her. A few minutes later he reached her apartment and gave the door a knock. No one answered on the first couple of knock so he tried again, harder this time. Still no answer.

"Prentiss?" he called through the door, but he couldn't hear any movements on the other side.

Had she already gotten out this morning? Maybe she was having breakfast with JJ or something. He pulled out his cellphone to call her. Normally he would probably leave it be with her being out on an errand, but he was so damn curious about her date.

"JJ!" she answered shortly.

"Hey, it's me Morgan. Is Prentiss with you?"

"No, haven't heard from her. Did her date go well?"

"You didn't pick her up?" Morgan said and couldn't help but to smile. His friend had spent the night with a guy she recently met.

"No you didn't either?" JJ asked shocked.

"No, and not Garcia either. I think our friend spent the night." Morgan was met by a chuckle on the other side. "She is not answering her cell so I'm gonna go and see if she wants a ride home. The Unsub might still be watching her."

With that said he hung up the phone and headed for his car. The drive to George's house took only 20 minutes and soon he parked the car at exactly the same place as before. He decided to try to call Emily once more before going up to the door. This time was no different; he still went to voicemail. He exited the car, walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It took a long time of silence and another press to the doorbell before he heard small running steps approaching the door. It was a different girl than the one he had seen earlier, but she looked like her a lot.

"Hello, my name is Derek and I'm a friend of Emily." He said and knelt down so he was the same height as her.

"Emily isn't available right now. She's upstairs with daddy." The girl answered and started to close the door, but Morgan stopped her.

"I just want to talk to her and see if she's okay. You see she was meant to call last night so that I could pick her up."

"She slept here and she made us breakfast. Pancakes, but she didn't have a chance to eat anything because you came."

This confused Morgan a bit. The girl had said that Emily was upstairs but still she was in the middle of breakfast when he rang the doorbell. Something wasn't right.

"Can you go get her maybe? I just need to know when I'm supposed to pick her up."

The girl sighed, but ran away for a while. Morgan took the opportunity to step inside the hallway and close the door behind him. The place looked surprisingly clean, not like a single father's home would be expected to look like. While he was eying the place he heard a double pair of feet approaching and the girl who had opened the door came running with another little girl he hadn't seen before.

"She'll be here in a minute. She is just gonna fix herself up a bit." The unfamiliar girl said.

Just like the girl said, a minute later Emily stood before him wearing only a man's shirt. He smiled widely when he saw her. His friend had definitely gotten something last night.

"Hey, Prentiss. I see everything turned out perfectly last night." He said and winked at her. She looked down on the floor nervously. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, just a little embarrassed by standing like this in front of you."

Morgan gave out a chuckle. His friend was kind of cute when she was ashamed.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home now? Or when you've gotten dressed. I thought we could hit the cinemas."

"Oh, I would love to, but…"

"Emily and I have already made plans for the day." A voice behind Emily told him as he approached them and slid his arm around Emily's waist. Morgan did not miss the way Emily flinched at George's gesture. This worried him a little and he continued.

"Are you sure Em?"

"Yes… Yes I'm sure. We've already made plans. Just leave, okay?"

Morgan didn't miss Emily's cracked voice and her trying to fight the tears he could see in the corner of her eyes. Something was definitely wrong.

"Okay." He said not wanting to argue with what seemed like a scared Emily. "Just call me when you need a ride."

With those words he left the house with a big lump in his stomach. He picked up his phone and dialed Hotch's number. The man picked up after two signals.

"Hotch. I think we should send some people over to George's resident."

"Why? What happened? Is Emily okay?"

"I don't think so. I was just inside and she was trying so hard to hide her fear and wanted so desperately to get rid of me. It wasn't like her."

"Of course. I'll send some people over. Me and Rossi will join them. Can you give me the address?"

"Yes, of course." He said, but got startled when he felt breathing down his neck and when he turned around he was met by a bat which knocked him to the ground. He could hear a vague sound of Hotch yelling his name before a foot smashed the phone and then connected with his face. His eyes could just make out shapes of a figure, but he knew who it was. Morgan cursed at himself mentally as he tried not to let go of his consciousness, but he couldn't prevent it as his eyes rolled back into his head and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN OH, that didn't end well, but honestly, who thought it would? Who thought that Morgan would see all that, call for back-up and save Emily this soon? **

**I would love to hear what you think because, as proven by LOVESxPAGET, it makes me write faster^^**


	9. Anything for your safety!

**A/N As promised to two of my readers, here is the next chapter. This one can be a bit disturbing and I'll have to warn you that it will contain a little bit of torture (Almost made a smiley face here but remembered that a sentence that ends with torture shouldn't have one).**

**Oh, and I told my friends that I promised my readers to post another chapter and they started to worry about the amount of time I spend on :P**

**READ! I changed one little thing because someone pointed out something that I forgot about. An explanation of what I changed will be in the AN at the end:)**

**Anyways, Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Anything for your safety!<p>

When Morgan exited the house Emily stood a couple of seconds to stare at it. It had been so close right then, but she knew that he was out there right now calling for back-up. She felt the tears burn in her eyes, but she tried her best to not let them fall.

George released his arm from her waist and looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Go to the kitchen now. I have to take care of something." he said and she obeyed without looking back.

She could hear him picking something heavy up and then the door opening and closing. This made her stop for a second and think before she ran up to the kitchen window just in time to see George hit Morgan with a bat.

"Noo!" she tried to scream, but it didn't come out much sound.

He knocked Morgan unconscious. Her Morgan. All hope was gone, if he hadn't managed to call for help in those few seconds. She backed away from the window, this time letting the tears flow free, when George started to drag the unconscious body. Soon the door opened and he threw the body in the hallway. Emily didn't hesitate to run up to him to check how he was doing. Unfortunately a strong hand kept her from going the whole way.

"He will be alright honey." he said in a calming tone, but Emily didn't feel the slightest bit calm.

She just wanted to kill him, but she didn't dare to. Why didn't she dare to? She was a highly trained FBI agent who had taken out worse guys than George. But Emily wasn't the one with the bat, Emily wasn't the one with four creepy children who scared the shit out of her and Emily couldn't do anything that would jeopardize Morgan's well-being. So she just let it be and stood there watching them. George dragged Morgan away; up the stairs where his head hit each step they took. At first she didn't know if she should follow, but a motion from George told her to do so. He dragged him to the first room next to the stairs and when Emily saw the insides of that room she froze. There were two chains hanging down from the roof, there was a bench with different kinds of tools such as knives in all sizes, pieces of glass, nails, hammer, tazers and pliers. The room was drenched in blood and it was clear that this room was the one he had tortured the other women in, but he wouldn't torture men would he? Why hadn't he just killed Morgan at the spot? George put a chain on each of Morgan's hands and then tied his feet together with tons of duct tape. Emily finally caught up with what was happening and ran up to George to jump him. She hit him in his head with her fist, but George threw her off of him and turned to her in rage.

"Don't ever fucking do that again or I will have you both killed."

She stayed on the ground, her tears coming down her cheeks as she watched George ending his work. When George was done he took a few steps back admiring his work and then he turned to Emily again pulling her back on her feet.

"Now are you going to behave?" he asked and she nodded. "Okay, well, I usually don't do this, but since the girls have been wanting to play for so long, why not take the second best? Girls, come in here!" he yelled and Emily's eyes widened. Girls? Play? What the fuck was going on here?

"What, daddy?" the oldest one asked crossing her arms just like if he had disturbed them in something important, but her face lit up when she looked behind her father. "Really? We get to play?"

"Yes sweetie. And after you are done we're going to move since this man managed to call some friends of him."

Emily watched as the girl walked over to the bench eyeing the tools before picking the largest knife. As she picked Emily saw the other three running into the room and their faces lit up just like their sister's had. Emily wondered if she should step in front of them, but something just held her back. When the oldest one took the knife to cut of the shirt and then push the edge of the blade through his skin Morgan jerked awake. He met Emily's eyes and then saw the objects of his pain. He looked as shocked as she did at the sight of four girls picking out tools and starting to cut. When Morgan screamed as a small knife went into his abdomen Emily couldn't stand back anymore.

"Please stop, this isn't right!"

"Now, now Emily. You promised to behave. Besides you wouldn't want the girls stop playing would you? Let's leave them here alone and we'll go packing. Come on, beautiful." He said and gave her a kiss on her cheek before leading a crying Emily out of the room.

* * *

><p>Hotch sat in his office this Saturday morning. His team had a day off, but he had decided to go to the office and do a little paperwork. Rossi had decided the same so the two of them sat in an office each filling out paper after paper.<p>

Hotch was just about to go out for lunch when his phone rang. The caller ID read Morgan.

"Hotch!" he answered.

"Hotch. I think we should send some people over to George's resident." Morgan said.

"Why? What happened? Is Emily okay?" Hotch asked worriedly.

"I don't think so. I was just inside and she was trying so hard to hide her fear and wanted so desperately to get rid of me. It wasn't like her."

Hotch also felt a little unease from what Morgan told him.

"Of course. I'll send some people over. Me and Rossi will join them. Can you give me the address?"

"Yes, of course."

His voice broke of and instead he heard a thud on the other line.

"Morgan? Morgan? Answer me! MORGAN?"

He could hear Morgan groan and then he was gone. He tried to call back, but it went straight to voicemail. Rossi who had heard Hotch's voice came straight into his office.

"Hotch, what's wrong?"

"Morgan called. He said that Emily was at George's, but that something didn't seem right over there and then I think someone hit Morgan from behind and smashed his phone. I think it was George."

"So what are you saying? He's kidnapped both of them?" Rossi said raising his eyebrows.

"Something like that. He asked me to call for back-up but the problem is that none of us knows the address. We have to call everyone in." he said and picked up his phone to send a text to everyone besides Morgan and Emily.

An hour later they were all gathered in the conference room and Hotch had explained the situation.

"How come we didn't see it?" JJ asked tears burning behind her eyes.

"He seemed like a really great guy and he used his children to make himself look even better." Garcia said.

"Garcia we need you to search for Morgan's car. He has a GPS-system, right?" Hotch said.

"Yes, of course. I'll see what I can do."

"Reid and JJ, you head over to her apartment, if Garcia can't find the car maybe Emily has the address written down somewhere or a last name. Rossi, you and I have to wait here until we get an address."

Everyone left to follow their orders leaving Rossi and Hotch alone in the bullpen.

* * *

><p>George stood behind Emily and told her what she had to pack. She was instructed to wear his old wives clothes in the future, but she wasn't that keen on wearing his dead wives clothes that, oh btw, lies dead in the fucking freezer. From George's bedroom she could hear every scream from Morgan as the girls tortured him. Emily tried to hold her act together, but she couldn't prevent her whole body from shaking and not the tears either. She glanced over at George a couple of times and saw him standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a big stupid grin on his face. Somehow he had a gun in his hand too which Emily had no idea when he had gotten it.<p>

"Ehm... George..." she began trying to keep her voice steady.

"Yes beautiful."

"Please let my friend go. He hasn't done anything."

Emily hadn't done a shit either but the most important thing this moment was to at least get Morgan out of there.

"And why would I let him go?"

"I promise you I'll do anything you say. I will behave and I will stay with you no matter what and be the best mother possible." she said realizing just exactly what she'd agreed on.

"Tempting." he said and paused for a moment. "I might actually take you up on that. Tell you what, all this begging and seeing you so… vulnerable has made me horny so after a quickie I'll stop the girls, we pack the car, drive away and then you can call whoever you want to tell them the address and to send an ambulance over. He'll sure need it. You should also tell them to stop looking and that you have decided to stay with me."

Emily could only nod in response. She now knew what she was agreeing to, but she had to do it if it meant that Morgan could go free. So she didn't resist when George walked up to her and removed her clothes before pulling her onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Morgan was in pain. He had lost a couple of fingernails, gotten several cuts on his chest, a stab wound to the abdominal and several electrical burns. The worst was that the girls weren't even tired yet. It was like they liked this kind of game. What kind of father was he to teach his girls these stuff? It seemed like they knew exactly what to do, like experts on torturing. They had had tons of practice with all the women they had found dead. His guts told him that when the girl they met on the video call was referring to this when she said she wanted to play with Emily. Morgan wondered if it came down to saving them would they be able to shoot them. They were only kids raised by a monster.<p>

Then he thought about Hotch. Had he figured out where they were? It had only been Morgan and Emily who had known about where he lived since Morgan was the one to drive her. But Garcia would probably be able to track his car so there was still hope, but then again… He was sure that he had heard someone talk about moving. Were the girls going to torture him to death and then move to a place where no one could find them?

Suddenly the door opened revealing a happy George and a scared, crying Emily.

"Girls, you can stop now." he said and the girls let go of their tools immediately and ran out.

"Oh, Morgan." George began. "If you only knew what kind of friend you have. What she's willing to do for your freedom. Ah, well, makes mea very satisfied man."

Morgan looked at a grinning George and then to an embarrassed Emily who refused to meet his eyes. He knew what she had done and it made him sick. She looked so fragile and vulnerable. But it was Emily-like to trade herself for him.

"I'm gonna go pack the rest of our stuff and I'm actually allowing you to say goodbye to her since you won't be seeing her ever again. Plus, she has been so good to me so I think it's only fair."

Before leaving he went up to the bech and gathered all the tools in his hands.

"Can't leave these behind. Really good knives can be kind of expensive, and also, I wouldn't want you to suddenly turn against me." he said with a smirk and then left the two of them alone.

There was a long awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Morgan broke the silence.

"So... have any ideas on how to get me out of these chains and fight him? Now that he took away all the weapons."

"We don't." she said simply.

She had thought about the knives when he had mentioned that they could say their goodbyes, but George was smarter than to leave them alone in a room full of weapons. He also needed them for the next location when she stopped being good and it was her turn in the torture chamber. It had been their final hope and now there was nothing left but to leave with him.

"What do you mean 'we don't'? You are not seriously considering going with him?"

"Well... Yeah, I kind of think I have to." she said looking down on the ground.

"No, Prentiss. There has to be a way to get out of this."

"No, there isn't. And I'm not willing to let you die. Either they torture you to death and they leave with me, or they let you live and leave with me. I'm kind of choosing the latter. Besides I'm hoping for the best team in the world to find me and as long as I play by his rules and pass his tests he won't hurt me." she said forcing a smile, but Morgan didn't return it.

"You do realize that he's going to demand to sleep with you, like he did minutes ago. God Emily how could you let that happen? You slept with him so that he would free me! How could you be that stupid?"

Emily was shocked at his words, but he was right. She felt sick with herself for doing that, but if she fought back he would be dead by the minute. There was no way she could fight him, managing to free Morgan from his chains, which she held no key for, and then get them out of there. If she'd fought him she would've only been able to get herself out and that would've to Morgan's death. So maybe sleeping with George wasn't the best idea but it did get Morgan free.

"You think I'm disgusting. Is that what you're saying? That I'm a slut who fuck people to get what I want. Is that right?"

She knew the words were harsh but she hadn't got time to be sorry about her actions.

"Emily, I didn't mean… But I still don't like what you did and will do. Too bad I'm stuck in these fucking chains and can't do a thing about it. I swear though that when we find you I'm gonna beat the shit out of him.

"I hold you to that." She said and stepped in closer to him. "I guess this is goodbye."

"For now Emily, for now. I will see you soon."

Emily leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek and gave him a long hug. It must have lasted for a couple of minutes, but neither of them wanted to let go. When she heard George calling her name she pulled away and began to walk out from the room. She stopped in the doorway throwing a glance over her shoulder looking at Morgan one last time before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Done with this one! Hope I didn't disappoint you!:) How many are freaked out about the girls?**

**And it might seem a little out of character for Emily to not fight back, but she tried once and that didn't work. And I felt it seemed kind of hopeless because if she would fight back someone would get people kill and I don't like killing of CM characters:) so I figured Emily would do everything to protect Morgan. Besides, what fun would it be if they managed to escape?:)**

**EXPLANATION! I changed that instead of holding a knife while Em is packing he is now holding a gun. I also added that George took away all the knives from the room when he left them alone. Someone pointed out that they before had been left alone in a room full of knives and that Emily hadn't thought about taking one of them so I added that part. Reason why I didn't just let her take a knife instead is because either she would've managed to fight back and possibly kill George which would mean the end for this story, or she would've have failed and George, who has again, would probably have killed Morgan as a punishment if I know him well and I never kill of the CM characters:) That is my explanation:)**

**And.. I threw in that kiss for you P/M shippers. Would've been on the mouth but didn't feel they were there in this story^^**

**Please let me know what you think, even if you think it's bad. I can always get better:)**


	10. Waiting!

**A/N I originally had written a longer, but it went on too long so I decided to split it. But that means that I am currently writing the next chapter too!**

**Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Waiting!<p>

Emily wondered if she was doing the right thing as the houses passed by until they finally left the street where Morgan so far was being chained wounded. Maybe Morgan was right. Maybe there was some kind of way to over-power him, but she hadn't been able to figure that one out. The man had a gun for Christ's sake and would shoot Morgan without even blinking. No, going with George was the only option at this point. She would be able to fight him when she'd gotten that call he'd promised her.

"It had always worked out so perfectly until you came along." George said suddenly and she turned her face towards him just staring. "I've been doing this for quite some time now and then you come and force us to leave. I don't know what keeps me from shooting you right now."

She flinched wondering if he was actually going to pick up on his own realization. Emily knew that he was right. It wasn't like these kinds of killers to keep her after she had forced him to move. If anything he would have killed both her and Morgan and then fled with the girls. But instead he decided to spare Morgan and go to all the trouble and bring her with them.

"Then why? Why am I still here? Why haven't you killed me?" she asked staring at him.

"You haven't failed any of my tests. All the others failed, but you haven't so therefor I'm keeping you a little longer. And seeing your friend's face when he knew he was going to lose you. Oh, made it so much worth it!"

Emily turned her face away from him looking out through the window again. By now Emily was done crying. Her tears stayed behind in that room with Morgan and she refused to bring them back because that would mean showing defeat. She wasn't defeated. Any time soon after she'd made that call her team would search for any other places where he could have taken her and they would find one.

The girls had been fast asleep when gotten into the car, tired after the hell they'd brought upon her friend. She felt bad for them, though. Growing up with a father who teaches his daughters to torture women until he himself decided to strangle the life out of them. And they seemed to like what they were doing and they were, as scary as it was to think like that, starting to get good at it.

"Sweetheart?" he said pulling her out of thoughts. She turned to him to see him holding a phone in front of her. "You can make that phone call now. Make it quick and don't tell them anything that they don't need to know."

She took it from him and dialed her boss' number. After three signals he answered.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch? It's me, Emily." she said emotionlessly.

"Emily! Where are you? Are you okay? Is Morgan okay? Where have you been? Why wouldn't you answer? And what number are you calling from?"

All the questions came at once without letting her answer. When he was done Emily gathered her thoughts before telling him exactly what George had told her earlier in the house.

"Hotch, calm down. Morgan is at 1134 Winston Street, D.C. You should probably call the paramedics and please hurry. He's in a pretty bad shape. As for me, I need you to stop looking. I'm going with George. But you should all know that I love you very much and will miss you every day." She said knowing that they would definitely keep looking because that was what she wanted. She also wondered if George knew it as well.

"Emily... What are you..."

"Please, Aaron. Just don't. I have made up my mind and I'm happy now. Goodbye Aaron."

She could hear him start calling her name as she hung up the phone and handed it back to George who immediately opened the window and threw it out. Of course George was one of those smart guys who threw away the cell so that he didn't get traced, she hadn't expect anything less.

They seemed to be driving for hours. She knew they had left the state at least, but that was all. They had only stopped one time at a gas station and that's where she had noticed the missing handle on the inside of the passenger door. The girls slept the whole time, not even waking up when the car stopped. Emily didn't dare to sleep afraid that she would miss something important that she could tell the team if she ever got to talk with them again or that she wouldn't wake up ever again.

Finally the car stopped in front a smaller house in a quiet little street. It was surrounded by neighbors and possible escaped and for that she was thankful. He wasn't as smart as she thought. The girls jerked awake and ran inside. George went around the car and opened the door letting her out. Her legs could barely keep her up since she had been sitting in a car for so long. They walked together inside with him holding a bag in one hand and held her arm in the other. He led her upstairs to a bedroom where he made her sit down while he took out a meter long chain which he drilled to the floor before putting it around her ankle.

"I will leave you here for a little while so that I can set up our new home. Try to get some sleep." he said and left her.

She stared at the door for a long time after he'd gone. Now she had no idea what to do. There was no chance to break through the single chain that was attached to her and she had nothing to fight him with in this room, besides her own hands. The only thing she could do was to wait for the team to come and get her which should be any second now. This she was sure about. Any time now. Just sit patiently and wait. Wait and they'll come.

* * *

><p>They didn't find anything at Emily's. She hadn't left any clues on where her new boyfriend was living. Garcia was still trying to find a signal from Morgan's GPS, but so far she hadn't succeeded. They had no idea of what was happening, just that Emily had been acting strange when Morgan came to pick her up and that Morgan had been hit from behind.<p>

All of them were frustrated from lack of information. That's when Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch? It's me, Emily." he heard an emotionless voice say. He mouthed to the rest of them that Emily was on and they gathered around him. He put the phone on speaker while he asked all sorts of questions to know what the situation was like.

He listened to her explaining it, with no more emotion than before. Her tone was deadly calm. When she mentioned the address Rossi gave out the orders on who should ride with whom and then picked up his own phone to call for back-up and the paramedics. The whole team started to walk down to the parking lot while Emily was still on the line.

"Emily... What are you..." Hotch asked when he got seated in the passenger seat next to Rossi.

"Please, Aaron. Just don't. I have made up my mind and I'm happy now. Goodbye Aaron."

"Emily!" he yelled, but the line went dead. "Goddammit!"

He closed the phone and started shaking is leg impatiently. No matter how fast they drove they didn't seem to come any closer. It was clear that when they reached the house they would only find Morgan, but they had no idea how to find their other friend and colleague. That would leave them at square one again. He watched the GPS as the voice told them to turn right, then left, then right again before reaching their destination on the right hand side.

They exited their vehicles, strapped their Kevlar vests on and took out their guns, even if they knew George would be long gone. Rossi and Reid were ordered to take the first floor and the basement while Hotch and JJ took the second floor. They could hear a bunch of clears from the first floor and then JJ's voice.

"Oh my god, Morgan! He's in here guys."

"Ehm... I found something kind of disturbing down in the basement." Reid's voice came in the earpiece.

Hotch ran to where JJ was and saw Morgan hanging unconscious in chains from the ceiling and his chest was covered in blood so that they couldn't see the different cuts and bruises, besides one in his abdominal that looked deep. JJ pulled frantically on the chains but they wouldn't break. Hotch went up to her to help her and as they pulled they noticed the chains starting to loosen from the ceiling. After a couple more pulls his left arm was down by his side, hanging limply. Downstairs they could hear the front door open and heavy steps rushing inside. Just when they got down the second arm the paramedics rushed inside the room taking over checking the unconscious body. They checked his breathing, which was fine, and then applied pressure to the deep wound before lifting him up on the stretcher and taking him out to the ambulance. JJ asked to accompany him and Hotch agreed to meet her at the hospital after they were done here. Hotch wanted most of all for Morgan to wake up so that he could tell them what had happened exactly, but it didn't look like he would anytime soon so he could might as well stay and search for any other evidence to where Emily had been taken.

He descended the stairs after the paramedics and went down to the basement where Reid had supposedly found something disturbing. The first thing he saw was Reid and Rossi standing over the freezer. The second thing he noticed was an officer vomiting under the stairs. This raised Hotch's curiosity a bit and he soon reached his two colleagues seeing the same thing they had been staring at and the same thing that had gotten a police officer to empty his stomach. In the freezer was a dead woman in her late thirties with brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was frozen and her whole body was white, with a touch of blue. The lips were completely purple and the eyes were staring right at them.

"He wasn't kidding when he said his wife was dead." Rossi said.

"Who says this is his wife?" Hotch asked.

"Well..." Reid started. "She looks like Emily so I can only assume that this is the Unsub we were searched and since we figured it all started with his wife this must be her. It isn't in his MO to keep the others like this but I guess it was his wife who betrayed him so this should be her."

Hotch nodded in agreement. They hadn't thought about George being that Unsub.

"This body would have been long gone had it been put in the ground but seeing as it was put in the freezer it has been kept well. But I would guess it's a couple of years old." Reid then added.

Both Rossi and Hotch's stomach's turned, but they remained stoic and professional. They left the body for the forensics and began in search for any new information leading them to Emily.

* * *

><p>JJ sat in the waiting room tapping her heels in the floor as her legs shook rapidly. She had been in this room for over three hours now waiting for a doctor to tell her about Morgan's surgery and current condition.<p>

"Family and friends of Derek Morgan?" a doctor called out.

"Yes. How is he?" she asked as she walked closer to the man in white coat.

"He was stabbed one time, but the knife didn't damage any inner organs. He had a lot of shallow cuts which will heal properly and he had some taser marks. The electric shocks and a hit to the head have made some damage to the brain, but all in all, he will likely make a full recovery by the end of the week."

JJ let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Morgan was okay.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, of course. He is actually awake."

JJ followed the doctor to a room that read 273. Inside she saw Morgan, his head turned away from the door staring at the wall. She approached him carefully and sat down on a chair next to him.

"Morgan?" she said making him turn his head around. "Thank god you're okay."

"Emily... Have you found Emily?" was the first thing he asked.

"No. She was gone when we arrived. It was she who called us to give us your location."

"She was so stupid."

"Can you tell me everything that happened?" JJ asked.

"Sure." he said and drew a deep breath before starting. "I came to get her and noticed how scared she was around George, but when I was about to get in my car he beat me unconscious. I later woke up by a sharp pain and I was chained to the roof. I had been stabbed."

"By George?"

"No, George didn't torture me. His girls did." he said and JJ was shocked holding a hand over her mouth. "In the beginning Emily stood there and watched, but then when she tried to stop them George pulled her out of there. They continued to cut me, rip of my nails and give me electric shocks until George and Emily came back and he told them to stop. Emily was so stupid!" he said that last part with more anger than before.

"Why? What did she do?" she asked not really following him.

"She made him a promise to go with him if they stopped torturing me. She's so stupid! And I can't believe how she could sleep with him just to get me free."

When Morgan saw JJ's startled expression he realized he had said too much. Sometime between Emily leaving and him drifting out of consciousness he had promised himself not to mention the length she went to just so he could step out of this alive. The rest didn't need to know about that, he had decided. It was an embarrassing fact that Emily wouldn't want to come out and Morgan liked her too much to put her in the spot like that. He would never do that. Except for now. His big mouth had blurted out everything and he couldn't take it back. Damn this uncontrollable anger!

"She... Emily slept with him?" JJ said after letting the words sink in.

"Yes. But you can't tell the rest. Emily wouldn't want anyone to know."

"Of course." JJ said almost in a whisper.

This was followed by an awkward silence. JJ was thinking about in what state Emily was in. What she was feeling, what she was thinking and what that bastard was doing to her right now. She was also thinking about how long it would take for them to find her and when they did, would it be too late?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Coming up: The rest of the team will visit Morgan and they will... talk. We will also visit Emily in her new house and how she's dealing with the new family life.**

**Noticed how I made Emily's situation sound kind of happy? Like she has gotten a family, just that she is a little insecure. Just had to!**

**I'm working on my next chapter now and if all goes well I will update tomorrow, that is if I get at least three reviews... Kidding. But they would make the chapter better. **

**And now I will let you press the review button!**


	11. Keeping secrets!

**A/N As I promised the next chapter! I suddenly find I have so much insperation and so many ideas for this story! I've already planned ahead to like the 13th or 14th chapter and I'm so looking forward to writing it:)**

**But for now you can enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

><p>Keeping secrets!<p>

There was a knock on the door and when it opened the rest of the team stepped inside. They all held different expressions. Rossi looked a bit worried and exhausted, Hotch still looked stoic, Reid's face was filled with some mix of fear and worry and Garcia's eyes were red from all the crying and the tears were still falling freely.

"Found anything?" Morgan asked.

"We found his old wife." Reid stated, hands in his pocket.

"Wait, didn't he say she was dead? But who am I kidding; he also acted like a gentleman and look where that lead us." JJ said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, no… She's dead, alright." Rossi said. "Found her in the freezer, down in the basement."

"Oh god" Garcia let out.

"And also, this is probably that Unsub that we've been looking for. The one that killed prostitutes."

"Of course it is." JJ said sarcastically. "And we thought that it was safe to leave her without protection in his hands. She won't get out of this alive."

"Yes, she will!" Morgan said determent. "As long as she follows the rules, passes the tests and doesn't fight back too much she'll be fine."

"I'm sorry to have to say this, but we know Prentiss and she will fight back and break rules. That's who she is and there's no way of getting around that. I'm afraid that…" Hotch said, but Morgan interrupted him.

"No. You didn't see her in that house. She was terrified and didn't do anything that would upset him. She knows what she has to do to keep herself alive and if that means playing by some stupid rules, she will."

"Morgan, can you tell us everything that happened? Hotch asked and Morgan began all over again.

The team's reactions were big at the mention of the girls inflicting so much damage to Morgan. Not only was she in the hands of a psychopath, but there were four girls who could do as much damage and those were the ones the team would hesitate to shoot if it came to it. This referred to Emily too. She would never be able to hurt those children no matter what kind of pain they brought upon her. This time, though, Morgan left out that part he accidently told JJ. They would probably know eventually, anyway. One thing struck him as strange. None of the victims that were found had signs of sexual assault, but he was clearly having sex with them. It couldn't be only Emily, could it? And he couldn't discuss this with the team. Not yet. They didn't know about the sex, save from JJ which he could probably discuss this with later.

"Did you find anything else? Do we know when he began holding her hostage?" JJ asked when Morgan was done.

"I'd assume that it was this morning." Reid said and when everyone stared at him clearly waiting for the rest he continued. "We found Emily's dress in the living room, but her underwear in the bedroom so I would presume that they had an… ehm… intercourse before she was held against her will."

JJ met Morgan's eyes both thinking about the reason why Morgan was in front of them right now. Both of them had known that they had, had sex, but they hadn't known that the first time was when she still was happy and had so clearly been falling in love only to, the next day, find out what kind of monster he really was. It made JJ sick to know how he had fooled her and made her so happy, but then crushed it so soon.

Now that they knew that Emily had in fact slept with him he spoke up about his concerns.

"The other victims, none of them showed signs of sexual assault so do we think that he did it like this to all of them. Playing by his charm, get them to come to his house, then sleeps with them and then keeps them there against their will?"

"Possible. He proved to us how charming he could be. I would easily have gone for it if I hadn't got Will."

"Emily was talking about different tests he was putting her through; maybe the sex was one of them." Morgan suggested.

"Yes, to create the perfect mother and wife, right? So sex would be one thing, which she obviously passed, and then showing that she cares for the children would be one." Rossi added.

"Cooking would be one and Emily does that right? She cooks?" Garcia said coming out a little more nervous than she intended to.

"Yes, or she knows how to follow a recipe at least and that will get her through that."

They went on like that for some time; coming up with different tests he could be putting her through and deciding whether or not she would pass them. The reason for this was to determine how long Emily would last and they were certain she would pass all of the tests they come up with.

"I'm just glad he didn't force himself on the others which means that Emily won't have to go through that."

JJ shot Morgan a look that was asking him if they should tell the others what they knew, but he just shook his head. In any other circumstance he sure would have told them, but as it looked like Emily hadn't put up a lot of fight even if it wasn't consensual, no it was still rape, but Emily would be ashamed to know that she did nothing to stop it and for that he would keep his mouth shut.

"Why doesn't he, though?" Reid asked.

"What do you mean?" Morgan said.

"Why would he only sleep with them once? A man like him has to have his needs you know. It would make better sense if he did force…" he trailed of when he saw all eyes on him. "Not making it better, I know." He said knowing what everyone was thinking.

But he was right. Morgan knew this. JJ knew this. The team didn't. But the last thing the team needed was for Reid to tell them that George would rape Emily while she was kept wherever she was.

"Wait. Why are you still here guys?" Morgan asked all of the sudden. "You have to go out and look for her now."

"We just wanted to see that you were doing okay." Hotch said. "But we'll leave. JJ can you handle the media. I want both of their faces on every news channel and paper. And Garcia, you should probably work on finding out his last name and where they could be; if he has any other houses. Reid and Rossi, you go see what the forensics come up with. I will go back with Garcia and look through what we've found. And Morgan, you rest and we'll call you when we find her."

With those final words the team left Morgan alone with his thoughts. He couldn't understand why this would happen to Emily of all people. Didn't she deserve to be happy too? But as soon as she finds herself a decent man he turns out to be far from decent. This incredible woman had done nothing wrong to the world, but still it has to punish her.

Morgan realized just how tired he was, but he didn't want to sleep at times like these. Not until they found Emily. But as hard as he tried to fight it he couldn't because soon his eyes couldn't keep themselves open and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Emily didn't know how long she had been sitting and staring at the door when George came for her. She hadn't slept like he suggested her to do and even if she found herself very tired she wasn't able to close her eyes. He took away the chain from her ankle and led her out through the door. She hadn't realized that the sun was up again which meant that she had been sitting through the whole night. The house smelled of scrambled eggs and bacon and when they reached the kitchen all four girls sat at a square table ready to eat their breakfast. She got to sit between Janey and Julie, but to be honest she didn't want to be near those kids. Every time they moved forward to grab some bacon or pour themselves some juice Emily flinched scared that they might do something. George placed some food on her plate, but she just looked at it and poked around with her fork. She couldn't remember if she'd eaten anything the day before, but she didn't think so. The last she ate was probably the pasta the day that everything was fine.<p>

"Come on, honey! You have to eat something so you have the strength to clean the house and tend the back yard." he said, but when she didn't make any effort to eat he took the fork away from her, loaded it with food and pushed it into her mouth. Emily got startled by the action, but started chewing to not piss him off. This process went on through the whole breakfast. George fed her and she chewed and when they all were done the girls ran off while she was left to take care of the dishes. While clearing the table she looked around the place in search for any possible escape routes. There was the front door, obviously, and a back door. If she just planned well enough she would most likely be able to escape during her house duties. She wasn't chained to anything so it should be easy.

While washing the frying pan she didn't realize the other presence in the room until she found herself pressed against the counter. This made her drop the pan and her eyes widened. When she felt soft kisses tracing along her neck she couldn't help but to bend forward so that the kisses disappeared for a moment. Then she felt his erection press against her thigh and she squirmed herself away.

"George, please, what are you doing?" she said backing even further away.

Now that Morgan wasn't here she could afford to push him away. One thing she couldn't understand, though, was that she must have looked like a mess, but this guy was still turned on. She could only imagine the dark circles around her eyes and her hair looking like a bird's nest.

"Seeing you cleaning just turns me on and I want to fuck you right now on that counter."

Emily almost choked on her breath at the word choices and how upfront he was. It was like he knew he had the power and that Emily would do as told without even blinking. Instead of turning him down she tried a different approach to get herself out of it without making him too mad.

"But I'm not done with the dishes." she tried, but he just stepped closer to her until he was just in front of her brushing away a couple of hair strands that had landed on her face.

"You can take care of that later." He said placing kisses along her neck.

"But the girls? They can walk in on us." she tried more desperately than she intended to.

"They won't. Besides, they won't understand what we're doing."

Emily couldn't believe what he was saying. It's okay if they watch? But why should she be surprised with anything regarding this man. What she did know, though, was that she didn't want to fuck. Not on the counter, not in the bed, not anywhere with him any time soon. So this time she followed her instincts and kicked him in the groin making him fold over.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have some dishes to tend to." she said coldly and walked pass him.

She could hear him groan for a while before he raised his voice almost screaming at her while he lunged forward.

"Fucking bitch. I will kill you if you ever do that again."

He grabbed her hair and banged her head on the counter. She felt blood trickle down the forehead and her vision soon got blurry. Her head met the counter once again before the only thing that was left was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I realized that this chapter is the first time I mention that JJ has will in all my stories:) And finally Emily is fighting back a little. It's about time;)**

**Review and let me know what you think. I also wonder if you people would like Morgan and Prentiss together in the end. In case you do I have begun to give hints about them liking each other, but it can mean only as friends if you don't want it to go any further. I wasn't going to right anything like that, but what do you think?**


	12. What the hell happened?

**A/N A chapter with only Emily! I though about adding a part with the team, but I just wanted to update now because I won't be able to during this weekend. Hope you are okay with my choices^^**

**Now on with the story... Enjoy**

* * *

><p>What the hell happened?<p>

Emily woke up with a throbbing pain in her head. She could clearly remember her head connecting with the counter, but after that she had no idea what had happened. George had apparently placed her in the bed, that much she knew. She made herself sit to take in the surroundings. It had gotten dark and she noticed the other body lying next to her. Her ankle was chained ones again, but she knew she could at least reach the bathroom that was connected to the room. When she stood up she noticed how underdressed she was and that her abdominal hurt. She had a bandage on her abdominal and one on her head. The arms was somewhat covered with different cuts. What the hell had happened when she was out?

She turned on the lights in the bathroom and closed the door as much as the chain would let her. When she were to sit on the toilet an excruciating pain shot out and when she peed there was a mix of blood and a burning feeling. This was all the evidence Emily needed, to know what had happened when she had lost consciousness. But why hadn't she woken up? She wanted to get rid of the dried blood on her arms and that dirty feeling between her legs so she walked to the closet, grabbed some new underwear, a pair of sweats and a tank top and then she walked towards the shower turning it on. She took off her underwear and stepped into the shower. It felt strange being naked in that house when she knew what George could do, but he was asleep and wouldn't touch her. She leaned back to the wall and let herself sink to the floor, dragging her legs close to her chest. Her arms stung as the hot water came in contact with the cuts. As she sat there she began think about her situation and how the team was handling it. They would call her a victim, but she refused to think about herself like that. She was more of a prisoner. No, that didn't sound right either. What about a person who was trapped? It didn't sound too bad, just as long as nobody labeled her as a victim. If she had a phone right now she would've called her team to lecture them, but she couldn't. She would have to wait until they got here. When, not if because she was sure they would, they got here she would tell them.

Occupied by her thoughts she didn't realize that the hot water had ran out before it was ice cold and she barely could feel her body anymore. But that was a small clue at least. Her prison was a place where the hot water was limited. All places weren't like that, but it wasn't enough to pin point her location. But she had had a chance to see where they'd been driving and would probably be able to give away the last town's name.

She wrapped a towel around her body and walked to the mirror wiping it off so she could see herself clearly. There were a couple of bruises on her face and along her neck and when she removed the bandage covering a cut in her forehead, she touched it gently with her hand to see where it hurt. After inspecting all the injuries that had been inflicted on her when she was out, because apparently they rape and torture you when you have no chance of fighting back, she got dressed and walked back to the bedroom. She stood still for a while watching George's sleeping form with disgust. Oh, how she wished there would have been any weapons she could use to kill him and get the hell out of there. Yes, she wanted to kill him. It wasn't possible to get out of there without doing so. When she grew tired of watching him she sat down in front of the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest again. Her eyes were stuck on the chain hanging down her ankle and she wondered how much strength it would take to break it or pull it off the floor. She bet Morgan was strong enough. Not strong enough to break it, but he would probably be able to pull the screws loose. Maybe not in the state she left him, but in his healthy self he would. So truth be told, she was stuck if she didn't got a hold on the key, which she had no idea where he kept it, but her guess was not anywhere in that room. She made a mental note to keep an eye out for where he put it.

She was suddenly pulled out of her escape planning by a rather ear-piercing scream calling her name.

"EMILY!" came George's loud voice right above her making her head ache.

"God! You don't have to scream, I'm not deaf! It's not like I can get away from this hell-hole seeing as I'm CHAINED to the floor." she said not moving an inch. "Idiot!"

The last thing was more of a murmur, but it didn't go unnoticed by her captor. He went up to her and pulled her up to her feet holding her face only inches from his. She gulped and looked him straight into his eyes.

"Are you being smart with me again? I hope not seeing as you have nowhere to go and that I can pretty much do anything I want to you."

This psycho was right. He had already proven it on several occasions. Hell, her bruised body was proof enough. The only thing she could do was to shake her head.

"Didn't think so. Now, how about I'll let you out of these chains and we go down and you'll make us some breakfast." he said and placed his lips on hers.

She held her breath until he parted from her and bent down to remove the chain. She walked slowly down the hall with him close behind her. God, how he hated his presence. The way he smelled, the way he let his hand linger on her back, the sound of his heavy breathing.

When they reached the kitchen he pushed her towards the fridge and placed himself on a stool by the kitchen island.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches will be fine, sweetie." he said and his voice sent a shiver down her spine. She hated the words that came out of his mouth. The sweetie, honey and beautiful all made her stomach turn.

"Maybe you can unlock the drawers so I can get a knife." she said coldly after she'd taken out everything from the fridge.

George had been very cautious to lock everything away so that she wouldn't do something stupid. It was smart of him to do that because she would most definitely try something if she had the chance. When she retrieved a knife and put the peanut butter and jelly on the sandwiches she washed it and put it back. All the forks and knifes couldn't go in the dishwasher so she had to wash them immediately. After she was done George rose from his seat.

"Well done, beautiful. I'm gonna go wake the girls. You wait here."

He disappeared up the stairs and she waited a couple of seconds, looking at the stairs. This was her chance. She hadn't been left this alone before and the door was just a couple of feet away. Careful not to make any noise, walking on her tiptoes, she made her way over to the door. She held her breath as she moved her hand towards the handle. The door couldn't make any sounds to let him know that she was escaping. She had to have time to flee from that street so that he wouldn't catch up with her. Slowly she pressed down the handle. At first it started as a low beep, but the beep grew to an ear-piercing sound that rang through the house. She had no idea at first what it was, but she knew it wasn't good. Her reflexes made her take away the hand from the handle and put them at her ears, trying to block out the alarming sound. Yes, of course, an alarm! He had put a fucking alarm in the house. No wonder he dared leaving her alone downstairs so close to the front door. My god, was  
>she stupid.<p>

Seconds later heavy footsteps came pounding down the stairs and by instincts she jumped away from the door towards the kitchen as if pretending she hadn't done anything. As if he would believe that it was a cat that had triggered the alarm. He wasn't that stupid. It could be noticed by how he angrily turned off the alarm and stomped into the kitchen where he found an Emily who held a mixed expression between total fear and a look that children often have saying 'I didn't do it'. But she did do it and he knew it. That's why he grabbed her by her hair. That's why he dragged her up the stairs. That's why he called for the girls and let them cut through her skin. That's why he beat her senseless and that's why darkness spread across her mind.¨

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please review to let me know what you think:)**


	13. Take a shower!

**A/N This chapter will come with a warning to not read this if you are sensetive. It will be a little more graphic than it has been. **

**I'll leave you at that. Enjoy chapter 13!:)**

* * *

><p>Take a shower!<p>

George contemplated whether or not to keep Emily after the stunt she pulled earlier. The bitch had tried to escape, but to no success of course. She was kind of stupid for thinking it would be that easy. As if he would lock away all the possible weapons, but keep the front door open as a free getaway. Although, he had to chain her during night and when she was alone upstairs because first of all, she could pull something during night like searching for something to use as a weapon and second of all she could easily jump out of the window knowing how crazy she could be. George had thought about removing the pillows and the blankets so that she wouldn't suffocate him during sleep, but at the state she was in he didn't think she had it in her. First of all he would wake up rather quickly and fight her. She was kind of weak. Second of all she probably wouldn't dare. It was one thing to try to escape the front door when he wasn't around, but to try something while he was there would be stupid. Third of all, she wasn't really that smart to come up with it in the first place. George really did have the upper hand; there was no arguing about that. So maybe he should keep her. It wasn't really time to go looking for a new woman to lure since his face probably was all over the news. He could hardly go grocery shopping without being recognized. And he couldn't just get rid of her and live without a woman. Emily hadn't really failed any tests and so far she seemed like the perfect woman, if you overlook all the times she had tried to escape or just hit him. No, she was a keeper, not weak like everyone else. Plus the woman was truly something in the sac, couldn't deny that.

George took a look at the battered unconscious woman lying next to him and a smile crept upon his face. He smiled because he knew she was his forever and because he knew that her friends would never find anything. George was never stupid. They would probably look for old properties in his or some relative's name. But that wasn't the case. Several years ago his wife got all paranoid about a potential stalker and made him buy a safe house in another name where they could live until things calmed down. They did and they moved back but kept the house as a getaway if they wanted a vacation from work or if this stalker would appear again. He didn't though, but the house came in handy anyway it turned out. He turned to his side watching Emily's lifeless body. Her face was slightly bruised from the beatings. It was such a shame that he had to hit her, but the woman needed to learn her lessons. Hopefully she would behave now that she knew that there weren't any ways to escape this place. She would just have to accept it and learn to live with it.

His smile grew wider when Emily started to stir and her eyelids opened.

"Good morning beautiful." he said and she turned her head to meet his eyes.

Her eyes were so beautiful and the lips… Every time he saw them he just wanted to put his own against hers.

"What the hell did you do?" she said a bit groggily.

"You tried to escape." he said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't ask what I did."

Why did she always have to talk back to him? He was annoyed by it and didn't want anything more than to teach her that lesson, but he drew a deep breath and left the bed to do something to forget it.

"Let's take a shower, shall we?"

Emily's eyes grew wide and he found himself liking the fear in them. He helped her out of bed and removed her clothes, with a little resist from her side, before taking her to the bathroom. It was hard taking his eyes away from her naked form. He could feel her body tense in his arms and when he put her down in the shower she started to struggle to get out of there, but to no success. He smiled when he saw how her strength to struggle just faded away and she sat against the shower wall all worn out. Emily looked tired, but still sexy as hell. He removed his own clothes fast just wanting to step into the shower with Emily. He wanted to fuck her so badly right now. When he stepped inside he pulled Emily up on her feet, which would barely hold her up. A couple of hair strands had fallen over her face which he slowly removed before placing a kiss on her mouth, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. He was happy when she didn't refuse him thinking that this probably was exactly how she liked it. When he'd explored her mouth he continued to place kisses down her neck and her little whimpers could easily just have been like moans of pleasure, which they probably were. This just motivated him and made his cock harden even more. He couldn't wait any longer. He pinned her arms above her head and forced her legs apart so that he could enter. Emily gave out a scream as he thrust inside of her. She was so beautiful and she felt so good. He sped up his pace and went deep inside of her with every thrust.

"Please…" he heard Emily's small voice beg.

_Please what?_ He wondered. Please go faster? Please go harder? He could do that… and so he did. He moved faster and harder just like she begged him to do and he could feel that he would soon empty himself inside of her. After a few more thrusts he came and pulled himself out of her letting her sink to the floor. Her face was completely blank with no sign of emotion. He had thought she'd at least be happy, but a stone face was better than a face of disgust or crying.

Emily didn't make any effort to wash herself so he gladly put shampoo in her hair and rubbed her body with soap with the prize of getting to touch her some more. After they were done he dressed her in a robe and carried her back to bed thinking that they both probably could use some more rest before breakfast.

* * *

><p>Garcia had been searching frequently on her computer looking for something that could lead them to Emily. So far she had come up with a lot, but nothing that could tell them where she was. She had been gone for almost a week now and they weren't getting any closer. When her phone rang she immediately knew who would be on the other side. Morgan was coming home today and she knew that he would call her for updates as soon as he exited the hospital.<p>

"Talk to me babygirl." He said when she picked up.

"Okay. So I found out that his real name is George Ferris and he was married to a Darla Ferris for six years. He worked in advertisement until the day that the second girl arrived and he quit his job. Darla Ferris was a professional lawyer, but she quit her job two years ago through email which her boss surprisingly agreed to. The body they found matched with Darla Ferris and she has been dead for two years so my guess is that she already was dead when she quit. They have lived their whole married life in D.C together at the house where she was found. I actually found her credit records which showed that she had paid for a motel room around her time of death so the theory you had about his wife two-timing him might be correct. His parents have moved to Oklahoma and there aren't any significant places where they lived. We will talk more to the parents to see if they own any cabins or warehouses that aren't in any records."

"That all?" he asked when he noticed that she didn't continue.

"That is all." She confirmed. "Sorry that I couldn't tell you where she is exactly."

"It's alright babygirl. We will find her."

Just when Garcia was to speak again Hotch burst into her office.

"They've found a body. Female, brown hair, brown eyes… We're going to check it out and we'll call to let you know if it's her."

It was like Garcia's heart stopped and she couldn't think straight anymore. Why did she have that nagging feeling that it was Emily they'd found? It couldn't be, though. She couldn't lose her friend; the team couldn't lose one of the best agents. Garcia had still wished to someday see a little Prentiss kid running around their work place and she had hoped that one of the most obvious temptations would turn into something more. She wanted to see Emily finally get the man she deserved and even get married. There was one candidate Garcia had thought of as the obvious one if only they stopped fooling around. Emily was like forty years old now and if they didn't do anything soon it would probably be too late. But why was Garcia thinking about Emily's love life at times like this? It was kind of stupid, but she needed her to come home now so that she didn't have to be scared and alone. She would have a man here waiting for her that could take care of her until it got better. So no, it couldn't be Emily they'd found. It wasn't her time to die because she hadn't had the time to live her life yet. Garcia started to picture Emily dead and tears welled up in her eyes. Just the thought of never seeing her friend again. To not being able to joke and laugh together. Or go out for drinks or stay in to watch a movie. Every working hour would be less fun without Emily in the office.

"Garcia!" Morgan shouted once more and finally broke Garcia away from her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Morgan."

"Who was that?"

"Hotch. They've found a body matching Emily's description. The team headed…"

She didn't get to finish that sentence before the phone clicked. He was gone. _Oh, Derek Morgan. What are you going to do now? _

* * *

><p><strong>AN I thought it would be kind of interesting to see the rape from George's POV since I always write the horrible stuff from Emily's.**

**What did you think? Please review and let me know^^**

**Also, I threw in little hints about M/P too:)**

**Oh, and the 50th reviewer get a one shot! You get to decide which characters and what will happen in it so help me reach 50;)**


	14. I want in!

**A/N Have you heard? Have you heard? Have you heard? I'm so mad right now! Read that Paget Brewster won't return for a season 8! So season 7 will be her last one:( I just hope they do something great with her departure, not just a "I can't handle the job anymore" like with Elle or "I'm being transferred". And they probably won't kill her because they kind of did that before, even if it was fake. Anyway, thought I should let my anger out.**

**I would like to thank LOVESxPAGET who gave me an awsome idea for this chapter:)**

* * *

><p>I want in!<p>

Morgan didn't know where this dead body would be, but he sure as hell wasn't going back to his place at a time like this. Instead he started to walk away from the hospital and retrieved his cell phone. He dialed the number to the DCPD.

"Officer Jenkins." A man's voice answered.

"This is SSA Derek Morgan. We got an alarm about another dead woman matching the description of our agent, but they failed to mention where it was found."

"Oh, yes of course. She's in the park near the monument."

Morgan knew where it was and he was quite close by. He hung up without saying anything else and started to run as best as he could towards the park. If he would've called for a ride it would have taken much more time so running was the best option. Luckily his injuries had healed quite a bit so that he could still run without any further complications.

He could see from afar the red lights and the black SUVs parked by the park so he knew that his team was there along with the dead woman whom he hoped to God wasn't his partner. How could he live with himself if it was? He had failed to protect her.

When he reached the park he ducked for the yellow tape surrounding the area. Some parts of him were afraid to see the body in case it actually was Emily lying there, but he knew he had to see her. Even if she was dead. He let out a breath of relief when he saw the woman, who definitely wasn't Emily. They still had a chance to find her alive, even if the most logical thing for George was to kill her off.

"Morgan!" he heard someone yell behind him. "What the hell are you doing here? You can't come back to work until you have been cleared."

Hotch looked angrily at Morgan, who shared the same angry look.

"Do you really think that I can sit down on my butt when I know that someone's found a body that could possibly be Emily? I can't just wait for you to find her. I have to help looking, hell I owe her that."

"Morgan, I know you care about her, we all do, but you can't let it get too personal. If your injuries weren't reason enough, that sure is."

"So you're saying that I can't be on this case because I love her?" Morgan said, but regretted it the minute the words left his mouth. Had he just told his boss that he loved Emily? He hadn't even realized it himself. The things anger make you say and maybe he was still on meds.

"Excuse me?" Hotch said also a bit shocked about Morgan's outburst.

"Ah, you know what I mean. We all love her right?" Morgan tried to save the situation. "The point is that I want to be in on this."

There was a moment of silence from both parts until Hotch spoke again.

"Okay, if you feel so strongly about this I will make an exception. You can help, but if we do find a location you will stay in the car. You still haven't healed completely."

"Thank you sir." He said before leaving the crime scene determent on finding Emily as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Holly Riley was happy with her life. The new woman her father had brought home to be her new mommy was great. Her father seemed so pleased with her and they got to play with her at times. Holly was very proud for being the one who found her in the first place and loved when her father complimented her about it. The first woman his father brought home was also beautiful, but she had her flaws that her father didn't like. That's when he introduced the new game. At first she was very confused about it wondering why they got to play with knives. Holly clearly remembered her mother telling her that sharp knives was very dangerous and you could hurt people with them. But now her father told them that the new game consisted of breaking the woman's skin with that very object. Then again, her father had always been a very wise man and you should always listen to those older than you. That's why she went along with the game and grew to like it. It was fun experimenting how far in a knife could go, how hard you had to press the knife to different places to cut through the skin (apparently some parts were weaker than others), if you could pull of fingers with the pliers (with the right strength it worked very well) and which would bleed more, a wound in the arm or the leg. Sometimes they would make a competition out of it. A few of those were who could rip of a finger first, who's wound could fill a cup with blood the fastest, who could make the woman scream the loudest and so on… It made it a whole lot funnier. At first when they screamed it had frightened Holly until her father explained that it was the way the game went and the next time they screamed she just laughed thinking that she was getting really good at the game.<p>

It was after the first woman that Holly and her sisters became a little uneasy because they just remembered that they hadn't seen their mother in a while. She was completely gone. One night Holly sat in the living room and really let her tears out because she really missed her mommy. Her father sat down beside her and tried to comfort her, but without any luck. He tried to make it feel better by suggesting that he would bring another woman home who could possibly be their mother, but Holly was still sad. That was until her father explained that her mommy was with the angels but that she could still see her if she wanted. He took her down to the basement and opened the freezer where she saw her mother. Most kids would probably be scared, but not Holly. She was just happy that she got to see her mother again. From that day Holly spent many days down in the basement having lots of tea parties with her mommy, but never when her father brought women into the house because they couldn't know about the freezer.

The Emily woman though, the one who was there now, she had found her. Their father had said that no one outside the house could know about it and they could definitely not trust that she wouldn't tell anyone else so they played by their charms and held her back. Holly also found that her urge to play only grew by the minute, but it was her father who called the shots unfortunately. Luckily that dark man came by and they soon found themselves a new play mate.

That woman who had been with them now for a week did slip up at times and they got to play with her. It wasn't as often as they used to and it wasn't as fun either. This woman didn't scream or make any sounds, besides a couple of moans here and there. So no one could be claimed the winner on that one. Holly however managed to fill her cup with blood faster than anyone else. So what did they do with all this blood? All over their rooms they had lots of really beautiful pictures taped on the wall, all painted in the color red…

* * *

><p>JJ and Reid had been ordered to fly to Oklahoma and interview the parents. After an hour with them they hadn't gotten anything. They didn't even have a cabin where he could be. Of course he hadn't made any contact either so they left with nothing. Hotch had let them know about the body that had matched Emily's description and that it hadn't been her. They both sighed in relief upon hearing the great news, but the best news would be that they'd found her while they were in Oklahoma. That would have made everything so much better. Garcia had also called to tell them about Morgan's stunt and that Hotch actually had let him in on the case which surprised them all. But at this state they would need all the brains they could get if they were going to find Emily. And they were going to. Real soon she would be among them smiling as if nothing ever happened because Emily would never show that she's hurting. But if she just held on a couple more hours they would come and get her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Her idea was writing from a daughter's POV! Brilliant I must say!**

**Oh, and didn't reach 50 at the last chapter so once again... The 50th reviewer get my first one shot! You get to decide which characters and prompt so help me reach 50;)**


	15. Not afraid anymore!

**A/N Since yesterday's chapter wasn't that good I decided to post another one today. A chapter that I really enjoyed writing. I really hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Not afraid anymore!<p>

18 months later

Emily sat on the edge of the bed looking at herself in the mirror. She looked pale and a few bones were showing through her skin. George was out at the moment and he had as usually put her in the bedroom. Sometimes she got to be downstairs while he was out, but not without putting a chain around her ankle which he had screwed to the kitchen floor about five months ago when he realized that she could have work done without him there. George hadn't hit her for a while, though. Or let the girls play with her. Maybe getting pregnant wasn't so bad after all. He had learned his lesson after the time when he kicked her repeatedly in the stomach and she started to bleed out from her lower abdomen. George started to panic at the sight, but Emily had just lain there focusing on not showing any emotions. They soon realized that it was a miscarriage. The second time it happened was when she'd finally got loose from the chain and successfully climbed out of the window and up to the rooftop to find some kind of downspout to get herself down. She did found one and was on her way down when the car pulled up on the driveway giving her a very angry George. He dragged her inside and let his girls play with her and when a knife entered her abdominal she started to bleed out. It was kind of surprising that she wasn't dead, but apparently George knew how to heal her. That was the last time the girls did something to her. It must have been about 9 months ago. George had apparently grown to the idea of her giving birth to his child so he had called of the girls and was intent on making Emily pregnant again. Emily thought that they probably would have ruined all her chances of a baby. They didn't notice easily when she was, though, because she hadn't had her period the whole time she'd been there. She had heard that it sometimes stopped due to stressful situations and this was definitely one of those. They did notice it when she started to vomit more frequently and when he had bought loads of pregnancy tests. It showed a smiley face, but she didn't see any happiness in this.

She looked down at her belly placing a hand on it. If she wasn't pregnant she would look even worse to wear. She would be as thin as her arms so it was a good thing. But she was still worried about the kid. Not only because it would be forced to be born in that hell hole with George but also because it couldn't have gotten all the nutrition it needed. Emily didn't eat much at all. George fed her, sure, but she just poked around in the food, maybe taking one bite, and then left the plate. Sometimes George forced her to eat but the amount of food she got in her forced her to throw up because she wasn't use to it. She also wondered if the baby would grow up like the others, being forced to take part in sick games. But now that she was here they didn't have to maybe. The girls had stopped so the new one would probably never have to learn. Emily had lost all hope in her team because if they hadn't found her yet they were never going to. For all she knew they might have thought she was dead and had stopped looking. She missed them so much and if she knew it would turn out like this she would have gone back and told everyone her goodbyes and how she felt about them. And Morgan... He must have felt so guilty. He shouldn't feel guilty, though, because it was all her decision in the first place and he couldn't do anything to stop her. But she knew Morgan all too well and knew that he would blame himself and he would probably be the one who never let it go until they found her dead body. She had faith in him, but still knew that he would never come close to finding her. It felt good, though, to know that someone probably would even if he should be concentrating on the other cases.

Emily had lost all hope in getting out of that place and had stopped trying to escape a long time ago. Partly because of her weakness and also because of the baby. When she was sure she was pregnant she didn't want to do anything to harm it. Maybe it was stupid to want the baby, if anything she would have want to do something to anger her so that he could get rid of the baby for her. He obviously wouldn't take her to a clinic for an abortion which would be the best option. No, she didn't want to have another miscarriage.

She stood up when she heard the front door shut close and a voice that told her that George was home. For about a month now she had been freed from all her duties and had to lay in bed until the baby arrived, much to her disapproval. The only times she was allowed downstairs was during lunch and dinner which she didn't have to help make. A pair of heavy footsteps approached the bedroom door. At some time she had stopped to feel scared when she heard him, instead she always rose to her feet to stand in front of the door waiting for what to come. And she hadn't cried once since the day she left Morgan alone in that house. Emily didn't feel the need to cry anymore because there was really nothing left to cry for. Everyone she loved was safe and sound at home and she could handle all the pain knowing that. The footsteps stopped and the door burst open revealing a happy George with a toothy grin telling her exactly what he wanted. Even though she was 8 months pregnant he still had the lust in him, but she was used to it now.

"Honey, I'm back!"

* * *

><p>Morgan watched the now empty desk next to his own. All Emily's belongings had been packed up in a box and stashed in Garcia's lair. Garcia had insisted on the things to be kept in her office instead of in some supply closet with things that had been left behind. Strauss had more or less been positive that Emily was long gone after all these months because their own profile told them that George wouldn't keep a woman for that long. Strauss had at one time wanted to put up Emily's photo on the wall of dead agents, but Garcia had been strongly against it and lectured her about it saying that Emily was still alive until they'd found a body. So every time they heard about a dead female matching Emily's description they immediately flew out to see it. It was never her. Morgan sometimes wished that it would be her so that they didn't have to be so worried. He would love to have some kind of closure. But of course the best thing would be that she would come back alive, but the team had nothing. They'd stopped looking 15 months ago, not that he and Garcia hadn't been looking into stuff on their free time to see if they could find something, but if they didn't find anything all those months ago they wouldn't find anything now. Unless some witness would see them, or he would slip up or she would escape. Unfortunately the news channels and papers didn't want to put their pictures up again since they'd been gone for so long and they'd too seemed to think the FBI agent was dead. Hotch and Rossi didn't want to believe that their fellow agent was dead either, but with Strauss' orders and since they were the oldest they had no other choice than to make the team move on and focus on other cases. JJ and Reid hadn't quite gotten over it either. Morgan would often find JJ crying in her office while staring at a framed picture with Emily on it. Every member had a picture of her stashed somewhere. Morgan in his wallet, Garcia had a collection of them as a screen saver on every computer, Hotch had one in the top drawer in his desk, Rossi next to his scotch and Reid on his desk. It was just a little reminder that she was still out there somewhere, not that they would ever forget, but it was nice having her around.<p>

Hotch entered the bullpen just as the glass doors swung open revealing a young woman that wasn't much older than 30. She had dark hair, almost black, and green eyes. Morgan looked skeptically at her as she made herself over to them. He had already decided that he didn't like her.

"SSA Hotchner?" she asked.

"Yes, and you must be Kayla Carson?"

"Yes, that's me. Where can I put my things?" she asked with a smile that only disgusted Morgan. At any other time Morgan would probably think she was cute and begin his flirting.

"Your desk will be here." Hotch said much against his own will and pointed to the desk that once had belonged to Emily. "We start our briefing at 10 am every morning unless we get a call saying something else."

The woman nodded and placed a box on the desk and started to empty it. Morgan watched the woman closely as she put the sign with her name on the table smiling proudly. He just wanted to get rid of that smug look on her face, hell, he just wanted to get rid of her. Did Strauss really think that they would just be willing to replace Emily? Morgan would not take it easy on this Kayla woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I felt that it would be unrealistic for the team to find her when they really had no clues so I decided to turn the time forward so that she's been there for a very long time. The BAU can't find everyone you know;) **

**Oh, and didn't reach 50 at the last chapter either so once again... The 50th reviewer get my first one shot! You get to decide which characters and prompt so help me reach 50;) Just two more!**


	16. Nonreplaceable!

**A/N So I wrote that one shot for my 50th reviewer and you should check it out. It's an idea of how Emily will leave the show:) I thought it was kind of hard writing an one shot but I liked it so if you have an idea of another(because I only ever get ideas for multi-chapter ones) please let me know. And this time you don't have to be a certain number of reviewers;)**

**Also, for you who read my other story I would just like to apologize for not uploading as fast as this story, but right now I have way much more inspiration for this one:)**

**Anyways, happy reading everyone!**

* * *

><p>Non-replaceable!<p>

They had a new case in Minnesota. Four bodies had been discovered all women and brutally murdered. There was no signs of sexual assault to none of them just four stab wounds; one in the abdominal, one in the lower abdominal, one in her chest and one in the her face. It was horrible pictures to say the least. They boarded the plane and each of them sat quietly reviewing the case. Morgan glanced over his file from time to time to shoot their newest member a glare that could've easily killed.

"This Unsub starts to stab the women where it's least likely they'd die from it and then continues towards the more deadly places until he reaches the head". Kayla said breaking the silence and Morgan was immediately sickened by hearing her speak up. That woman thought she was so good and could just come and replace Emily Prentiss. He would never let her because they needed to save that spot for Emily.

"He's a sexual sadist. He gets aroused seeing the women's pain and to see them suffer." Morgan quickly added still killing Kayla with his glare.

"So did these women have something in common or is he choosing his victims randomly?" Kayla asked trying her best to avoid Morgan's eyes.

"We have to ask Garcia, now won't we?" Morgan shot back and opened his computer where a cheerful Garcia could be seen. But it was all an act; Morgan of all people could see that.

"So, I've been doing a little research about our victims and they all seemed to live good lives. All married with kids. Now, I found one thing that connected the women. They all have attended the same yoga class, not necessarily at the same time."

"So we better check out that yoga class." Kayla said eyeing the rest of the team.

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"Morgan! That's enough!" Hotch said, but Morgan just rolled his eyes and put his headphones on.

They arrived in Minnesota shortly fifteen minutes later and Morgan couldn't get out of there soon enough. He entered the SUV together with Reid and Hotch. They drove in silence for a long time before the unit chief decided to speak up.

"Morgan, your behavior towards agent Carson needs to stop. She is not the reason Emily's dead." Hotch said and Morgan couldn't believe his words and from the looks of it Hotch was as surprised by his choice of word as Morgan.

"I can't believe you just said that. Emily is not dead! She's out there somewhere and you are doing nothing to find her. You've even replaced her with agent Smug!"

"Stop it Morgan! We have not replaced her and if there was some way in finding her, we would, but there isn't. Maybe dead was the wrong words, but it's better to think she's dead than that she's been spending 18 months with a psychopath. How do you think she will be after she's been missing this long?"

"There is a great chance that after being away for this long that she will suffer from Stockholm's syndrome. Actually 27% of all victims show evidence of this syndrome." Reid answered from the backseat earning himself some deadly glares from the front seat. "Just saying that it's better than PTSD or any other mental disorders. It has been more than a year and she will never get that year back. In worst case scenario she will never be herself again."

Everything that boy said was completely true. There was no chance Emily would come back normal. Just thinking about everything George might be doing made them all sick. During that single day Morgan was in that house he had managed to hurt him pretty badly and to think that Emily had been with him for 18 months… If she was still alive that is. Maybe Hotch was right. Maybe thinking she was dead was the best way. But he couldn't really let Emily down like that. He had to keep looking.

They reached the precinct and before Morgan got to exit the car Hotch pulled him back and said in a warning tone:

"Morgan, think about what I said; she isn't to blame for any of this."

"Yeah, yeah." Morgan said, but he knew deep inside that he wouldn't treat her any better. If he had it his way Agent Kayla Carson would be out of the picture by the end of the week.

* * *

><p>An excruciating pain in her stomach woke Emily in the middle of the night. Her first thought was that something was terribly wrong with the baby and her second thought was that whatever it was she wasn't able to go to a hospital. Being 40 years old, had two miscarriages only a month or two apart and been beaten repeatedly so everything inside was broken didn't leave a big chance for both of them to survive. Either the baby would be stillborn or she would lose way too much blood when giving birth to it.<p>

On her left George was still asleep and she did the one thing she'd never thought she would to while staying at that house. She called out for help from George.

"George!" she said tapping on his shoulder. He stirred, but didn't wake up. "George, please I need you. Something's wrong."

This time George jumped up in bed and saw Emily's pain filled face next to him.

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

"I think there's something wrong with the baby. It hurts so bad!"

When she said this George immediately jumped out of bed and rushed over to the other side of the bed. He took out the key, removed the chain and picked her up. She couldn't stop herself from screaming every other minute when the pain hit her. During all the tortures she hadn't screamed, but this was different. Never had she experiences such pain and to think that it was the baby who was the source of it just made it worse. In the hallway they were met by four tired-looking girls who had woken up from the screams.

"Girls, go back to bed. Me and Emily are going for a ride. We'll be back shortly."

A ride? He definitely said a ride. And just like he'd said, a few minutes later he buckled her up. It was strange. The air, the coldness, the smell. She hadn't been outside in ages so it was definitely weird sitting in his car.

"Where... are we... going?" she asked between breaths.

"I'm driving you to a private clinic. The baby obviously wants to be born and I've found a clinic that's gonna help us with that."

Emily was surprised. She had thought that she was going to give birth in her bedroom, but he actually drove her to get medical help. He must've realized that giving birth at home would probably kill her or the baby, but he was dead serious on keeping them both alive. George wasn't kidding when he told her he loved her. It was a nice feeling knowing that someone loved her. This was a huge risk for him to take because, frankly, she could just tell the nurses everything and they could call the people back in Quantico. But maybe they were better off without her anyway. They had probably already moved on anyway so what if she didn't tell them. It would be a nice gift for George seeing as he might be saving her life. On other thoughts, it is his fault that she's in this state at the first place. Oh, this whole thing was wrong in so many levels.

Fifteen minutes later they turned into a quiet street and reached a small sign that indicated that they'd reached the clinic. It wasn't a big sign which proved how private this place actually was.

"And I trust you won't do something stupid?" he said unbuckling her.

Like he actually needed to tell her. She had already decided not to do that to him and to hear him not trusting her just hurt her feelings. Why did it hurt her feelings? She shouldn't feel like that. Hormones! Yes, of course it was the hormones because she would never think or feel like this otherwise. Instead of letting him know how she felt she just nodded and let him carry her out of the car in to the clinic. Two nurses rushed to their side and put her on a gurney. There was only one single room and every gurney was parted with what looked like shower curtains. In any other situation she would not have trusted these people where she seemed to be the only patient, but if this was her only chance to stay alive they had all the trust in the world.

"Oh, my.." a nurse said and Emily didn't like the sound of that. "I think one little baby wants to come out."

"What?" Emily said tiredly, but actually let out a sigh of relief. There was nothing wrong with the baby.

"I already see the head. Can you be a good girl and push for me?"

This should have been alarming enough that she shouldn't trust these people to help her. The woman had actually talked to her like she was a baby, but last time she checked she was forty years old. Despite this she did push. She pushed so hard and it hurt so bad. The only thing she wanted was to get that fucking baby out so the pain would go away. It wasn't until she heard the sound of a baby crying that she let herself relax. Her vision was blurry and she could vaguely here voices of panic. What was all the fuzz about? The baby was born, the crying proved that very well, and she was fine. Everything was fine now. No, it was more than fine. If she wasn't tired before, she definitely was now. Not only tired, but she felt herself getting dizzy and the voices was filled with even more panic. Then a hand gripped hers and she couldn't believe how calming it was and how much she liked the gesture. She turned around to see that George was the source of this and she actually smiled, or tried to as much as her strength would let her.

"Please, stay with me, beautiful." he said squeezing her hand.

Where would she go? Hadn't she already agreed to not try anything stupid? But still he begged for her not to go. As if she would just up and go as soon as she'd given birth. As if she wasn't tired enough. It was the next move that really alarmed her. The gurney she lay on was pulled away from George and for the first time she didn't want him to let her go. She wanted him to hold her. Maybe this was what he meant by stay with him. Perhaps one of the nurses found out about George and called the police and now they took her away from him. No, it was something else. The oxygen mask told her that and the coldness that slowly crept up on her. She knew that feeling. She was dying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I don't have much to say other than press the review button and let me know what you think:)**


	17. That thing with Emily!

**A/N Before I let you read I just have to tell you guys about my nightmare! I dreamt that Paget Brewster was riding her bike in the middle of the night, but she fell of it into some kind of thing that leads to the sewers(don't know what to call them) by the sidewalk and got stuck. So she's stuck there, I mean really stuck in a 'I can't get my head loose' kind of way, with a lot of trucks driving above her but never sees her. Then she slowly dies. And this was all over the news and you got to see her death all over again and just felt terrible that she had to die alone. I woke up crying, also because my granny died in the dream to, but she's been dead for 9 years now so I think most of the tears were for Paget. Let this dream never come true!**

**Also, I'm happy to read the reviews that says they like George. Found it a bit funny:) Maybe I'll do something in the future that'll please you. If you could vote would you like Morgan/Prentiss or Emily/George? ;)**

**Now you made proceed!:D**

* * *

><p>That thing with Emily!<p>

George panicked as they pulled his woman away from him. He tried to go after her, but one of the nurses, a Mexican he believed, stopped him. They drove her to the far end of the small clinic and pulled the curtain. This was when he looked around to notice just how small this place was and there wasn't much medical equipment. The nurses would never be able to save her life; he had seen the blood. He contemplated if he should call an ambulance to get her to a real hospital, which she really needed. Her face hadn't been up on the news in at least five months so it should be safe. But what if she would turn on him and decide to tell them. It's a much bigger place that will probably have some officers strolling around. A sudden beep and the sound of someone's heart rate stopping disturbed his line of thoughts and he wanted nothing more than to run behind the curtain to check on her. He felt a teardrop roll down his cheek and he cursed at himself for getting so attached to this woman. But that was what had happened. He fell in love again and now that woman had given birth to a wonderful babygirl, who so far seemed perfectly healthy. It had been so easy to kill all the others, but when Emily had her second miscarriage he knew he wanted a kid with her. That's why he had locked her in the room for so long, to keep her out of harm's way so that nothing would happen to the baby who was growing inside of her. One option could have been to just take the baby now while the nurses were working on Emily and leave her for dead. Because with the sounds he could make out her heart had already stopped. He listened careful to see if the nurses were doing anything about it, if not they would definitely pay for it. But he heard one of the women yell what she was charging and that they should clear before a heavy thud rang through the clinic. Nothing changed with the heart rate so they did the same thing again... and again... and again... and then one of the most beautiful sounds; the sound of an even heart rate. His Emily was still alive. He wiped away the tears as the Mexican woman came out from behind the curtain.

"So… sorry to keep you waiting. We've managed to make her stable and the bleeding has stopped. Have you ever had an ultrasound checking?" she asked and when he shook his head 'no' she continued. "I figured… We believe that there is another baby in there."

"You believe?" George asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, if you put your hand on her stomach you can feel it's in there. We will make an ultrasound to check before we cut her open and take it out. But we are not sure if it's alive or not."

George looked at the woman dumbfounded. Was she just telling him that he was getting another baby, dead or alive? He prayed for it to be the latter. Oh how he wanted it to be okay, but it didn't feel like it since Emily had almost bled out minutes ago. It would be a miracle if the baby was fine, but a hell of a good miracle. Maybe they'd be able to get it out in time to save it. Yes, he had to believe it. It was the only thing that kept him from crying.

* * *

><p>The first day they had found some leads asking around in the yoga class and among the families. There was one guy who had been on every class the women went to but apparently he wasn't signed up. They were done for the day and Hotch had been careful the whole time not to pair Morgan with Carson because there was no say in what he would do if they were. Now they were heading for a restaurant to eat dinner before returning to the hotel. They chose an Italian place and sat down at a table far of in the corner. Hotch could see Morgan glaring at their new agent and shot him a warning look, but he just rolled his eyes and went on with choosing what do order. When the orders were placed the questioning began much to Morgan's disliking.<p>

"So where are you from?" Rossi was the first one to ask.

"Actually, I'm from Flagstaff, Arizona. Moved to D.C five years ago." She answered getting ready for more questions.

"Any family? Children? Boyfriend? Husband? Girlfriend?" JJ asked taking a sip from her water.

"Ha! As if! No, don't really find the time." she answered truthfully making the others smile knowing how true that was. Morgan only detested her more if it was even possible.

"Favorite book?" Reid was the one to ask.

"Call me a girl, but anything with Jane Austen."

Everyone smiled, besides Morgan who snorted loudly causing the new agent to turn to him and meet his deadly glare.

"I'm going to let that one slide agent Morgan just because I don't know what the heck is wrong with you and the fact that I don't have the strength to fight right now, but I seriously hope that you don't get new members to this team often if you welcome them like this. But one thing you should know is that I'll be around for a long time." she said and smiled turning to the rest of the team who held mixed expressions from amusement to dumbfounded over the way she'd put Morgan on the spot.

Morgan just snorted again and left the table. He was so angry at their newest member. She had no idea who she was replacing. The wonderful woman's spot she had to fill. Why hadn't anyone on the team informed her about the situation with Emily? All of them seemed to be afraid to talk about it. It had only been Garcia who had actually talked about her with him, not only because she was helping him to search for her but they used to share their happy moments with Emily, which were a lot.

He wanted to call Garcia because she was currently the only one he could talk to about these kinds of stuff, but his phone was in his jacket by the table. Instead he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see JJ standing there, sadness written all over her face.

"How are you holding up?" she asked still with one hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not holding up. I am pissed and sad at the same time. And I can't help feeling sick every time that woman out there opens her mouth."

"Morgan, it's not her..."

"fault she's gone... yeah yeah so I've heard. But I'm also pissed at you guys who just welcome her to take Emily's place and you sit there asking her questions as if nothing has ever happened. None of you will even talk about her. Did you know that I and Garcia spend all our free time looking for her, but it's only so many places to look."

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry, but this thing with Emily is... I don't know what to think."

"Hotch said that the best thing is to assume she's dead."

JJ looked at him silently agreeing with Hotch, but instead of bringing that upon Morgan she embraced him and said:

"Let's get back to the table. I think our food just arrived."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, so I have two more questions for you besides the one in the beginning... I haven't decided on whether or not to bring the second baby out alive. And I want name suggestions on the baby/babies. I've already gotten one, but if someone else has a great name up their sleeves cough it up:D**

**And as always, let me know what you think and please answer my three question if you like. I'll repeat them for you: **

**1. The pairing?**

**2. Twins or not twins+**

**3. Names?**


	18. I've had enough!

**A/N Some of you might hate me after this chapter, but it's worth the risk;) Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>I've had enough!<p>

It was the third day in Minnesota. Since they hadn't spotted the Unsub yet Hotch decided to send Carson to take the yoga class and hopefully the guy would notice her. She was a young brunette with a beautiful body so it wouldn't be hard. Morgan was against it though. He didn't think she could handle it, she being a newbie and all. Also that she thought she was better than everyone else and was bound not to follow protocol. Better yet, send her in. That way she could get fired and Morgan would get rid of her. If it came to it he would probably have her back despite his feelings, but would it be the other way around? Emily would always have his back, _that_ he was sure of.

There had been one suspicious looking guy at the class that day. He was tall and muscular and was wearing a baseball cap while doing is yoga. It seemed glued to his head since it never came of when he bent forward. Carson had talked to him after the class to rule him out, but she couldn't do that. He fit their profile perfectly. Now they could only wait for him to make his move. Since they still had no idea of who he was it was better to catch him in the act. They would proceed with that tomorrow, but for now they were heading back for the hotel to get a good night's sleep. This time Hotch had intentionally put Morgan in the same car as Carson and every chance he got he would pair the two of them together hoping for Morgan to get his act together and let her into the team. Unfortunately that hadn't worked as well as the unit chief had hoped. He could tell by their pissed of facial expressions every time they came back. So the car ride was made mostly in silence besides some sighs from both parts.

When they reached the hotel both of them headed straight for their rooms making sure not to take the same elevator. Any more time with the other would break them.

Carson closed the door behind her furious about how Morgan was treating her, and for what reason? This guy was trying his hardest to make her life miserable with his comments and snorting. She had tried letting them slip but she'd had enough. She needed to know why this agent Morgan guy had it in for her from the very beginning. With those thoughts she exited her room with heavy, firm steps and seconds later she was knocking on Morgan's door. It was now or never. Morgan threw the door opened and dark, angry eyes were staring back at her. His breath told her he'd been drinking.

"What the hell?" was the first thing he said after their staring contest.

"I want to know why the hell you've been treating me like shit. I have really had enough of it." her voice was just a little louder than she intended.  
>"Then quit! I've had enough of you too!" Morgan shot back walking in to his room leaving the door open for her to either follow and continue their so called conversation or go back to her own room. Either way they were not going to continue out in the corridor where people may or may not hear them.<p>

She decided to follow him since she was nowhere near done with him.

"You've had enough of me? Don't make me laugh! I have done absolutely nothing to you since the day I started and I won't quit. I've worked my ass off and I deserve to be here!" she almost screamed at him.

"So do Emily!" Morgan snapped.

"What? Who's Emily?" Carson asked confused of the sudden turn in their argument.

"Never mind! You don't need to know!"

"The hell I do! You've been an ass towards me and something tells me that this Emily woman has something to do with it."

"Leave! Now!" he yelled at her stepping dangerously close to her in a threatening manner, but Carson didn't flinch.

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer."

Morgan sighed stepping away and poured a second glass of scotch which he gave to Carson before sitting down by the table. Somebody might as well tell their new agent.

"This Emily woman's name is Emily Prentiss." he began still not letting go of the anger in his voice. "She was my partner until about 18 months ago and now you came along; the first to replace her."

"So? It's been 18 months since she quit, it's time for a new team member."

Morgan put his glass down hard on the table making some of the scotch splash outside of the it.

"Didn't you watch the news, god dammit? Could save me a hell of a lot of time! My partner did not quit! She would never do that to her team."

"So she got fired? Big deal!" she said, but Morgan remained quiet fuming inside which Carson picked up on. "Why don't you just tell me what happened and I won't need to guess."

Morgan contemplated whether or not to tell her the full story. He hadn't talked about it to anyone outside the team and he was still angry with Carson, but for once he decided to let his feelings about her step aside and tell her.

"It was 18 months ago. We had this case about brunettes being beaten and murdered. Emily was a brunette." Morgan paused for a second trying to gather himself and think back to those last days with Emily. "At the same time Emily was seeing this guy, George Riley. We planned for her to lure the killer so we send her with JJ to appear on TV and then we would take turn to watch her, only she had a date later that week with George and begged for us to let her go for one night. We talked to the guy and decided to leave the responsibility to her date. Turned out he was the Unsub all along."

Morgan stopped to take a sip from his scotch.

"So she died?" Carson asked pity in her eyes and hand over her mouth.

"Not that I know of. I went there and he chained me up letting his daughters cut me open. Emily told him she'd go with him if he stopped hurting me. Haven't seen her since."

Carson didn't know what to say. Why hadn't anyone told her about this sooner? She took a sip from the scotch before speaking up.

"So she's still out there?"

"We don't know. Everyone has seemed to let it go, but not me. Not Garcia either. We are still looking for her, but it's like she has vanished. She is nowhere to be found. And just thinking about everything that could've happened to her all these months… If she isn't buried somewhere or thrown in a lake."

He finished his scotch and poured another one, his fifth one that night. All the pain was coming back and the tears was threatening to come out as well. Carson placed her hand on top of his as a calming gesture. It did work to his surprise and he met her sad eyes and for the first time his didn't show anger. He leaned slightly forward and she did the same until their lips met in a kiss. It started slowly and gentle, but when she felt his tongue against her lips seeking entry she parted them  
>and their tongues began exploring each other's mouths. They rose from their seats pressing their bodies against the wall. Morgan left her lips and placed kisses down her neck letting the intimacy wash away the pain. Carson pulled of Morgan's shirt and he did the same to hers and placed kisses on her breasts. They helped each other get rid of the rest of their clothes before moving on to the bed and doing something they definitely would regret tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>When Emily woke up her head was heavy. She looked at her surroundings finding that she had returned to her bed in their house. How the hell did she get there? Hadn't she been dying yesterday? Or was it two days ago? She could only remember giving birth to a baby, then coldness, followed by the sound of a heart stopping. Was it her heart that had come to a stop or the baby's? It couldn't have been hers because she was definitely alive. Or maybe this was some kind of hell. But she had seen a light, and a baby. It was a boy. Did it mean that she and the baby had died? Hopefully they had managed to bring them both back. She wanted nothing more than to meet her baby and hold him.<p>

She threw the covers away and slowly stepped out of the bed not sure of where it would hurt. So far it was only her head, probably from the sedatives. As she walked towards the bathroom she noticed to her surprise that she was no longer chained around the ankle. She watched her thin frame in the mirror before walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs where she found George and the girls just about to eat some pancakes. There was no sign of a baby, but with the happiness written in his face the baby couldn't be dead.

"Glad you decided to join the living." he said and approached her to give her a kiss on her temple.

She sat down at the table next to Janey and Holly who both gave her a hug in the process. The last person to get seated was George who sat opposite her.

"You forgot the chain." she told him as he was pouring syrup on a pancake.

"You don't need that anymore. You won't leave me."

He was right. She probably wouldn't.

"Where is the baby?" she asked.

"Upstairs sleeping. You've been out for four days now."

She only nodded and took a bite from her pancake. It didn't taste good. Either he wasn't good at making pancakes or the fact that she wasn't used to eating made everything taste bad. She swallowed it, her throat almost refusing to take it down. But she had to finish this one pancake to keep George from feeding her. She ate the pancake in silence feeling George's eyes on her the whole time.

"Do you know how beautiful you are." he asked all of the sudden. "But you're getting thin. You have to eat more."

She nodded and looked at him. His eyes were looking deep into hers and she once again felt afraid. She did not like that look in his eyes and now with a new baby she would never be able to get out of there. So deciding not to chain her was something he could do. It would actually make it easier to sleep and she would be able to take a shower with the door closed not having to worry about George hearing the water running and deciding he's up for a round or two.

How did she ever have that moment where she felt safe with him? She had to blame it on the matter of life or death. Any person would have felt safe to have by her side at a time like that and it just happened to be the man who had held her captive. But he had gotten awful nice to her lately. _Snap out of it Emily! He has taken you away from your family and friends. There is nothing nice about him. _All those thoughts that kept telling her that George did care about her and had changed. So what if he was undressing her with his eyes right now… At least he loved her. But there were also those feelings of fear that wouldn't let her forget what he was capable of. That feeling that made her tiptoe around the house so she wouldn't do anything wrong.

When the girls, who had kept quiet the whole meal, had cleared the plate with pancakes George decided to clean the table and take care of the dishes, once again relieving her from her duties.

"I'll take care of the housework today since you're probably still pretty worn out from giving birth and almost dying and all, but we'll see how you feel tomorrow." he said and gave her a kiss right on her lips. "Meet you in the bedroom, beautiful?"

She nodded, thinking about ways to get out of this. She had so many mixed thoughts about him that she didn't know what to do. The sedates. She'd noticed the syringes by the bed when she woke up earlier and if she sedated herself there would be no way he would do anything, or at least she wouldn't be conscious for it. But there would probably be hell to pay when she wakes up. Maybe he'll forgive her; she had almost died recently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for Morgan sleeping with the new agent, but you should keep reading because we all know that he won't choose her when it comes to it;) **

**Also I have the results for the pairing: Morgan/Prentiss-6**

**Emily/George- 6**

**Yes I know. George and Emily won, but as you see in this chapter she has mixed feelings about him^^**

**And I didn't mention if there were twins or not because I haven't decided yet. It was like 50/50 so I asked my friend who voted for twins because she thought it was possible for the second baby to live if they got it out quickly and began cpr if needed. So I'll decide for the next chapter since that's when Emily is going to meet her kids for the first time:)**

**Also very good names! And many reviews, I don't think I've ever gotten so many at one chapter before. I should let you choose more often;)**

**And last but not least, let me know what you think by pressing the review button:D**


	19. The names!

**A/N Hey, a question for you guys: Do you like shorter chapters but updated quickly or longer chapters that takes longer time to write? I'm just wondering if I should throw in something more in them^^**

**Also, now I will give my 100th reviewer a one shot of their choice so go ahead and review:D This I do because I enjoyed writing the last one shot but my brain can't think of any^^**

**And read...:)**

* * *

><p>The names!<p>

Morgan woke from the alarm with a throbbing pain in his head. He shouldn't have taken that last glass of scotch. And now he had to go up to catch an Unsub. A sudden movement startled him and a form sat up in the bed. It all came back to him when he turned to see the naked back of one agent Kayla Carson and he knew how much he had screwed up. Not only had he broken the rules and could get one of them fired but he had also betrayed Emily. How had he been able to forget about her? He loved her so much and the first chance he got he jumped into bed with her so called replacement. _Idiot!_ But then there was fury. It was directed towards the woman beside him. Morgan had been, and still is for that matter, upset about losing a friend and this agent still slept with him. Shouldn't she have known better? She had only had one glass and she had nothing to be upset about. Maybe agent know-it-all wasn't that perfect after all. On her first week at the BAU she had broken the rules. This could definitely get her fired and every feeling inside of him told him to tell on her and hope for the best, for him that is. It would probably be for the worse for her. But he couldn't do it. First of all, he could easily get suspended, but maybe that would be good because then he would be able to spend all his time to find Emily. Second of all, what would the people he had recently lectured about forgetting about Emily say? Garcia would have been so mad and definitely hate Carson.

When Carson rose from the bed Morgan stayed put, pretending not to be aware of the woman in the room. She was quiet. Maybe because she didn't have anyone to talk to or she was equally ashamed. Did she regret it too? Whatever she felt, things were going to be weird between them. The best thing for Morgan to do was to go back and hate her guts for taking Emily's place. Oh, god how he hated her even more now. It was Emily who was supposed to be in bed with him, not that brat. There were many names for Carson Morgan could come up with. None pleasant of course because her whole existence wasn't pleasant. Morgan now realized what kind of thoughts he had about Carson and it was sort of unprofessional, but he still couldn't shake that feeling that Emily was still out there needing their help and would soon be coming back for work. By then her spot would be freed.

As soon as the door was swung shut Morgan jumped out of the bed to get himself ready too, starting with a shower.

* * *

><p>The thing that woke Emily later that afternoon was the sound of a baby crying. It was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard and he couldn't stop herself from jumping out of bed, desperately wanted to meet her baby. However a strong hand pulled her back and she realized that she hadn't even notice the other body in the bed.<p>

"Not so fast, beautiful." he said pulling her into a deep kiss which she had no thoughts in returning. Instead she pulled away and held a firm look.

"I haven't met my baby yet and I would prefer to take care of it when it's crying. You can do whatever you want to me when I'm done."

She pulled her hand away glancing over her shoulder before walking out of the bedroom. The smirk on his face scared her. She had basically told him to do whatever he wanted to her and judging by the smirk on his face he was planning something she would definitely not be enjoying. She would probably not be able to walk for a week afterwards either. There had been other times she had told him that and she had been sore for a month tops. There were a lot of kinky stuff going on in that man's mind and she was amazed that she had been able to keep her stone face through it all. No, she preferred the quick ones, not those who could go on for hours.

She realized that she still was not chained when she was able to walk out from the hallway towards the screaming that echoed through the house. It led her to a room she never actually been to and when she opened the door she was stunned. The room was painted in a light shade of green and there was one, correction two, wooden cribs opposite the door. If she would have guessed she would have said they were made of oak. But the two cribs were a bit confusing. Had he been planning on another child? She could never handle that again. Despite the lack of violence directed towards her during the time it was awful to know that there wasn't an out and that she had to carry a child from George, conceived unwillingly. But the sight that met her when she reached the two cribs made her gasp. They each held one beautiful girl both wearing a pink blanket. Then the emotions hit her and she started to cry definitely from happiness. They were both so beautiful and she knew she loved them. It was the smallest of them who had started to cry so she lifted her up and held her against the shoulder tapping lightly on her back to soothe the child.

"How are they?" a voice behind her said, easily recognized as George's.

"There's two of them." she pointed out between sobs.

"Yes, it truly is a miracle. They noticed her when they had saved you and they made a C-section to take her out. Her heart had stopped so they performed CPR and voilà. That little one had us scared for a moment."

"Then how come we're here?"

"What do you mean?" he said with raised eyebrows.

"Shouldn't we still be at the clinic? You know recovering from dying and like getting the breastfeeding going?"

"Ah, you didn't need to. I got some sedatives for you and the baby's fine. That Mexican woman and the other one were quite easy to convince. Oh, and they're on bottle so I'll get your breasts all to myself." he said with a smirk and she turned away from him not wanting to see that expression he held.

"What should we call them, sweetie?" George asked and now he stood right behind her removing her hair to give her a kiss on the neck. This sent a shiver down her spine.

"Can I decide?" Emily asked hoping for a yes. She knew she would get away from here sometime in the future and she didn't want his names on her daughters.

"Sure, sweetie, but it has to be Riley." he said and she was totally okay with that because it could easily be changed. "Do you have any good ones?"

"I was thinking Morgan Isobel for this one." she said and motioned for the one she was holding. "And Hope Grace for the other."

"Sounds beautiful. So Morgan Isobel Riley and Hope Grace Riley it is." he said and kissed her once more.

Emily didn't tell him where she got Morgan from, but she needed a name to remind her of her old life. Her old life when everything was fine and she could go out for a run at least once a week. A reminder of her job which she once lived for and with her body right now she wasn't even sure if she would ever be able to do it again. All the muscles were almost gone and the body fat wasn't much either. There would take a lot of training to make her strong again.

"Why don't you go feed her and then we can go back to bedroom and..." instead of ending that sentence he trailed kisses down her neck and she squirmed away so that she could go preparing the bottle.

The girls were all downstairs playing with their dolls when she came down to the kitchen. They would have been really cute with their giggles and strange made up games, but Emily could never forget the things they were capable of. Sure it wasn't their fault, but there was still something there that made her keep her distance.

"Mommy, can we hold the baby?" Janey suddenly asked holding a doll in one of the arms.

That was one thing she would never get used to. Every time they called her mom a chill went up her spine. The girl who stood in front of her had the cutest puppy face but Emily didn't trust her to hold Morgan.

"Sorry, but I was just about to give her something to eat." She said.

"Please, just for a second. I'll be really, really careful." She begged and that's when she saw the doll which made her even more afraid to let Morgan and Hope anyway near those girls.

The doll she was holding was completely messed up. It only had one eye, the body was a bit cut open and there was a fishing line around the neck of the doll that would probably choke it if it was a real person. They had gotten restless. Now that they couldn't torture people they had turned to dolls.

"No, Janey, I need to feed her now." She said with a quite angry voice which made Janey get an angry look on her face as well before giving her an evil smirk and walked away. That girl had definitely something up her sleeves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I got so many beautiful girl names and that's why I decided to make them both girls. Also I made some research and it could be possible to get twins in that age after two miscarriages:)**

**I have another question for you folks: Would you like to read what kind of stuff that will happen in the bedroom with George when she returns or should I skip it? And any ideas what Janey has up her sleeves? (haven't figured it out yet so thought if you would like to help me out;P)**

**So once again I'll repeat my questions: 1. Longer/Shorter chapters?**

**2. Write/Skip bedroom part?**

**3. What's up with Janey?**

**And remember the 100th reviewer get a one shot so press the review button:D**


	20. Damn those promises!

**A/N Wow, think I received more than 20 reviews last chapter and that's a new record! Thanks! And I love the debate about the pairings and I will not tell you which one I want for Emily, but you will probably know after this chapter. And btw, some of you might be disappointed with this chapter:)**

**Oh, and about that bedroom part... Someone thankfully told me that after giving birth you menstruate for up to six weeks and sex would not be so good. I researched it further and had to come up with something else that could happen in the bedroom. Thank you for telling me:)**

**And my computer has decided not to start so I'm currently writing on my mother's computer and since I live alone on the weekdays I will only be aable to update on the weekends:/ Unless my mother lets me borrow her computer for the week, which she is currently contemplating. I will however be able to write on the weekdays because I usually write first on my ipod so by the weekend I will have two new chapters for you:D**

**WARNING! If you are sensetive to rape you shouldn't read Emily's part. And this time it's kind of graphic. **

**And now you can read!**

* * *

><p>Damn those promises!<p>

Garcia sat in her office looking into surveillance photos in all the nearby states. There were those from hospitals, malls, grocery stores and the airports to see anyone resembling George Riley, but in the end she came up empty handed. A couple guys had looked like George but when Garcia had run the faces it had turned out to be either a Lucas or a Nathan, but never the George Riley they were looking for. Garcia knew that they hadn't left the country because she had watched every border surveillance and most of the airports nearby. She had also put every single airport and custom on alert and a couple with four girls wouldn't be hard to miss.

When Garcia's phone rang she sighed deeply. She liked having time to search for Emily, but every time her phone rang she knew she would get a new task. Nowadays she ended up doing everything twice as fast so that she could return to finding Emily. But she smiled when she read Morgan's name because there was a possibility he would just call for an update on finding their brunette friend.

"Hey, sugar, what can I do for you this enchanted morning?"

"Can you track agent Carson's phone. She's at the yoga class right now and will leave with the Unsub soon." Morgan said and Garcia could notice by the sound of his voice that something was wrong.

"Sure, but are you okay? You sound a little... off."

"Yes, dollface, everything is fine."

¨"Derek Morgan, don't lie to me. Is it Emily again?"

"Well, sort of. We can talk about it after this case, when we're back?"

"Of course, and by then I will hopefully have tons of new information about our missing girl."

"Thank you, dollface. Talk to you soon!"

It was hard talking to Morgan sometimes. Garcia knew how much Morgan had loved Emily and not just like a friend. She also knew that Emily shared those feelings and it was just heartbreaking to see her friend so hurt. That's a big part of why she was spending all her time to search for Emily. And also because she herself couldn't let it go. She cursed at herself for not being able to find her since she was probably the best tech analyst there was, but not even her magic could find her. Garcia wasn't the one who was fond of guns, but she would easily shoot this son of a bitch when they found him. Or at least beat the crap out of him for taking away their friend and doing stuff that none of them was sure what it was. One thing was sure, though. Emily would be damaged and never herself again which scared her. She just hoped that she could fix it somehow and at least get back a part of the Emily they all knew and loved. Emily just needed to hold on a little longer and they would come to get her.

* * *

><p>Morgan hung up the phone and went back to the conference room. Rossi had accompanied Carson to the yoga class and the rest of them were about to leave. The tension between Carson and Morgan had been thick and they had avoided each other as good as they could. It was clear that Carson also regretted it with the way she looked down every time he entered the room. It was almost like she was embarrassed.<p>

The four remaining agents jumped into their vehicle after Rossi had texted them to say that she was leaving with the Unsub. They drove for about ten minutes before they spotted her just about to walk into an alley with him. Hotch parked the car and all four exited the car with their guns drawn. They followed them and stood waiting until the man pushed Carson down on the ground and drew his weapon.

"FBI! Put your weapon down and step away from the girl." Hotch said, but their Unsub didn't move, just kept looking at the woman beneath him.

"Step away from her!" Rossi said, but still nothing.

When the man lifted his knife and was about to plunge it into Carson one shot was fired hitting him in the arm making the knife fall out of his hand. JJ ran to get it and the man fell to the side holding on to his wound for dear life. Carson was quick to stand on her feet and kicked him in the groin.

"Thanks. Let's arrest this son of a bitch and head back." she said and spit on the man before leaving the alley.

* * *

><p>Emily put the babies back in the cribs after feeding both of them with a bottle. She watched them fall back asleep not really wanting to leave them since she would have to go back to George. So she simply watched them. It didn't take long, though, before their eyes were closed and a light snoring could be heard. Apparantly she wasn't the only one who heard them since George called for her. Her eyes lingered a couple of more minutes before she left them and went back to the bedroom. She found George on the bed smiling widely. He had already removed his pants and t-shirt. She gulped as she approached him.<p>

"Stop." he said before she reached the bed. "I want you to press play on the stereo and strip."

"What?" she said looking from the stereo to George.

"Strip! And make sure to move to the music."

"I am not performing a striptease for you. I said _you_ could do whatever you wanted to me and that didn't mean that I had to make some kind of effort."

"Oh, come on sweetie! I have decided that the thing I wanted to do to you was to make you perform a striptease and that means you have to do it. You can't afford breaking a promise."

Damn those promises and damn that way he had to twist the words. Emily moved slowly towards the stereo and pressed play. 'Fever' started playing through the speakers and Emily began moving her hips to the music. George's grin widened as Emily started with the first couple of buttons on the blouse. She turned around so her back faced him and continued to unbutton it. Her hands trembled as she worked on the last button and she pushed the piece of clothing off her shoulders. She then continued to pull down her pants over her hips as she moved from side to side. Her heart beat rapidly as she removed them completely and stood only in her underwear. She turned around with closed eyes as she worked on her bra. When it was off she covered herself with her arms still moving along the music.

"Come here, sexy." George demanded and Emily did as she was told. "Lay down on your stomach."

He tied her to the bedpost with her back facing him. She gulped when his hands started to caress her back and down to her breasts. Her body was filled with nausea and shivers was sent to her spine. She could feel him working on her panties and before she knew it a strong hand grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"The nurses told me that vaginal sex was bad after giving birth, but I still have to rid myself of this sexual tension. What are you suggesting we should do about that?" he asked giving her a kiss on the cheek and she was kind of surprised that he would actually listen to the nurses. She would have thought he wouldn't give a shit and just fuck her right there.

"Like you don't really have something planned." she said with a surprisingly steady voice and she could feel his hands moving further down landing on her ass.

"Hmm..." was the only thing he said before he thrust himself inside her making her scream from both pain and shock. With every thrust he went deeper and deeper making the pain worse. She focused her eyes on the wall to the left and bit her lip to keep herself from screaming again. Something caught her eyes though. A weapon she hadn't thought of using against him, but now in the situation she was in it all seemed so clear. It would only take one arm to reach it and use it against him so she started on the knot on her left hand. Luckily the knot weren't very good and George was to busy pushing himself into her ass that he failed to notice when she reached for the syringes on the bedside table and then she quickly turned around and pushed the sedatives into his arm.

"You fucking..." he said before falling over her.

She tried to untie the arm with George still on top of her. This knot was harder than the other since she now was pressed further down to the mattress due to the heavy body lying on her. Emily had no idea what kind of sedatives they were so they should last between 10 minutes and 24 hours. Hers had lasted for about five hours which gave her enough time to get her daughters and find some help. If she could just get that damn knot open. She started to throw herself around in the bed to get rid of the weight keeping her pressed down. The body fell down to the floor with a thud and Emily focused once again on the knot. The other one had been easily removed so why wasn't this?

She tugged and pulled on the knot until it finally gave in. George would probably be out for four hours now. Maybe even less since George was bigger than her and the sedatives would therefore wear off quicker. When she rose from the bed she stopped to look at him for a couple of minutes wondering if she should give him more, but she didn't 't want do give him an overdose so she decided against it. She pulled up her panties and took a dress from the wardrobe and threw it over her body before leaving the room. Every step she took was painful. Just like she thought it would after letting him do what he wanted. She opened the door to her daughters' room and went to the cribs to get them, but there was only one of them there. Hope was gone. Panic rose inside her as she had a vague idea of where she might have been. Those stupid girls. She left the babies' room and walked towards a room where she could here small giggles. Inside she was met by Janey who was holding the baby and the rest of them were surrounding her. All eyes were shot at Emily when she entered and Janey had that same evil smirk.

"Hello, mom." she said dragging out on the word mom.

"Janey, can I please have Hope back?" Emily tried which caused the three other girls to laugh.

"I wouldn't think so, dear. Please sit on that chair over there." she said motioning to a chair in the middle of the room.

"No, I just need..."

"Uh uh uh... I don't really think that you can afford not doing as you're told since I'm the one in charge. I am holding the baby, aren't I?"

This was all it took for Emily to sit down on the chair which made the other three girls laugh again. She was terrified that they were going to hurt her little girl.

"Minions!" Janey said motioning towards Emily and the three went up to Emily with duct tape and started to tie her to the chair with it.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"I'm afraid not. Now that you are stuck to that chair I will return the baby." Janey said and left the room.

Emily realized now that she was just a part of their game. A game where her baby was leverage to make it easier for them to tie her up. Janey played the boss, the other three played the minions and Emily played the hostage. The rest of the game she wasn't sure how that would play out. This was the punishment Janey had figured out when Emily wouldn't let her hold Morgan. She had been so close to get out of this hell and then the girls had to destroy it. It was like the very first time when she had wanted to leave and those damn girls had held her back. Only this time they had no idea that their father was out cold and that she had been on her way out of there.

Janey went to stand right in front of Emily and smiled a toothy grin. It looked like she was contemplated what to do with her.

"What about the fishing line?" Janey said and Emily's eyes widened.

"Yes, boss." Holly said and walked over to a cupboard and retrieved that very object and gave it to Janey.

Janey smiled again and held it up in front of her so that everyone could see it. She continued to place it around Emily's neck. Emily started to breath heavily as Janey started to pull the line tighter around her neck. It got harder to breath and she could feel the line cutting in to her skin. This would definitely leave a mark. Just when Emily thought her air was about to run out Janey released the grip and Emily gasped for air.

She didn't know for how long she was in that room. Must have been a couple of hours. The girls had tried the fishing line on her several times and did even take time on how long it took for Emily to turn purple. They also lit a candle and dropped hot wax on her Then they had warmed up a metal stick and burnt her. All the pain was excruciating, but she had kept herself from screaming most of the time. George hadn't woken up yet but she knew that it was only a matter of minutes. She was right. Soon she could hear his voice calling for Emily through the house and Emily could see her only chance of getting out slipping through her fingers. The door opened with a pang and in the doorway stood a pissed of George.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he yelled at her. "Thank God my girls had some sense to keep you from leaving while their father was sedated in his bedroom."

"I'm sorry" she said, but her weak voice made it to a whisper.

"Sorry isn't good enough." he said approaching her and ripped of the duct tape.

When she stood up he threw her up the wall making her head slam into it. His fist connected with her face and his knee was brought up to her abdominal knocking the air out of her. She doubled over, but was soon brought up again and this time he turned her around so her face met the wall.

"I'm gonna continue what we started only this time I won't be gentle."

"But the girls..." she tried as he was sliding her dress up to her waist.

"Don't worry. They have to learn someday." he said ripping of her underwear.

"No, please, not in..."

"Schhh... they'll be fine." he said before pushing himself hard into her ass and she couldn't hold back the scream leaving her lips.

He continued to thrust hard the first thrust worse then the other. This continued until he emptied himself inside of her and she could feel the warm liquid running down her thighs. He let go of her dress and turned her around.

"See, you shouldn't have done that." he said before dragging her out of the room and back to the bedroom where he chained her again. "And just when I began to trust you you do this which means that we have to go back to the chains."

Then he left her there alone, but the thing that scared her the most was the grins on the girls' faces after she had been raped in front of them. They had been amused to watch it. There really was no way to get out of there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay so do you think Morgan should tell Garcia what he did? Or who do you think he should tell or who should find out? I wasn't sure if he should tell Garcia or not and that's why I kept their conversation for next chapter. This way I could ask you guys:)**

**I have recently figured out how she will get out of there:) So she will most definitely not stay and raise the babies with George. And not have lots of hot sex with him either:) Sorry to disappoint you but in my mind it's a little weird if Emily would want him after all these months:)**

**Already gotten a couple of we-like-George people who reviewed and said that the story was ruined so if you really, really want I might do an alternative sick ending! One that would probably disgust me. But first you have to tell me... All the anonymous reviewers who like George are you the same person?**

**Review and let me know what you think! **


	21. A wife beating SOB!

**A/N Great news folks! My computer is working which means that I can publish this chapter! **

**So happy reading!**

* * *

><p>A wife beating SOB!<p>

The team arrived at the BAU the morning after the Unsub was caught. Hotch had told them that after some paperwork they could all head home and rest. Morgan wanted the rest. Or he wanted the free time with Garcia so that they could get on with their business and hopefully Garcia had forgot all about their little talk. Unfortunately he wasn't that lucky. As soon as he was done with the paperwork and most people had gone home, everyone besides Hotch, Garcia stormed into the bullpen.

"Derek Morgan! My office now!" she said and turned her heels and walked away again.

Morgan hurried after her hoping that Garcia had gotten a really big lead. By the sound of it, it was either that or she desperately wanted to know what was up with Morgan. When he entered the office she closed the door behind him and motioned for him to sit on one of the chairs.

"Have you found something?" he asked hopefully.

"No, sorry sugar." she said with sadness in her eyes. "Talk to me, Derek. What's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Derek, I know that this thing with Emily gets to you… It gets to me to, but I promise you that we'll find her. I am spending every single minute I get searching for her and by the end of this month she will..."

"I slept with her." Morgan interrupted and Garcia's jaw dropped to the floor.

"You slept with her? When? For how long have you two...? Oh I knew there was something going on there. I can't believe Emily never told me... she is soo..."

"Not with Emily." Morgan said cutting of Garcia's excitement.

"What? But then who...?" she began when realization suddenly hit her. "Oh no, you didn't! You slept with agent Carson?" Garcia almost yelled at him.

"Keep your voice down please."

"But you slept... Why would you...? Why did she..? Oh I so hate her right now. And you! You should be ashamed of yourself going around sleeping with our newest recruit while Emily's out there somewhere, scared."

"I know, I know... I screwed up, okay? I drank like five glasses of scotch and agent Carson came in to my room asking me why I've treated her like shit. I told her about Emily and I guess I was upset."

"So our new agent took advantage of my gummy bear? I told you I hated her." she said directing all her anger at the woman in question.

"Well, she shouldn't take all the blame, I mean..."

"And now you're defending her? Wow, I better find Emily soon before you go and fall in love with agent Carson instead."

"Instead?" Morgan asked with raised eyebrows.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know how you feel about Emily."

Morgan scratched his neck uncomfortable about the direction of the conversation. He hadn't realized that he had been that obvious. Did everyone know?

"It's okay Morgan. I won't tell anyone. And I happen to know that our brunette beauty feels the same way. Or felt." Garcia added as sadness filled her eyes.

There was still a chance that she was dead or that her feelings had changed during her time away and is now in love with George. But knowing Emily she wouldn't let herself sink that low and she would try to fight and escape as much as she could. George would probably have a real tough time. This worried Morgan a bit too. Would George keep up with her if she fought like he thought she would or would he just decide to end her life and search for a better wife? For all he knew there was another woman in George's hands right now. There was no way of knowing this, but he had to stay positive for Garcia's sake.

"We shouldn't think like that, dollface. I'm absolutely positive that Emily's out there and feels the exact same thing about us all. She will only come home with a few nightmares and we will be there to help her right?" Morgan said placing a hand on Garcia's shoulder who had now begun to cry. Garcia looked up at him and gave him a smile showing that she was feeling a little better about it now.

"So… do you have tons of new information for me now?"

* * *

><p>George suddenly didn't know if he ought to go in to Emily. He hadn't meant to be so rough with her. It was just that she had sedated him and tried to leave him and for that she needed to be punished. And she hadn't let him release all the sexual tension either so she shouldn't be mad at him. With these hopeful thoughts he opened the bedroom door and found Emily in a sitting position on the bed.<p>

"Honey, I've made you breakfast. Please come down and eat with us."

It wasn't much of a request because as soon as he'd said it he went to unlock the chain around the ankle. He held out his hand to help her out of the bed and she accepted it.

"The babies?" she asked while they were descending the stairs.

"Don't worry, sweetie. They've already gotten their breakfast and are now asleep." he said moving his hand in soothing circles on her back. "And I'm sorry about yesterday sweetie, if I hurt you. It's just you can't be this disrespectful after everything I've done for you."

"Yeah, because keeping me behind closed doors and from my friends is really a lot." she mumbled sarcastically.

"And there you go again. You should be thankful. I give you roof over your head and plenty to eat and drink." he said as his hand tightened around her arm which left Emily to only nod in response.

The girls were already seated when they came downstairs and they all turned around to watch the two. They smiled at the sight of them and Emily sat down between Julie and Janey. George sat down on his usual spot opposite Emily and he watched her carefully as she poured cereal in a bowl and then added milk. He liked seeing her with his girls too and they seemed to get a long quite well. There was plenty of times when Janey leaned against her new mother and whispered things in her ear followed by a giggle. And there were those times when she touched her on the cheek or removed hair from her profile. George couldn't really hear what the two of them were talking about. Either because she whispered or he was just too busy to watch the beautiful woman. He had everything he wanted now. 6 daughters and a beautiful woman who he desperately wanted to marry and make her his forever. But he wanted a big wedding and that would not work out well during the circumstances. He just had to settle with the way their family was now.

When all were finished he let Emily clear the table and wash the dishes that didn't fit in the machine. He stood behind her the whole time watching her.

"I'm gonna go out now." he said suddenly. "I have to buy some groceries. I will however chain you to the kitchen and I want lunch to be ready till I get back."

"What about Hope and Morgan? If I'm chained here I can't get them when they cry."

"The girls will be home and if they cry they can just bring them to you." George said.

"I don't think that..." she started but got interrupted by George.  
>"Stop worrying that cute little head of yours. It will only be a couple of hours. Besides I don't think they'll wake up anytime soon."<p>

Emily nodded while putting the milk back into the fridge. George watched her moves carefully. She didn't seem mad for the day before so she had probably forgiven him. But he still had to chain her in case she would try something again.

"So if you don't mind." he said approaching her with the chain in his hand. He kneeled down beside her and attached it to her ankle. Emily looked down at him the whole time and when he stood up again he gave her a long, passionate kiss before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>Rose Sheldon had never really been able to settle down. Her mother was a woman who easily got bored with where they were staying so therefore Rose had to suffer. The reason why she moved from Montana to Pennsylvania was because her mother didn't like the people she worked with so if she was going to get a new job they might as well find it on a new location. That way they got to see more of their country. It was okay though because Rose hadn't gotten any friends in Montana and their new house was pretty awesome. The house was on a street with a lot of families. This she could tell by the occasional bikes laying on the driveway or the fact that no single person would ever live there. The school was only 20 minutes away if you rode your bike which Rose would do every single day. It was a pretty quiet street. Most of the time.<p>

The first alarming sound she heard was on a Monday. Her mother was out with a newfound 'special' friend and Rose had been left home alone with tons of homework. The new school wasn't equally generous as the last since they gave them homework in math, English and French all due the next day. At least she got to be alone. When her mother was home she could easily start teasing her and doing her best on distracting Rose.

So when Rose was half asleep in her bed in the middle of the night and she heard that sound of a woman screaming she jumped out of her bones. It was dark outside and a screaming sound did nothing for her fear. Being a thirteen years old girl home alone in the dark could get to you sometimes. That's why she didn't think twice before getting out of bed to check all the locks and windows before settling herself in her room by her window to see where this sound came from. A man exited the house across the street carrying a pregnant woman and Rose released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. The scream had just come from a woman in labor. Rose hadn't seen the couple before because they never left their house and the curtains were always drawn. Some people just liked privacy she guessed.

The next time she saw the couple was when the woman returned from the hospital two days later. Rose was on her way home from school and had just parked her bike in the garage. The car drove up the driveway and she watched as that same man carried the same woman, this time unconscious, into the house. Rose just shrugged and walked into her home.

Every free second Rose got she spent shooting a glance over to the house across the street. She didn't see anything but that couple intrigued her and made her whole stay there even more interesting. It got her all kinds of fantasies and she found something to do. She hadn't yet dared to visit the place. But these 24 hours were different. Her mother was at work that Friday and Rose was home alone as usual. This day she had decided to go out and play some basketball on her driveway. It wasn't as fun as it would be if she'd played with friends, but the school she was in now didn't provide those. There had been one girl who had talked to her and she was genuinely nice, but was more of a soccer kind of girl.

The scream could be heard just after a perfect shot in the basket, but she didn't catch the ball. Instead she turned towards the source of the sound and let the ball roll down the street. It was a woman's scream and she wondered if she should go check on her. It couldn't be labors again, but she didn't want to interfere. Something about them scared her. The rest of the day she sat with an open window in her room and watched the house. It wasn't until a couple of hours later that she heard it again. A scream clearly, this time, filled with pain. She had that sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach that something was wrong so she kept on watching until she fell asleep by the window. Her mother came home later that evening and woke her up so that she could move to her bed.

The next morning her mother woke her up around 10 am and asked if she wanted to go with her to town, but since Rose didn't want to take her eyes and mind away from the house she let her mother go alone. And so she did.

When her mother left she grabbed a book and something to write on and went to sit on the porch in front of the house with a good view of the house across the street, but instead of reading it she just simply watched the house and wrote down various things she saw. Like the moves of the shadows behind the curtains. Most people would find it boring to just sit down and watch something, but since Rose wanted nothing more than to be a police detective this was a great way to spend her Saturday. She had done these kinds of things at her last places too. On the last place she studied a young married couple and had discovered that the woman was cheating on her husband with the gardener. This was also a great way to spend the time when she hadn't found any friends to hang with. This couple though was the strangest one. The screaming and the pulled curtains. The whole house screamed secrets and Rose was determent on figuring it out.

An hour later, around 11.30 she saw the man leaving the house. She looked up at him and when their eyes met she smiled kindly at him, but he failed to return it. Instead he shook his head, jumped into the car and drove away. Rose watched as the car drove down the street until it couldn't be seen anymore. That's when she decided to go for it so she put the book away and put her notepad in her pocket and started to walk across the street. She didn't dare to knock at first so she simply went to a window and tried to look behind the curtains. Through a small gap between the curtains she could see a brunette woman behind a kitchen counter with her elbows on it and her head in her hands. She looked exhausted and sad. Next four girls came into the room and the woman's head shot up to look at them a little more tensed than before. The girls were smiling at the woman and tugged at her shirt. Rose saw the bruises on the woman's neck and her lip was split. It looked like the woman told the girls to go upstairs and when they agreed to it after the fifth time she told them the woman began pacing around. She didn't seem dangerous so Rose walked over to the front door and knocked lightly. Nobody opened and since she knew somebody was there she continued knocking. Rose contemplated if she should just walk in or not, but her guts told her that this woman needed her help so she opened it. Luckily it was open and she walked inside. She saw the woman behind the counter with wide eyes.

"Hi." Rose started softly. "I'm Rose and I just moved in across the street."

She approached the woman holding her hand for the woman to shake but the woman only backed away and remained quiet.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow some baking powder. I saw that you were home, but you didn't open so I thought that it was okay if I walked in." she lied.

The woman was quietly studying Rose and that was when Rose noticed the chain from the kitchen floor to the woman's ankle.

"What has he done to you?" Rose asked wide eyed.

"You shouldn't be here." she said in a whisper.

"I want to help you." Rose tried again.

"You have to keep your voice down so they don't hear you." she said still whispering.

"Why? I saw him leave. I know that it's just you and your girls here. I can get you all away from here."

"No." she said shaking her head. "The girls can hear you. They will keep you here so you can't tell anyone."

Rose was confused. The girls couldn't be more than 11 years old and wouldn't be able to hurt anyone by the looks of it.

"What happened to you?"

"He kidnapped me." she said quietly glancing towards the stairs. "18 months I've been stuck here."

Rose gasped at the confession. When she had woken up that morning she had more expected the household to hide a wife beating son of a bitch and never this. She approached the woman slightly who this time remained where she was standing and shifted uncomfortably. Rose wasn't sure about the next move but since the woman didn't back away when she held out her hands and pulled the woman into a hug she knew she chose the right one. The woman started shaking as tears escaped her eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Emily." she said against Rose's shoulder between sobs.

"I'm going to go to my place and call the cops"

"No!" Emily said breaking away from the hug. "They will have sirens and storm the place! George or the girls will kill us."

"Is there anyone else I can call?"

"Yes, I'm with the FBI and you should call my team. Call Morgan." Emily said and Rose took out her pen and notepad from her pocket to write a number down.

"I'm going to go across the street to my house and call him now. Help will be here soon. Are you going to be okay for now?"

"I think so." she said wiping away tears while Rose walked towards the front door, but the woman's voice haltered her. "Thank you."

Rose turned around and smiled a calming smile before leaving the woman alone in the kitchen. It felt terrible leaving her, but as soon as she got a hold of this Morgan guy Emily would be okay. She had to believe that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know most of you have been waiting for this chapter:) **

**I have a few question that I can't decide over. **

**1. Should the whole team come when Rose calls Morgan or should only Morgan(and I figure he'll bring Garcia too because it has been those two who have kept looking for Emily so I don't know if I want to involve the whole team in the rescue part.)**

**2. What so you do with four girls that have been torturing people? I mean they're to young to go to prison...**

****I got a couple of reviewers who told me that the story was ruined when I made it clear that there wasn't going to be a George/Emily so if you really, really want I might do an alternative sick ending because I like to please all of my readers! One that would probably disgust me. But first you have to tell me... All the anonymous reviewers who like George are you the same person? In that case... you are really devoted and desperate to see the two of them together^^****

****And now you can press that button and leave me a line or two:)****


	22. They're here!

**A/N Don't have much to say before this chapter so happy reading:)**

* * *

><p>They're here!<p>

Emily had her knees pulled up to her chest and was sitting on the bed against the wall when the door opened. It was George and he needed her to have breakfast with him. Since she didn't have much of a choice she walked beside him down the stairs small-talking about the babies, whom he'd already fed, and then she had to listen to him apologizing about what he did to her the day before. It made her stomach turn hearing him saying that he was sorry he got so rough with her and that she'd deserve it. She couldn't really help but answering with sarcasm at his stupidity.

When they got down to the kitchen and saw that she had to sit next to Janey she hesitated before sitting down. Janey who had completely ruined her escape and inflicted so much torture on her. She poured herself some cereal and milk and put a spoon full into her mouth. A hand suddenly brushed against her arm and pulled her hair behind her shoulder. Emily watched as Janey leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear.

"I hope you had as much fun as I did yesterday, mommy. Think about that every time you say no to me."

Emily tensed and Janey started to giggle that girly one she was so good at. Sometimes she sounded just like those psychopaths she had dealt with when working at the BAU, but at the next minute she could take on that girly facade she often held. She was looking over to where George sat and saw that he was studying her and was smiling almost warm-heartedly.

Everyone finished their bowls fairly quickly and Emily was left with the dishes while the girls ran upstairs, but Emily was glad to not be in the same room as them.

"I'm gonna go out now. I have to buy some groceries. I will however chain you to the kitchen and I want lunch to be ready till I get back."

"What about Hope and Morgan? If I'm chained here I can't get them when they cry."

"The girls will be home and if they cry they can just bring them to you."

Emily tensed. The last thing she wanted was the girls to carry the babies, especially not down the stairs. She tried to object to that solution but George interrupted her telling her not to worry and the only thing she could do was to nod while putting the milk back into the fridge.

"So if you don't mind" he said and put the cold metal around her ankle.

Then he rose again standing in front of her, pressing her lightly to the counter and pressed his lips on hers. She closed her eyes tightly hoping that his lips would leave hers when he noticed that he couldn't pry her mouth open and let his tongue in. He looked at her for a couple of seconds and she really thought he would punish her for the kiss, but instead he just turned around and left. Emily wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and let out a deep sigh. She rested her head in her hands exhausted by the lack of sleep. Emily knew that the house was unlocked and that he hadn't put the alarm on. Either because she was chained and couldn't go anywhere or because he knew she wouldn't dare to do anything since the girls could easily hurt the babies. Several footsteps descending the stairs alarmed her and she shot up from her hands. The first one to come into the kitchen was Janey, followed by Sarah, Holly and last Julie. They started tugging on her shirt and Janey said:

"We want you to come up and play with us, mommy."

"No, I'm tired and..."

"Mommy, we've talked about this. You can't say no to me." Janey said with a smirk and Emily tensed as so many times before.

"I wish I could but I'm chained to the kitchen. You go upstairs and I promise I will play with you after lunch."

"We can play here." Janey tried again.

"But I have to take care of the dishes and then I have to make lunch. So go upstairs now and I'll call for you when there's food on the table." she said forcing a smile.

"But mommy you have to play."

"And make your father angry at me and you? No thank you! Now please go upstairs."

Emily silently kicked herself for being this stubborn with the girls who could easily go and get Morgan or Hope. After telling them to go upstairs two more times they were convinced and ran upstairs. Emily let out her breath and started to pace back and forth. What if the girls only ran upstairs to get some leverage to make her do as they told her, but when she heard them singing to the stereo in their room Emily calmed down. When she finally did she heard a knock on the door and she backed behind the counter. If she was quiet enough the person behind the door would probably go away, but the knocking continued until the handle was pressed down and the door slowly opened. Emily's eyes widened as a young girl entered the house. The girl started talking to her but Emily didn't pay attention. The only thing she could think about was the devil's upstairs and how bad it would be for this girl if they found out that someone was here.

"You shouldn't be here." Emily whispered finally, but the girl wouldn't leave. Instead she kept telling her how she could get them out of there.

"What happened to you?" the girl finally asked.

Emily knew she had to tell the truth and if they were careful enough this girl could actually call her team. She told her the truth about her kidnapping and before she knew it the girl had wrapped her arms around her and Emily was crying against her shoulder not even able to tell her name with a steady voice.

"I'm going to go back to my house and call the cops"

"No!" Emily said backing away from the hug. "They will have sirens and storm the place! George or the girls will kill us."

Instead she gave her the number to Morgan. Her team would surely come a whole lot quieter not wanting to alarm George.

"Thank you!" she said before Rose left.

When she was gone Emily broke down in even more tears. She was finally getting the hell out of there. But first things first, she had to make some lunch so that she didn't get her ass kicked. Why not continue play a sweet little housewife for now, when she knew that this was probably the last time she had to touch this kitchen. But what if Rose never got a hold of Morgan. Maybe Emily remembered the number wrong or he had changed it. Would Rose be able to get inside again so that Emily could give her another number? But Emily only knew Morgan's by heart, the rest of them were locked in a square shaped device known by cell phone. Hopefully Rose knew how to use internet, but she wouldn't know what to look for so first she had to get back into the house which would probably take another week. No, she would get a hold of him. She had to.

Emily made her way over to the freezer and pulled out a frozen pizza that would take 3 minutes in the microwave and 10 in the oven. She put it in the oven and set the timer before setting the table. When that was done she sat down by the table and waited. Waited for George to come home, waiting for the pizza, but most of all waiting for her team.

The car pulled into the driveway when it was four minutes left and Emily immediately stood up when the door opened.

"Hello, beautiful." he said entering the kitchen with two shopping bags. "Lunch ready?"

"Four minutes." she said hoping that he wouldn't be mad that the dinner wasn't ready, but he wasn't.

"Great, then you can help me unpack." he said smiling while putting a carbon of Lucky Charms in the cupboard.

Emily nodded and helped him. When the timer went off she left the unpacking to George and bent over to take out the pizza. After she'd placed the pizza on the stove a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she could feel the hardness press upon her thighs. She gulped before turning around to face his lust filled eyes. Not now, not again, not when help's on its way.

"We should call for the girls. The food's ready."

"Aaw... I was hoping for some fun." he said pouting his lips.  
>"Food first, okay?" she said looking deep into his eyes.<p>

Emily couldn't really understand how George could keep it up. He was horny every other second and even that wasn't enough. George pressed his lips against hers, but then he actually walked away to call for them. It was never easy to talk down a quickie with George, but apparently she was a little persuasive this day.

While he did so Emily cut the pizza into slices and put it on the table. As on cue all the girls came running in with George right after them.

The pizza was finished rather quickly and the girls ran off again leaving the two adults alone in the kitchen. For once Emily needed the girls to stay, not that their presence had stopped him before.

She turned away from him to clean the table and once again she felt him pressing his body against hers. He started to kiss her down the neck, but she squirmed away.

"Let me finish here first." she said trying to stall him. "If you go up I will be there soon. Promise."

Smiling wildly he unlocked her, put the alarm back on since she easily could up and go and then made his way upstairs. She glanced over at the wall and noticed that it had been at least 45 minutes since Rose was there so if everything went perfectly her team would be storming in any minute now. She just had to stall long enough so that nothing more happened.  
>These were the same thoughts she had 15 minutes later when she slowly walked up the stairs after George called for her saying that if she didn't get her sexy little ass upstairs within 5 minutes he would come down and get it himself. Since she already had a lot of pain from the day before she didn't want to repeat it. So she walked into the bedroom and lay down beside him. She was strangely calm this moment. It was like she felt in her guts that everything would end in the nearest hours. So for once she didn't really give a damn when he ripped of her blouse and started to touch and kiss her. He kissed her everywhere and she didn't even blink. Neither did she blink when he stopped to take out his erection.<p>

"I need you to take care of this for me." he said panting.

Emily sat up ready to give him a blowjob but a quiet beep could be heard and it grew to an ear-piercing alarm. The same alarm she had triggered a few times. They were finally here.

* * *

><p>Garcia and Morgan were still at the office when Morgan's phone rang. He picked it up and was met by the voice of a young girl.<p>

"Is this Morgan?" she said.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"My name is Rose Sheldon. I'm calling because your friend gave me your number. She told me that you could help her."

Morgan thought about it for a second. Was it JJ or Carson? Or maybe some girl he once dated or met.

"Can you tell me the name of this friend of mine?"

"Emily."

At that name Morgan jumped out of the chair and motioned for Garcia to trace the call.

"Where is she?" he asked and Garcia knew exactly whom they were talking about by this question.

"She's living across the street together with a man and his daughters. I was curious about some screams I heard from that house so I wanted to see if I could do something. I thought he was her husband who beat her but when I saw that she was chained she told me the truth."

"Is she okay?" Morgan asked even if he knew she couldn't possibly be near okay. Garcia managed to trace the call to a city in Pennsylvania and Morgan exited her office to gather the rest of the team. He went to Hotch's office so that he could call the rest of the team. Luckily they hadn't gone far and would be by the jet in 5 minutes.

"I don't know. She's alive. The things I could see were bruises on her neck that you get from strangling. Also a split lip and she was thin. Like bony. And of course scared to death."

Morgan had to keep himself from crying when hearing about his friend's situation as they boarded the jet to fly to Pennsylvania. The rest of the team didn't know what was happening when boarding the plane. Hotch didn't even know. He only knew that some woman Morgan knew was in trouble in Pennsylvania. Apparently Hotch hadn't caught up on the person they were talking about. Probably because he never thought that Emily would be back. It was pretty bad for a profiler to not put the pieces together. Morgan stopped for a moment when he noticed that Carson was with them.

"Really? You called her?" Morgan asked Hotch motioning towards Carson.

"She's in the team Morgan. I hope I don't have to remind you of that." He said and Morgan just rolled his eyes and walked away.

When everyone was seated and the plane was ready for takeoff Morgan decided to put the girl on speaker.

"You're on speaker now Rose with the rest of the team and we're on our way to Pennsylvania."

"Great. I think she can probably hold on until you come. I don't know how much he hurts her, but I heard her scream yesterday. He was out when I went in. He will probably be back any minute now." the girl said and everyone still looked confused.

"What about the girls?" Morgan asked.

"Well, they were upstairs when I was there, but according to her they would easily hurt me if they knew."

This was when Reid and Rossi caught on which could be noticed by one gasp and four pair of wide eyes. JJ and Hotch looked at the two still not getting it.

"I think I hear a car now. He's back."

"How does he act?" Reid was the one to ask.

"Well, when I saw him before I smiled at him, but he just shook his head and entered his car. He's pretty scary. Oh, and don't call the cops because she believes he will kill her if he hears the sirens. You should also park down the street so he doesn't see you."

"Can we use your house to set up?" Morgan asked.'

"Of course. He has pulled all the curtains so you can't watch the insides from afar."

After having thought about all the things they've heard from the girls and also Rossi and Reid's reactions JJ and Hotch finally put it all together and their eyes became as wide as their collegues.

"Is this about...?" JJ began but got interrupted by Rose.

"Emily, yes... Where have you been this whole conversation." she snapped.

"Oh god, Emily..." JJ said tears rolling down her face.

There was a mixture of feelings among the team members. JJ was feeling extremely guilty for giving up on their friend when she had been living with George in a house playing some perfect housewife all these months. Reid was also feeling guilty for the same reason and he was worried about their friend because he knew what these kinds of things can do to you. He himself had been held hostage coming back with a drug addiction and a shitty attitude and he had only been gone for a day or so. Hotch and Rossi were also feeling guilty. They felt that they should have known better than to just give up on their team member and for them to go around saying that dead was the best thing to assume. Anger was also a feeling they were sharing. Not only with this George guy, but with themselves, and partly with the rest of the team who had stopped looking. Carson didn't know how to feel about this. She was partly confused about the situation, but most of her brain worked on the night where she had slept with the hottest man on this team. The fact was that she wanted many more of those nights, but that would probably never happen when they brought Emily back. So maybe a little anger too towards this woman who suddenly got all their attention and would take Carson's place any time. The only one who didn't feel guilty was Morgan because he hadn't let go. Even if it wasn't he or Garcia that had found her the two of them had really tried and not for a second thought that she was dead. No, Morgan felt mostly anger. Anger towards George and towards the whole team who had just willingly let Emily be dead. He was also worried and frustrated over the time it took for them to get there.

Finally the pilot's voice came over the speaker telling them that they were about to land.

"Rose... Keep an eye out. We'll be there in 15."

* * *

><p><strong>AN So she didn't get saved in this chapter, but maybe the next? **

**And I was wondering if I should write a sequel to this story. I mean if you want one:) And also what it should be about and what you want to read in it. Please give me many ideas if you want one:P**

**There was someone who didn't want Carson on the rescue team but I thought that this was a great opportunity to write that she liked the sex with Morgan and disliked Emily for stealing the attention. Maybe she'll be the troublemaker in the sequel:P**

**Review and let me know what you think:)**


	23. The rescue!

**A/N I'm so, so sorry for taking a whole week before giving you the next chapter! I have been so busy with schoolwork. I've had like 4 essays (one really big!) and a presentation. But now they're all turned in and I don't have another homework for three weeks because we are rehearsing a musical:) Which means I can write a lot:P**

**So here's chapter 23! Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>The rescue!<p>

Morgan put the car in park before he entered the street Emily was at just like Rose had told them to do. Everyone put on their Kevlars and began running towards Rose's resident. She opened the door even before they'd reached the house.

"I've watched the shadows behind the curtains and they've moved upstairs." was the first thing Rose said as they entered.

"So should we go in now?" JJ asked with a tremble in her voice.

"Yes, it's best to get it over with so we get her back." Morgan said unholstering his gun. "Anything else we should know before we go in."

"No, I don't think so. Be careful." she said and all the agents walked across the street to the house where their friend was. They stopped outside deciding who should take what and it was decided that Morgan, JJ and Reid would take the front while the rest would take the back. They waited until everyone was in position before pressing down the handle. They couldn't hear the alarm at first, but when the door was open the most ear-piercing sound went through the house. Morgan tried his best to resist putting his hands against his ears. There was no doubt that George now knew that someone had entered the house which could be far from good for Emily.

"We have to hurry." Morgan said rushing up the stairs with the rest right behind him.

He cleared the first room to the right as JJ cleared the one to the left. They went straight on clearing bedroom after bedroom before reaching a closed one at the end of the hallway. This was definitely the door that held their friend that yesterday had been missing. Morgan counted to three before kicking the door down. The first thing that met him was a bat and he slumped down to the floor as George moved away from him and the rest of the team went in behind him.

"Let her go George." Morgan heard Hotch say as Morgan rose to his feet trying to get his vision clear.

Then she spotted her. Her thin frame barely standing in front of George who was holding a gun pressed against her temple.

"Sorry, I can't do that. She's my girlfriend and I love her too much."

"George, you won't get out of here alive." Hotch continued.

"That's where you're wrong, agent Hotchner is it? If I die Emily and the girls will die too." he said motioning towards a closet where they guessed the girls were hiding.

"We don't give a fuck if your girls die. They are as crazy as you." Morgan said, but was met by an evil laughter and this was when Emily's eyes first opened. Her eyes were filled with fear and it killed him to see her like that. He had to work really hard on keeping his tears at bay.

"Uh uh uh, I don't think Emily would appreciate you talking about her daughters like that."

Morgan felt like blowing George's head off just by the use of the word daughters. This was a sick son of a bitch.

"Those girls are not her daughters. Now let her go and I won't blow your head off." Morgan said keeping the gun aimed at him.

"I can assure you that you will not to that. You are going to walk out of this room and let us pack up and leave or the girls are dead."

"Still don't care about the girls." Morgan said rolling his eyes.

He could see how Emily's eyes widened at the words and she started to shake her head.

"Please Morgan, Hotch, everyone, just go." she said, but Morgan refused to listen to her.

"No, Em, I'm not leaving you again."

"Thought you might say that." George said grinning. "Janey, Holly, we need you out here."

The closet door opened and Janey walked out first, followed by Holly. They were carrying... two babies.

"Oh my god" JJ said from behind him and George started to laugh.

Both girls were holding a knife to the two babies' throat. That's when Morgan first registered it. In the room they were in were two cribs and a lot of baby stuff. Why hadn't he seen this before?

"Meet Hope Grace Riley and Morgan Isobel Riley." he said and then turned towards Emily. "But you do realize that we have to change Morgan's name now that I know whom you've named her after."

Emily only nodded for response and Morgan noticed how scared she was.

"Girls, let the babies go." Hotch said.

"Sorry, but you have to let us go." Janey said matter-of-factly.

Now they were in that situation Morgan had feared. Could they shoot the girls? Probably not. They were just kids who had been raised with the thoughts that killing was okay. But that smug look on the girl's face made him want to put a bullet in her just to save, what apparently were Emily's daughters. The girls and George knew that the team couldn't do anything to them.

"Now I suggest you leave." he said and pressed the gun harder against Emily's temple making her whimper and close her eyes hard. "Or I'll put a bullet through this pretty one's head and they will cut the throats open."

Morgan stood still, moving his gaze between the girls and Emily. He saw how George pressed the trigger down further ready to blow her brains out. Then two gunshots went off.

* * *

><p>When George heard the alarm he jumped out of the bed and pulled Emily with him. He dragged her to the smallest ones' room and the girls who had also heard the alarm stood in the hallway, but followed their father. George threw Emily to the floor and went to pick up the babies.<p>

"Holly, Janey, I want you to take the babies and hide in the closet until I say otherwise. Take a knife each and there's a gun in there too."

"Daddy what's going on?" Sarah asked scared.

"Someone is here and in case it's the police I want you to hide. We will be able to get out of here if they think we're going to kill them."

Janey nodded understandingly and grinned widely when seating herself in the closet followed by the rest.

George could hear them getting closer and placed himself by the door with a bat in his hand. When the door was kicked in he swung the bat and hit a dark-skinned man in his face. The minute he had hit him and before the rest of the agents rushed in George went over to Emily, pulled her to her feet and pressed a gun, which he had kept in his pants, against her temple. He smiled when he saw the agents all gasping at the sight of them and those looks of worry. They kept asking him to let Emily go, but he just laughed. He would never in a million years give them Emily back. Maybe in a body bag if it came to that. He laughed even more when that dark-skinned man didn't care about the girls. If he only knew. But then Emily called the guy Morgan. Emily had named their daughter after that guy. George didn't have time to be angry right now, he would have to deal with that when they'd reached their new location. Wherever that would be.

When it didn't work threatening Emily's life, because apparently they didn't care if she died or not, he brought out the babies.

"Oh my god." he heard a blonde chick say from behind the dark man.

"Meet Hope Grace Riley and Morgan Isobel Riley." he said and grinned widely from all the reactions this got them. And also the fact that he saw his girls holding the knives against their throats.

The girls had placed themselves on the floor, probably because they didn't have the strength to hold the babies.

"But you do realize that we have to change Morgan's name now that I know whom you've named her after." he said then and was pleased when Emily nodded.

He grinned widely when another agent tried to tell the girls to let go, but he knew that they would never do that and Janey's answer made him proud.

"I suggest you leave." he said and pressed the gun harder against Emily's temple making her whimper and George smiled at the sound. "Or I'll put a bullet through this pretty ones head and they will cut the throats open."

He watched the agents shift from side to side nervous about the whole situation. George knew that they couldn't do anything. They would never shoot a child. To show them how serious he was he put more pressure on the trigger so much that if he would just put a little more Emily would get a bullet in her head. Then two gunshots went off.

* * *

><p>JJ heard the wood connecting with Morgan's face and rushed inside after him, but George was already behind Emily with a gun pressed against her temple. How he got there so fast she couldn't quite understand. JJ's eyes started to wander across the room and noticed the cribs and the child stuff, but she didn't understand who they were for. Then her eyes locked at Emily. She looked so weak and you could see almost every bone in her body. If Reid would have heard her thoughts he would probably tell her that it would be impossible to see all the 200 bones in a person's body. But it was close by. Almost all her body fat was gone and it looked like she hadn't been given any food. JJ didn't listen to her colleagues trying to talk George down because her eyes and mind was only locked at Emily. She met Emily's eyes once and no matter how much Emily tried to hide the fear JJ could see it clearly. Her eyes let go of Emily when the closet door opened and two of the girls came out carrying two babies.<p>

"Oh my god." she said locking her eyes at the two sleeping forms.

JJ couldn't understand how they could sleep at a time like this, but they did. JJ was filled with guilt just thinking about everything Emily must have gone through, giving birth and all. It was also clear that George must have raped her more than that time Morgan had told her about. And JJ had stopped looking.

"Meet Hope Grace Riley and Morgan Isobel Riley." he said and grinned widely.

The girls had placed themselves on the floor, probably because they didn't have the strength to hold the babies.

"But you do realize that we have to change Morgan's name now that I know whom you've named her after." he said and Emily only nodded her answer.

Hotch tried to reason with the girls but they wouldn't let them go.

"I suggest you leave." George said and pressed the gun harder against Emily's temple making her whimper and close her eyes hard. "Or I'll put a bullet through this pretty ones head and they will cut the throats open."

JJ hated to see her friend this scared, this weak. She watched him more pressure on the trigger. Then two gunshots went off.

* * *

><p>Emily let out a sigh of relief when the alarm went off, but that feeling ended soon when George dragged her out of the bed. On her way out trying to keep up with George's pace she grabbed a red tank top that lay by the bed. She was never going to let her team see her this exposed. They met the girls on their way to Morgan's and Hope's room and they followed them. George threw her down on the floor and she landed with a thud and she was sure that it would leave a mark. Almost everything did nowadays since she was so thin. While George explained to the girls to hide and handed out weapons Emily changed to the tank top. She almost looked presentable, besides from her very bony figure and the dark circles around her eyes she was sure she had.<p>

The girls walked into the closet and George closed behind them. When George went to stand by the door with a baseball bat Emily wanted to scream to the other side of the door and warn them, but she couldn't get a word out. She hoped that it wasn't Reid or JJ who would get the hit because they would probably be hurt more than if it were the other three who walked in. The door was soon kicked in and in only a few seconds Morgan was down on the floor, George was pressing a gun against her temple and the whole team was standing in front of them. She looked from team member to team member and her eyes locked with a face she hadn't seen before. The woman had dark hair with matching eyes and was maybe in her early thirties. They couldn't have called the police; no she wasn't a police officer. She wore the same Kevlar vest as the rest. It was her replacement. They had actually brought in another one into the team while Emily had been missing. Some parts of Emily felt hurt, but some parts couldn't blame them. She had been gone for a very long time and they needed a seventh member to the team. But had they stopped looking too? And why was that new girl shooting daggers towards her. Emily closed her eyes and chose to meet JJ's eyes instead. JJ was filled with guilt and Emily just wanted to run up and hug her and tell her that none of this was her fault. Then she heard Morgan telling George that she didn't care if her daughters died and Emily's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Please Morgan, Hotch, everyone, just go." she tried, the thought of her daughters dying swirling around in her mind, but they wouldn't leave.

Of course they wouldn't. They didn't even know that it was Morgan and Hope George was talking about. That's when George called for Janey and Holly and Emily's eyes widened at the knife they pressed against her daughter's throats. Now she really wanted her team to leave her. She had been with George for 18 months so she could probably manage for a couple of years more. They didn't really need her by the looks of it. But she hated the look in Morgan's eyes. He blamed himself and he looked so hurt. She knew when she looked into his eyes that he hadn't stopped looking for her.

"But you do realize that we have to change Morgan's name now that I know whom you've named her after." George said and Emily woke up from her thoughts nodding in response.

"I suggest you leave." he said and pressed the gun harder against Emily's temple making her whimper and close her eyes hard. "Or I'll put a bullet through this pretty ones head and they will cut the throats open."

The only reason Emily was afraid was because of the girls. Emily was never afraid of dying and she knew that if she would've gotten shot right then and there they would shoot George and her daughters would do fine without her, but she didn't know if one of them would die with her. So she was afraid. Then two gunshots went off.

* * *

><p>Carson was instructed to take the back with Hotch and Rossi. She walked behind them when they entered the house to an alarm that rang through the house. George probably knew that they were inside so hopefully he had taken off with Emily. Yes, Carson actually hoped that Emily was gone or dead. The team didn't need her; they were doing much better without her. Morgan definitely didn't need her either, but Morgan yelled to them to hurry and they all ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time. She heard them clear all the rooms until they reached the last one and of course Morgan had to kick the door in, but as soon as he did that he got hit in his head with a baseball bat. The rest of the team rushed into the room behind him. Carson was the last one. She saw what must have been Emily in front of George and trained the gun at him just like everyone else, but her gun was partly aimed at Emily whom she already hated. The Emily woman would've been beautiful if it wasn't for her bony figure and the dark circles surrounding her eyes, but there was no chance Morgan could fall for her when she looked like that. No, he was all Carson's now.<p>

Her colleagues tried to talk to George and get him to let her go, but Carson hoped that he wouldn't. If it were up to her they would have left the first time George told them to. Carson's eyes locked with Emily's and she could see the hurt in the other woman's eyes and it was quite pleasing to see. Carson kept sending her a look that could kill and got Emily to look away. At the mention of the girls Emily seemed to tense and she spoke up for the first time.

"Please Morgan, Hotch, everyone, just go."

Her voice sounded so weak and Carson knew that Morgan would never go for a weak woman like her. Yet another reason for Morgan to choose Carson. Then the closet door opened and out came two girls not older than ten carrying a baby each. Emily's babies. Carson could hear the gasps among her and saw the fear in Emily's eyes when the girls put knives against the babies' throats. This was soon coming to an end, but she knew that all of them would not make it out alive. Her guess was that since the team wasn't willing to leave Emily would die first and George soon thereafter. She would soon find out when two gunshots went off.

* * *

><p>Janey was in her room playing with her sisters when the alarm went off. The four of them walked out to the hallway to see what all the fuss was about and when they saw their daddy and mommy they rushed right after. Inside the room their daddy explained to them that the babies were leverage to get out of there and Janey understood this. She had once used one of them as leverage to get their new mother to do what they wanted. They even got weapons to bring into the closet where they were told to hide until their daddy said something else. A couple of seconds after their father had closed the door Janey could hear how someone kicked the door in and by the sound of it their father hit the man just after the door went down. Janey smiled to herself and tried to listen closely to what was being said, but she could just hear vaguely the agents asking their father to let their mommy go. But Janey knew that her father had the upper hand and that they would be out of there in no time. These thoughts were still with her when their father called for her and Holly to show themselves. Apparently they needed to see what kind of danger the babies were in. Janey chose to aim the knife towards the throat and she saw how Holly did the same. They placed themselves at the floor since it was so heavy for them to carry a baby.<p>

"Girls, let the babies go." a dark haired man said to them.

"Sorry, but you have to let us go." Janey said and couldn't help but to smile.

They were all stupid. There was no chance that they could shoot her or her sister.

"Now I suggest you leave." their father said and pressed the gun harder against Emily's temple making her whimper and close her eyes hard much to Janey's amusement. "Or I'll put a bullet through this pretty ones head and they will cut the throats open."

Janey kept her gaze at the agents and grinned widely. They could easily cut their smallest sisters' throats. They would die instantly. Although it would be bad if their second mother died because she was always so fun to play with and it was fun seeing her scared. She would do everything to protect the little ones and it was fun using that against her. While thinking about this, two gunshots went off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So there you have it:) KazyCMfan wanted me to write from different POV's so that's what I did^^ I personally love writing as Carson because it's fun to explore her character:P I didn't have many ideas for Rossi's, Hotch's and Reid's POV so I skipped them. They would probably be almost like JJ's:)**

**Oh and sorry for not rescuing Emily in this chapter:P Who do you think fired the shots and who got hit? Please make your guess:D**

**Review and let me know what you thought or think:D**


	24. Let her go!

**A/N Wow! This was really a hard chapter to write and I've read it through like a thousand times to see how I could make it better. Finally I decided to just post it! I had a problem with who's POV I was going to write from because there's so many involved so I decided that it's from everyones POV, switching back and forth through the chapter. Hope it's not confusing^^**

**I would like to thank littlegreenbottle for helping me with the medical stuff through this and the next chapter:)**

**I would also like to thank all you who takes time to review every chapter... keeps my spirit up:)**

**I'll let you read now:)**

* * *

><p>Let her go!<p>

The first thing they heard after the gun firing was the sound of children crying. The babies had woken up from their sleep. Next they watched as one of the girls went over to the other one, hugging her tightly. Both girls had dropped their knives so the danger towards the babies was all gone. When JJ and Reid saw the second body fall from a hit in the arm they ran towards the smallest ones to pick them up and remove them from the room.

Emily lay on the floor holding her hands on her ears trying to block that ringing sound. At some point the gun pressed against her temple had been removed, but she didn't know if she had been hit or not. Her head did ache, but if she had gotten a bullet in it she would probably be long gone by now. She tried to feel her head and it did come of sticky, but it might as well be from hitting her head on the floor. Morgan watched as Emily lay on the floor shaking violently and pressing her hands on her ears. He watched Reid and JJ moving the babies outside and just when he was about to run up to Emily the fallen body next to Emily moved towards her.

"You stupid bitch." he said angrily one hand against his injured arm and the other one dragging Emily towards him, his gun out of reach. That was why Morgan, Hotch and Rossi all hesitated to shoot and when Emily was blocking a clean shot it was too late. George held his uninjured arm against Emily's throat making it hard for her to breath and making it hard for the team to do anything. He moved himself towards his two daughters that only seconds ago had been threatening two infants with a knife. He met Holly's swollen eyes.

"She's bleeding daddy! They shot her!" Holly cried hugging Janey's limp body tight not caring about whether or not she got blood on her.

Then George turned to the agents who seemed frozen on their spots.

"You killed my daughter? She's just a child!"

All four agents, even Carson, looked at him confused knowing that none of them had pulled the trigger. They hadn't yet seen the source of the bullet. Maybe it was Reid or JJ, but the shots wouldn't have hit George that way.

"We didn't shoot the girl. Or you for that matter." Rossi said his eyes wandering around the room looking for a shooter and he was the first to notice her and let the others know with a gasp. The others soon followed Rossi's gaze and got as surprised by the sight as he had been.

"You are the only ones with a gun in this room besides me and you are trying to tell me you're innocent. Think about that again as Emily draws her last breath." he said, but he soon noticed that the agents' eyes were plastered behind him and he turned to look at what they saw. There, in the corner of the room partly behind the closet door stood a blonde girl, George youngest daughter, holding a gun aimed at her father.

"What have you done, Sarah?" George said raising his voice.

"You were hurting mommy. I don't want you to hurt mommy." she said sadness obvious in her voice.  
>Emily didn't know what to feel about that. Sure she was glad as hell, for a moment that is. Now George was squeezing the last breath out of her, but he didn't have a gun anymore and her daughters were safe. A child had to die to get to that point, but it was a child that had been torturing her and threatening her daughters so right now she felt relieved. She could see the panic in Morgan's eyes. He couldn't get a clean shot and she could die at any minute now. Morgan would take care of them though, if she died. So maybe the best thing was to let go and let them take George out. With her dead they had nothing to keep them from shooting George. How did it get this bad?<p>

"Hey, kid, can you give me that gun?" Morgan asked Sarah reaching out one hand while holding his own gun in the other.

She started to walk around her father to do what Morgan had told her, but George's voice stopped her.

"No, Sarah, do not give the man your gun. They will take you all away from the family."

Sarah stopped to think for a minute. If she would've handed him the gun they could save her mommy and she could be with her forever if her dad went away. She glanced over at her mom who seemed to struggle to take away her father's grip around her throat. This made Sarah angrier so to piss her father off she took the last couple of steps over to the dark man and gave him the gun.

"Sorry daddy, but I won't let you kill her. Please let her go now. There is no reason to fight."

Those words actually made George loosen his grip a little and Emily drew a deep breath finally being able to breathe.

George thought for a second. He knew that with not having a gun he would lose. Either he would get arrested or they would kill him. They all looked pissed enough to put a bullet in his head, besides that female agent by the door who didn't even seem to aim the gun towards him anymore. Then George spotted the knife next to Holly and knew that if he were going to die Emily definitely had to die with him.

"You know that if you want to shoot me you have to let the bullet go through Emily first." He said kissing her cheek.

Carson, for one, liked that idea. Shoot Emily to get to the bad guy wasn't such a bad idea at all and she almost thought about doing it. Her gun had been focused on her chest this whole time anyway. The only things that kept her from doing it were her badge and Morgan. She would definitely lose them both if she killed the bitch. With the looks of it Emily wouldn't return to work for a long time or, if she was lucky, ever again anyways.

"You know that we won't do that." Morgan said.

Carson smiled hopefully to herself when she saw George reaching with his injured arm for a knife next to the crying girl and her dead sister. Emily's eyes went wide as she saw the knife and just when he was going to plunge the knife into her chest a third shot rang out grazing Emily's shoulder and hitting George in his chest. This time the shot came from Morgan's gun and George's body fell back to the floor holding one hand to the wound.

Emily panicked and crawled into a corner of the room watching as the scene took place in front of her. Rossi and Hotch went up to George to check for a pulse while Reid and JJ went back in to remove the girls. All the voices was blocked out and she didn't hear when Morgan called her name and panicked more as two arms was wrapped around her body.

Morgan saw how Emily put herself in the corner with her knees to her chest. Reid and JJ came back in as they'd heard the gunshot and Hotch told them to get the girls out of the room. That's when Morgan removed his vest and went up to her.

"Emily?" he said worriedly, but she didn't move.

He wrapped his arms around her for a hug and felt her beginning to struggle against his embrace.

"Em! Please calm down! It's me, Morgan. You're safe now."

She cried out and broke down into tears, the most heartbreaking sight he'd ever seen her in. Emily sobbed uncontrollably and held on to him as if she'd let go he would disappear. He tightened his grip and felt nauseous as he could feel her bones pressing against his body. Her body was so small and fragile, like if he'd hold her to tight it would break. Morgan started to cry too and he didn't want to let go of her either.

"It's okay, princess." he said rubbing her back soothingly.

"No. It's not." she said in a low voice barely hearable between sobs.

The paramedics entered the room and he saw them take the two dead bodies away in body bags. Hotch and Rossi exited with them and Carson remained for a second looking at the two hugging each other before she left too. Another paramedic came over to Morgan.

"Sir, we need you to let her go so that we can take her to the hospital."

"Princess, this man is going to put you on a gurney and take you to the hospital. I'll be right behind, okay?" Morgan said beginning to release his grip around her, but her hands clenched his shirt tighter refusing to let him go and she shook her head rapidly.

"Miss, we need to get you checked out."

"No, you can't let me go Morgan! I don't want to lose you again." she said holding on to his shirt for dear life.

"Can I take her to the ambulance? She's been through a lot and she needs to be with me." Morgan almost pleaded with the paramedic.

The man sighed. "I guess you could. Just be careful not to hurt her." he said and left the room to wait by the ambulance leaving Morgan alone in the room with Emily.

"Emily, I will now lift you up in my arms, is that okay?" he asked and she nodded against his shoulder.

Morgan scooped her up in his arms and Emily put her arms around his neck resting her head against his shoulder. He walked outside passing a crying JJ and a tearful Reid. Hotch and Rossi were standing by a police car helping the girls into the backseat and Carson was standing by her SUV with arms crossed following Morgan and Prentiss with her gaze.

Emily was scared. She was afraid that if she'd ever let go of Morgan he would disappear and she would be back with George again. So she clung on to him even when he put her down in the ambulance.

"Emily, I'm right here beside you. I won't let you go." he said trying to calm her, but she held the same tight grip on his shirt as before.

The paramedic jumped in after them taking up the last space in the ambulance and the ambulance drove off.

"Miss Prentiss, can you let go of agent Morgan for a few seconds so that I can give you IV?"

Emily only shook her head and tightened her grip on Morgan's t-shirt to make sure Morgan didn't leave her. The paramedic let out a sigh once more knowing that this woman would certainly make it hard for him. He started with the IV as he started with some questions.

"How is her shoulder?"

He directed the question Morgan.

"The bullet only grazed her and she didn't bleed much."

"How do you feel Miss Prentiss?"

"I... I'm... Morgan?"

"It's okay, Princess. I'm still here."

Emily didn't know what to tell them. Only hours ago she had lost all hope and thought that she were going to stay with George for the rest of her life and she had gotten used to the thought. She hadn't even looked at herself like traumatized. But now Morgan and the rest of her team had found her and she was in shock. The only times she'd cried during her stay with George was when her daughters were born and now all these overwhelming feelings came bubbling out and she couldn't stop the crying. Not even the best compartmentalize skills could put away her feelings. It made it hard to talk and she could only utter a few words. Her shoulder did feel fine and her body too. The only pain was in her heart and that was about to heal now that she was with the ones she loved again. It had to.

Morgan saw how Emily was struggling to talk and he couldn't bear seeing her this weak. He was glad he had killed George for all that he had put Emily through. She had even given birth to his children and there was no way that he had let her go to a hospital to do so. All the pain she must have suffered through. And the amount of times he must have raped her. He felt how her grip on his shirt started to loosen and when they finally arrived to the hospital she was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN In the next chapter they'll be in the hospital and there will be more interactions with the team. **

**There was one reviewer who did notice that I through a gun into the closet with the girls so good job leahloahla! You figured me out. Oh, and I made Sarah the shooter because many, included me, wanted Janey dead and I couldn't find it in my heart to let someone on the team kill a child. Also I wanted Morgan to end George's life so that's why Sarah only shot George in the arm. Why their reactions to the shooting was kind of late will be answered later:)**

**SO what to do with the rest of the girls? Does Sarah really deserve to be in a mental institusion after saving all those lives? And Julie has been kind of the submissive one too. But Holly... She is going down! Okay... I don't know.. What do you think?**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a line or two, even if they're bad:)**


	25. I'm sorry!

**A/N I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long! I had a severe case of writer's block and a lot to do! I promised myself that I would update today and that's what I'm doing, although it's tomorrow in Sweden so I guess I failed^^ And I almost fell a sleep by the computer so sorry if something is bad.**

**Now you may read!**

* * *

><p>I'm sorry!<p>

Morgan was pacing around the waiting room impatiently waiting for the doctor to come out and allow him to see Emily. He couldn't stop thinking about how she would react if she'd wake up to find him gone. The way she had clung to him earlier made his heart break. Never ever had he seen her like that.

The doors to the waiting room opened and Morgan's head turned in hope to see the doctor, but instead he saw the rest of the team, all with worry in their eyes. Just when they reached Morgan Hotch's phone rang.

"It's probably Strauss again. She's been calling like a crazy person, so I'll better answer." he said and walked away as he picked up the phone.

"How is she?" JJ asked, eyes swollen red from all the crying.

"She was so scared and didn't want to let me go." Morgan said as he sat down on a chair. "The doctors haven't told me anything since they took her into the room."

"She will make it through. It's just the shock and by tomorrow she will be the same old Emily." JJ said through tears as she sat down next to Morgan.

Morgan wanted to believe that, he really did, but the Emily he had seen was completely broken. So Morgan decided to remain quiet at JJ's comment. Then Morgan remembered it.

"Where are her daughters?" Morgan asked.

"With a doctor. Seeing how thin their mother was they needed to check if the babies had gotten enough nutrition."

"I can't understand why he didn't feed her. The girls and he looked perfectly healthy."

"There is much that doesn't make sense." JJ said.

They sat in a moment of silence before Hotch entered the room again, clearly upset about something. Everyone looked at him for a few seconds and Hotch took that as a cue to speak up.

"That was Strauss." he said letting the words hanging in the air. "She was not happy about how we handled this situation."

"What do you mean? We rescued Emily!" Morgan said starting to raise his voice.

"Well, we weren't invited, we didn't involve the local authorities, we took the jet without an actual case and, well, we probably broke protocol in a million ways." Hotch explain, still clearly upset over the conversation he'd been having with Strauss.

"But we still saved Emily. Doesn't that count for something?" JJ asked.

"Not to her. Although she said she was happy that Emily was safe we could have handled it differently."

Nobody got a chance to reply to that as a female nurse was approaching them and everyone rose from their seats.

"Emily Prentiss?"

"Yes, how is she?" Morgan asked.

"She's fine considering. There was nothing life threatening, but she has lost a whole lot of weight and it will take some time for her body to get back to normal again. It will probably take some time to get her to eat too since her body isn't used to digest much food. She also had a couple of burn marks and wounds around her neck telling us that she had been strangled with a fishing line of some kind. There weren't any problems from giving birth and she said that she didn't give birth at home."

That last statement shocked everyone. Emily had been taken to a hospital during this time and still it wasn't until the neighbor called them that they found her.

"Can we see her?" JJ asked.

"She is awake right now, but due to everything that's happened she didn't want all of you there." the nurse said.

"So we'll decide who can go in?" Reid asked.

"No, she requested a Morgan to come see her."

"That's me!" Morgan was quick to say and followed the nurse leaving a bunch of disappointed colleagues.

* * *

><p>When Emily woke up the first thing she felt was a pair of hands touching her arm. She could slowly feel panic rise within her. The last thing she had remembered was Morgan, but now it all seemed like a dream. The team hadn't found her and she still was in that awful house with George. Maybe that Rose girl wasn't a dream and that they still were on their way. She had to think like that so that she would calm down. George couldn't see her like that. Emily didn't want to look at him as he was touching her. Soon he would be undressing her and raping her all over again. But when he let go of her hand and a small humming sound could be heard by a voice that definitely didn't belong to George. Unless he was a woman. And it wasn't the girls' either; they had a higher pitch in their voices. So she decided to find out who this woman was and turned her head to find a nurse fiddling with the IV. It wasn't a dream.<p>

She squinted her eyes when she looked at her and the nurse's face lit up when she noticed that Emily was awake.

"Oh, goodie, you're awake." she said and when Emily remained silent she continued. "You've only been out for a couple of hours."

"What happened?" she asked, her voice sounding weaker than intended.

"We gave you some sedatives to calm you down. You refused to let your male friend go."

"My daughters?" Emily asked worriedly as she shifted in the bed trying to get out of it, but the nurse stopped her.

"Woah, not so fast missy. Your daughters are just fine. We took them to the children ward to get them checked out and they seemed healthy. But you on the other hand..." the nurse said shaking her head while putting some yellowish liquid into the IV. Not another sedative, she hoped. Luckily she was still awake afterwards. She was glad her kids were okay. They had been getting every meal needed so they should've been.

"What's wrong with me?" Emily asked.

"You are dangerously malnourished. It's a wonder that you managed to survive giving birth with a body like that." the nurse said and Emily was soon annoyed over her cheery attitude. "Did you give birth at home?"

Emily just shook her head 'no'.

"Good. I can't believe that he didn't feed you enough, though."

Emily only looked at the nurse and nodded slightly. George had had every intention on feeding her. Three meals a day; breakfast, lunch and dinner. Emily had even made it all, but  
>she hadn't been able to eat it with lack of appetite and those times George had made her eat by feeding her, because he cared enough to keep her healthy, she had soon rushed for the bathroom and thrown it all up again. So was it better to let them think that George didn't feed her or tell the truth about his genuine concern about her health. She didn't want the latter because George was far from nice. He had raped her every single day, some days more than others, and he had resolved to beating her when she did something wrong. She had gotten 9 months of free time from the beatings, but during that time he had made her carry his children.<p>

"You will have to stay at this hospital for a couple of days before we let you go." the nurse said. "I bet you want to see your friends now?"

Emily wasn't so sure that she could handle that, especially not all of them. Her feelings were overwhelming as they were and to have all their eyes on her weak body wasn't something she'd preferred.

"Please," she managed to get out. "Not everyone. Morgan."

The nurse nodded her understanding and left Emily alone in the room. Morgan was the right choice to bring there. He had been there when she'd been brought to the hospital. He hadn't let her go and most of all, he would want to come in and see how she was doing. It was only fair to him.

It took her about ten minutes before she reentered with Morgan close behind and then she left again wanting to give them some privacy. Emily immediately started to tear up at the sight of him, but cursed at herself for not being able to keep it inside of her.

"Hey, Em..." was the first thing he said.

It looked like he would break down in tears at any moment.

"Please don't..." she said before he was able to let them down.

"What?"

"Don't cry. I don't know if I can handle that."

Emily watched him nod and walk closer to her with tiny steps.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm so sorry about before, I don't know what got over me. I didn't mean to... I just... I'm..."

"Emily, it's okay. It was a normal reaction from all that you've been through. It was the shock." Morgan said trying really hard to make her feel better, but it didn't work that much.

"No." she said. "I don't think it was just shock. When I woke up and you weren't there... I thought I was with George and I almost panicked, but now... I'm so embarrassed to even think like this and to think that I panicked."

"You shouldn't" Morgan said as he sat down beside Emily. "It would have scared me more if you hadn't reacted."

Emily closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. He was being so nice with her and she only felt dirty and ashamed. Every single memory came flooding back. When the memory of how she left him reached her she turned towards him again.

"Are you still mad?"

"For what?"

"Fucking him to get you free." she said a little too easy.

"What? No, of course not. If you only knew how much I've missed you. It hasn't gone one day without me trying to find you. Garcia has been keeping an eye on airports and security cameras in different malls and grocery stores."

"The others? They stopped?" she asked and him looking down answered her question perfectly.

Some parts of her were sad to know that they'd just let her go, but she couldn't blame them. With Reid's statistics of her being alive this long and the fact that the profile told them that he wouldn't keep his victims for more than a week... Even Emily wouldn't think she'd be alive. So why was she? She had passed the tests and he had fallen in love with her. She was special. God, how she hated to be the special woman.

When Morgan saw Emily's sad face he rose from his chair and wrapped his arms around her.

"Man, you're skinny." He said after a couple of minutes with Emily in his arms. "I can't believe that bastard didn't feed you."

"He did. I just didn't eat any of it." Emily said without any emotion in her words.

"Is it okay for the rest of the team to come in now? They're all really worried about you." Morgan asked as he parted from her.

"I guess." Emily said as if it was nothing, but she was terrified to see them all again.

They had probably, too, witnessed the incident when she got rescued and she looked so weak lying there tired in bed with every bone in her body showing. So when Morgan left the room after giving her a small kiss on her cheek Emily tried her best to wipe away the tears she hadn't noticed falling while Morgan was there and she tucked all her emotions back in her shell. Soon they would come and the last thing she wanted was to show them weakness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know I said that the team would meet Emily again in this chapter, but I wanted to update. Sorry^^ **

**And she will see her daughters again. Oh and maybe I throw in Carson too:D**

**And please follow me on twitter: ElizzaStone :)**

**Anyways... thank you for reading and leave a line or two if you like to:)**


	26. Totally emotionless!

**A/N Okay, this isn't the best chapter maybe, but I couldn't quite get the first part as good as I wanted it so I decided to post it anyway:) **

**Oh, and check out my newest one-shot if you're a fan of crazy nannies.. or read it if you're not a fan of them two:P**

**Read...**

* * *

><p>Totally emotionless!<p>

JJ stood up from her seat when she saw Morgan return to the waiting room. He looked a little upset, but who could blame him?

"How is she?" Rossi was the one to ask.

"She's hanging in there. She said it was okay for you to come in now."

JJ didn't need more than that before she started off for Emily's room with the rest of the team behind her. Carson wasn't there, though, for quite obvious reasons. The woman had never met Emily and would definitely be intruding on the moment when they would finally get to see Emily again after all this time. So Carson had chosen to check herself in to a motel to get some much needed sleep.

When they reached the right room JJ paused, suddenly not ready to see her friend again. JJ hadn't talked to her yet. She had only seen the incident where Emily had panicked and refused to let go of Morgan. That heartbreaking moment where JJ could barely look at her friend and instead kept herself busy with all the children. But she had to go in there. Her team wanted to and if she refused, what would Emily think of her then? So she opened the door while taking a deep breath preparing herself for what to come. Emily was there with her head turned away towards the opposite wall. Maybe she had fallen asleep while Morgan was getting them. That would definitely be a good thing because then JJ would have more time to prepare herself. But then Emily stirred and her head turned to face them. Her face held a blank expression, but you could still see that she had been crying. A blanket covered her body up to her chin, probably to hide what was underneath it. You could still see how thin she was in her face and JJ couldn't help but to let a couple of new tears fall.

She went further into the room so that the rest of the team could come in too.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked with lack of a better question, because the question was kind of stupid. He and Rossi were probably the only ones that would be able to talk to Emily without letting their voices crack.

"Fine." Emily said shortly, still with the same emotionless expression. Morgan seemed somewhat surprised by her tone and lack of words which meant that she hadn't been like this when he was in. It hurt to know that she couldn't open up and show what she was feeling with the rest of them. They probably didn't deserve it with the way they'd been dealing with her disappearance. Maybe she knew about it. Like her guts told her whom to talk to and whom to give the cold shoulder to. JJ didn't know what to say and the awkward silence told her that nobody else knew either. Emily didn't say anything more than that single word and she just stared up to the ceiling. Her movements were slow, like she was being careful not to make the covers expose her body. The woman in front of them was trying so hard to not show them weakness, but all of them saw through it.

"Em..." JJ said, finally deciding to speak up and she had been right, her voice did crack. "I've missed you so, so much and I can't imagine for a second what you've been through. There hasn't been a day without thinking about you."

Everybody looked at JJ who had tears streaming down her face.

"Right..." Emily said with a cold voice as if she didn't believe a word she said.

"Emily, we have all missed you. We blame ourselves every single day for not seeing through this guy and that we didn't find you. We literally drove you right into the man's arms and it has been the worst 18 months for this team." Hotch filled in.

Emily just looked at them and then returned to staring at the ceiling. Reid chose another approach which caught the woman's attention.

"Your girls are beautiful, if I may say so. I can ask a nurse if you can see them if you want."

Emily looked at Reid for a moment before nodding and Reid left the room followed by Rossi who decided to help him. Emily returned to staring at the ceiling while waiting for her girls and the room went silent once again. They should have prepared themselves a little better before walking in to the room. None of them knew what to say, probably most because they were filled with guilt over the fact that they had stopped looking and there was nothing to say that could excuse such behavior.

The door opened a couple of minutes later and the men walked in with a baby each in their arms. Emily sat up immediately, not caring anymore if the blanket slipped off her body. JJ couldn't stop the gasp when she once again saw her friend's thin frame. Luckily Emily was too occupied with taking one of the babies into her hands that she didn't hear JJ. She wouldn't have been happy with JJ if she would have heard.

JJ saw the tear that slid down Emily's cheek and the once emotionless face was completely gone when she was hugging the baby. Reid had known that this would get her to show some emotion and maybe they could get her to open up a little. But the emotions they could see were soon gone when Emily looked up at them again.

"Leave."

They looked at each other for a moment, not really wanting to do as their friend requested. They had just come to see her and weren't ready to leave quite yet.

"Emily, please..."

"Leave." she said once again and Morgan started to push them all outside. "Not you, Morgan."

Morgan took the second baby from Rossi. Emily asking Morgan to stay was the last thing she heard before he closed the door behind them.

"She would barely look at us." JJ said looking down at her trembling hands. "That was not the same Emily we knew all those months ago."

"Give it time, JJ. She's been through who knows what and she hasn't seen a kind face for a very long time." Hotch said trying to calm JJ.

"But she talks to Morgan." JJ pointed out and nobody could comment on that.

They had thought that for a moment when the babies were brought in that she would finally say something, but as soon as she had realized that she was showing some kind of emotion her face had turned to stone and she had asked them to leave.

So they couldn't do much more than to sit down and wait again. The best thing for them would have been to follow Carson's example and check into a motel to get some sleep, but no one wanted to leave Emily. It was bad enough that they hadn't kept looking so they couldn't let her down this time. Garcia would be there in a couple of hours too so it was best if they remained in the hospital. JJ hoped that Garcia would be able to talk to Emily since apparently she had helped Morgan. And Garcia had that ability to break through to people.

JJ looked around the waiting room and noticed that Reid was almost falling asleep. She smiled to herself and could feel her own eyelids falling down. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't so soon she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Carson had told the team that since she didn't know Emily she shouldn't go with them to the hospital because they needed a proper 'reunion'. Instead she told them she was going to check into a motel and get some sleep which everybody understood completely. But Carson didn't give a fuck about sleeping. She wouldn't be able to anyway with all those feelings fuming inside of her. So instead she went to a bar and ordered a martini, very dry. All the thoughts in her head were killing her. They were filled with hatred towards a certain 'damsel in distress'. A weakling if you asked Carson. The first Martini was finished rather quickly and she ordered another one.<p>

Everything was perfect before they found out where Emily was. Morgan had ignored her a little after they fucked, but he would have come back for more. They all do. A man can only live without sex for so long and she would have been available. In the beginning she had been really annoyed with the guy whenever he would snap at her and snort at everything she said, but when she got to see that soft side of him she was stuck. And he was a god in bed too. But that bitch had to go and ruin it all.

The second glass was down and she ordered the third. She couldn't think straight anymore. All she wanted was that bitch to disappear, but she could not lose her badge or be transferred so she could never make that happen. If only that George guy would have shot her or if only she would have fallen in love with the man then this wouldn't be a problem. Morgan would have never been able to love her if she'd fallen in love with her own kidnapper. It was surprising enough that he could still be with her with all the times she had fucked George. Her whole body stunk of the other man. Slut! Yes, that was what she was. A dirty little whore that was fucking a psychopath. The Derek Morgan she knew would never love a woman like that. It was disgusting.

The third glass was empty and she asked the bartender for a fourth.

"Had a tough day?" he asked laughing as he poured her the fourth glass for the night.

"You could say that." Carson answered and took a sip.

"Wanna talk?" he asked and Carson just raised an eyebrow at the stranger. "It could help getting it out of your system."

"Alright." She said with a sigh and put her glass down before she began her story. "I fuck this guy and then he gets a phone call from this chick that's apparently in trouble, who by the way has been fucking another man for 18 months, and he just leaves. Has been ignoring me ever since and this chick has got her claws all over my man." Carson told the stranger and finished the fourth glass.

"What a bitch." the bartender says and refilled her glass.

"I know right. I think they had some kind of history before she was fooling around, but why take her back. She's just a filthy little whore."

"Couldn't agree more." the bartender told her. "So you came here to drown your sorrows?"

"No, I came here to keep myself from killing the bitch. Wouldn't look too good in my records."

The man laughed which pleased Carson. It felt good talking to a person who was on her side for a change. All the others had also run to Emily's side when she needed them.

"Yeah, whores like that doesn't deserve to live. I would have gladly helped you out if I hadn't been out on parole."

"Glad someone agrees with me." she said with a smile and downed the fifth glass. "So... I normally don't do this, but you are the only person who understands my situation. Can I have your number if I need to complain more?"

"I never say no to a beautiful lady." he said and wrote down his number on a napkin and she gave him her own.

He then poured her a sixth glass and they she watched as her new friend walked over to another man who had just made it into the bar and wanted something to drink. The bartender returned after giving him what he wanted.

"Now what?" the bartender asked.

"I should probably finish this one and then check in to a hotel and get something to sleep."

"You probably should." He said while she was finishing the last glass for the night.

"I'll keep in touch." She said before making her way out of the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Have I ever told you guys how fun it is to write Carson? **

**This story is soon coming to an end with one or two chapters left and then I will start on the sequel! I have a question for that... As you've probably already realized, Carson will mess with the relationship between Morgan and Emily and maybe mess with other things too... so I would love to hear some ideas from you guys about what she can do in the future.. It can be as crazy as you like, but it can't be too obvious since we don't want her fired or transferred. So please.. if you have any ideas tell me:) And that goes for the rest of the sequel too.. what would you like to read?**

**Please review if you have the time:)**


	27. Home!

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**vampiresrockroza wanted me to do the scene where the rest of the team sees Emily again from Emily's POV so that's what I decided to do... I'm sorry if it's ooc but Emily has never been held captive that long or raped so I'm not exactly sure what she would think of the situation, so I'm going with what many rape victims might think:)**

**Aaaand... READ:)**

* * *

><p>Home!<p>

The door to Emily's hospital room opened and JJ was first to walk in, followed by the rest of the team. Emily had pulled up the blanket to shield her disgusting body. She had also chosen to not show them how she felt and when the first question came from her supervisor, she just wanted to cry. He asked her how she was doing. The stupidest question she'd ever heard. Did she look okay? Instead of telling him this she just answered with a simple 'fine'. There was this awkward silence filling the room, but Emily refused to be the one to say something. She just stared up the ceiling, suddenly regretting to bring them in. It felt as if she didn't know them anymore, as if a bunch of strangers had walked into the room. They definitely didn't know her anymore. Their feelings towards her must have changed to a one of disgust. This was probably the reason why they had stopped looking in the first place. The slut who calls herself Emily has been fucking her own kidnapper for over a year and had even given birth to his children. Oh, and she didn't say no or fight him. They were right, she was disgusting. Only George would have still liked her, but she was glad that he was gone. That was no life for her daughters and she liked being able to walk without feeling pain. Morgan didn't seem to back away from her either. No, he didn't think of her like the rest. He liked her and had kept looking. It was him and Garcia who still thought of her the same way as before she went away. Even though she hadn't seen Garcia yet, she knew that she hadn't changed. She wouldn't have helped Morgan if she hadn't missed Emily and didn't feel disgust.

Then JJ spoke up. JJ who she had loved so much and who had always been there to listen, but now all Emily saw was the disgust in her eyes. The woman clearly hated her for what she'd done. But Emily still listened to the words that came out of her. They were all lies of course. Everything about missing her and thinking about her were all lies. Maybe they had thought about her a little though. Disgusting thoughts about that agent who fucked a serial killer to get what she wanted. What had she been wanting? Morgan to be free! Yeah, that's it. Small price to pay for freedom, but the look in her colleagues eyes told another story. They had even replaced her with another agent, wherever she was. She had probably been told all about the woman she was replacing and couldn't even go with them.

"Right..." was the only thing Emily could muster up.

It was said as if she didn't quite believe JJ, but the word was meant to show them that she had heard her. She was mad at them; at least she thought she was. It was hard to recognize the feeling, but she knew that every second they were there she just wanted to yell at them to get the hell out. And then her former boss had to cut in and agree with JJ, continuing with the lies. It had been the worst couple of months for them. Really? Could they drown in more self-pity or what? She stared at Hotch before looking up at the ceiling once again. It had definitely been the worst couple of months for her and she had missed her friends so much, only to come home to this. If she'd known that she could have stayed. Nobody would have cared anyway. She had been dead it their eyes, Morgan had told her so. Each day praying to find her in some swamp somewhere, dead as the ones before her. Maybe Morgan would've wanted her back, though, so for that matter she was glad she was back.

Then Reid talked for the first time, causing her head to turn to him. He had really mentioned the possibility to get her babies in there and she wanted that. The thought of them growing inside of her all those months had been the only thing to keep her sane. So she nodded her head making Reid exit the room with Rossi close behind. Go figures, the old man had probably wanted to jump at any chance to get out of the room. Couldn't be in the same room as Emily Prentiss, you might get your own hands dirty. This made her want to cry, but she held the tears in just like her mother had taught her to. And that man wasn't worth her tears anyway, none of them were.

A few minutes later the door opened and the men came back with a baby each. Emily sat up in bed, not giving a damn if her blanket slipped of her filthy body. As long as she had her girls here she was happy, happier than ever before. Reid handed her Hope while Rossi held the other one. She smiled at the little creature and whispered in her ear while a single teardrop made itself down her cheek. Then she remembered that the whole team was standing in the room. The kid had tricked her. He knew that if he would have gotten the babies into the room she would take of that masked and it had worked. So she took on that mask again eyeing her friends before saying:

"Leave."

She didn't let any emotions into the words, she just let them out. The team just stood there with open mouths and she had to tell them again, but this time Morgan helped her. He shoved them out of the room.

"Not you, Morgan." she told him and she watched as he took Morgan from Rossi before closing the door. She didn't want to be alone and Morgan was the only one she really trusted and who had helped her. With him she could let her guard down a little bit. This was the only one who had dared to touch her and who could look her deep into the eyes.

"You're mad at them." he stated and she looked at him silently shrugging her shoulders.

"Em... I know this is hard, but you have to try. They want you to talk to them."

Emily looked at him, not commenting on what he'd said. Then she looked down at Hope who was looking right into her eyes. Morgan sighed and went to sit on the chair beside her with Morgan in his arms. That was going to be hard, the name thing. If she would have known that she would leave the house she would have thought of a less confusing name. Emily ignored him and continued to cuddle with hope. She wasn't ready to talk about anything yet, it was too humiliating.

"They are really worried about you." he continued.

Emily decided to ignore that too, mostly because she didn't believe those words. When he touched her hand she was forced to look at him.

"Emily... please, listen to me."

"I can't..." she said, swallowing back the tears threatening to fall. "I can't talk to them. They aren't worried about me. They didn't care enough to look for me."

Emily didn't want to tell him what she knew they thought of her; afraid that he might think the same if she opened his mind about it. So she stuck with the most obvious answer. Then when she saw that he was satisfied she turned her head down again. That was what it was going to be like. She would have to lie to them to make them happy and sometimes herself too. If she made up an answer they would back off, not that she had any interest in speaking with them, but the occasional question would come and she would be ready to lie.

* * *

><p>Morgan sat by Prentiss' side for three days before he had been able to convince the doctors to let him take her home. He knew how much she hated hospitals. The doctors had agreed due to the fact that she was going to live under his roof. The last three days she had only wanted to see Garcia and Rose, who she wanted to thank for helping her. The rest of the team had been quite upset about not being let into their friend's room. Today, however, she had to face the rest since all of them was supposed to sit on the same jet. Emily had agreed on letting Garcia and JJ take her daughters so that she could focus on getting herself to the jet. It was hard for her to walk and it looked like she was in a lot of pain by doing so. So he had helped her getting dressed as well as he could and he had pushed her on the wheelchair out to the SUV. She was quiet when she looked at the sceneries passing by her windows on the way to the jet and he couldn't help but wonder if she had been able to see them on her way to the new house. It was hard telling what she was feeling. The only thing he knew was that every time she was with Hope and Morgan she was happy and could let her guard down. Then if he started to talk about the team or how she should let him in she immediately put it up again. Emily would need a lot of therapy and he would be there every moment of it. He loved her after all and he couldn't let her go through this alone. That's why he had offered up his place, but also so that he could keep an eye on her. He had seen that she was afraid to be alone. She had woken up many times screaming and the chair beside her bed had become his bed.<p>

Emily didn't even say hi to the team when she boarded the plane. Instead she sat down on the couch furthest away from the rest, which happened to be near her girls. Morgan sat down with the rest of the team so that he could talk to them. When he saw that Emily put Morgan's headphones on her ears and closed her eyes he turned to the team.

"Why doesn't she want to talk to us?" JJ asked and Garcia immediately put her arms around her shoulders.

"I don't know." Morgan said.

He didn't want to tell them what she had told him, but he knew that her anger towards the team was something more. So it was only half the truth.

"I think she's just coping. You know how Emily can be." Garcia added trying to make the situation better.

"It's just..." JJ started trying to find the right words. "I feel helpless. She is clearly screaming out for our help, but I can't do anything because she doesn't want me around and that hurts so much."

JJ had failed to keep the tears from coming and Morgan really felt bad for them.

"I trust you'll take great care of her." Hotch said. "I'm willing to give you two weeks of so she doesn't have to be alone."

"Thank you, I will." he said.

He looked over at Emily who had apparently fallen asleep. He was a bit ready if one of her nightmares would come. He then continued on to Reid who was busy reading and then at Rossi who was only staring. Hotch and JJ did the same and Garcia was trying to soothe her friend. Then she looked over at Carson, who he hadn't seen since they went to the hospital and who had kept quiet. She was listening to her iPod and had a smug look on her face, probably just happy to be kept out of it all. She didn't have to get involved since she didn't know Emily and this didn't affect her. He turned away when Carson looked back at him. There were probably some things they needed to talk about, but they had to save that. This was all about taking care of Emily and that was what he was going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Now they're finally heading home:) I hope you liked this chapter...:)**

**I'm sorry if someone wanted a scene where she met Garcia and Rose again, but I couldn't find the insperation for it:(**

**I'm not sure if I should start the sequel or do one more chapter.. Do you feel something more should be in this story before the sequel? Please tell me if you do because I'm happy to write it:)**

**Review and let me know what you think:)**


	28. Sequel posted!

**A/N So I decided to put on end to the story there! Thank you****, all you wonderful people out there who have been reviewing!**

**Special thanks to: LOVESxPAGET, AJfangirl, leahloahla, vampiresrockroza, everyday I'm shuffling, Saphiredark, Hailey 9989, Addison, KazyCMfan who have reviewed almost every chapter!**

**But all you others are great too:)**

**NOW TO THE GREAT NEWS! THE SEQUEL IS UP! **

**So thanks again… The story wouldn't have made it without you guys:)**


End file.
